The Hidden World
by XD Mini Minna XD
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and she goes back to London to live with her wizarding family. will fate bring these two back together? will Harry and his friends find someone else that needs their help? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? R&R EXB T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

**okay i know this stry might sound like a few others out there but that will only be the starting scene trust me the others start off as Bella being Sirus's daughter or something like that and TRUST me i wont copy anything but the starting place in New Moon PlZ PLZ PLZ PLZ give this a chance i'm gunna keep posting if u guys like this  
**

**Chapter 1 Leaving**

**Bella's P.O.V.  
**

Edward has been acting strange ever since my disastrous birthday party. He's been more and more distant with me.

I had to tell him about me. maybe if he knew I was a witch then he might stop acting like the world meant nothing to him.

Edward met me outside of my house. he had parked in the driveway, he didn't intend on staying very long.

I got out of the truck. Edward reached for my bag and set it back on the driver's seat.

"Come for a walk with me?" he asked, still in that detached voice. This was it. I had to tell him, now.

"Edward I--" I started but he cut me off.

"We're leaving."

"What?!"

"We can't stay here any longer, Bella. People are starting to notice us," he said, leaning against the trunk of a large spruce tree, his eyes on the forest floor.

I was in shock, my numbed brain wouldn't respond ."I'll come with you," I managed to stutter.

"No." His voice was ice cold. he looked up to meet my gaze with a cold hard gaze. "I don't want you to come with me."

"You... don't... want... me?" I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"No."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I forced them back. "Please, don't. Please."

I walked forward reaching for him. I thought for a moment he was reaching for me too, but his cold hands grasped my wrists and pinned them to my sides.

"Take care of yourself, Bella." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my forehead.

My eyes closed of their own accord.

I felt an unnatural breeze, and my eyes flew open, but he was already gone.

I walked a few steps into the forest, before remembering the wand in my pocket.

I spun on the spot, apparating to the front door of my house.

His car was gone.

I disapparated to the big white house.

I was just in time to see the gravel settle, as the Volvo disappeared.

My knees buckled and my head fell into my hands.

I don't know how long I sat like that when I made up my mind. I stood and made my way to the large front door. It was locked, but it didn't matter. I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Alohomora."

The lock clicked and the door swung open.

There were sheets on all the furniture. I walked up to where the piano stood on its platform. I pulled the sheet away to reveal the smooth, black finish of the lid. I pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, and, using the music stand, I wrote my final words to the Cullens.

I thought they had a right to know what I was. They trusted me with their secret, shouldn't I do the same?

"Dear Cullens," I wrote.

_I am sorry that I couldn't tell you this before. I never had a chance._

_By the time you find this I will probably be dead or a really old lady. I'm not sure how often you revisit the same house._

_Okay I'll stop droning on and on and just get to the point._

_I'm a witch._

_Yes I mean a spell-casting, potion-brewing, wand-waving witch._

_You guys don't know about Hogwarts. It's a school that teaches young wizards and witched about magic. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, asked me to come here to ask for your help. But, since it seems like I've chased you guys away, I've decided to go back to England, to Hogwarts._

_I love you guys and I am sorry that you don't feel the same way._

_Goodbye,_

_Isabella Tonks_

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**guess u wernt expecting that, were u???? plz comment me **

**just to clear something upp **

**Bella is not going to be a student at Hogwarts**

**see i told u that it will be different.**

**anyway plz tell me if u liked, loved, hated it whatever **

**just click the tiny button down there**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2 Return

**heyy i hope you like this chapter it took me a while to get up but i hope u enjoy it **

**just to clear somethings up beforehand **

**Dora= Tonks **

**and Izzy= Bella **

**i changed Bella's name for a reason that i will probably explain in the next few chapters. **

**anyway ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter 2 Returning **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I left the note on top of the keys, pulling the sheet back to cover the piano once again. Edwa--_They _would find it sooner or later.

I locked the front door before turning on the spot and appearing in my room.

I used my wand to pack everything in sight; shrinking them small enough to fit into my pocket.

"Bella?" called Charlie from the front door.

"Crap," I hissed. I'd forgotten about Charlie.

I walked down to greet the man who was never my father.

"_Obliviate,_" I shouted, pointing my wand in his face. I caught a glimpse of his blank expression before I disapparated again.

When I arrived in Forks, Dumbledore helped me cast a spell on the people there, once I was gone they would forget who I was. I knew that the note I'd left at the Cullens' wouldn't be erased and they would remember me. Memory charms didn't work on vampires.

I appeared to be standing in the living room of a vacant house on the outskirts of Tacoma.

I looked around. On the ground, next to the crumbling fireplace was a broken picture frame.

"_Portus,_" I muttered and the frame glowed with a soft blue light, before it settled, looking like any other picture frame.

I grabbed the Portkey.

I felt the familiar yank on my spine as the ground disappeared.

My knees buckled under me as I landed in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Isabella," said the old wizard behind the desk. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Maybe not so pleasant." I muttered.

"How so?" he asked kindly?

I began telling him of how I'd made a friendship with the Cullens. How I had ruined the birthday party I'd never intended to have. How they had come to leave.

The only thing I left out was the extent of my feelings for Edward and the rest of them. Dumbledore didn't need to know that.

"I am sorry too hear all of this," he said when it was clear that I was done with my story. "Maybe you should go home and relax for a few days. Spend some time with your family."

I nodded my head, and stood to leave.

"But, before you go, I have a proposition for you." I hated when Dumbledore spoke so cryptically.

I hesitated, watching his eyes twinkle behind his half moon spectacles.

"Isabella, I would be honored if you could teach Ancient Runes class in the coming year."

"Me? Teach?" I was stunned.

"If you don't want to, I underst--"

"Of course I'll do it. Oh my god, thank you Professor." I forgot everything that I had just been talking about, if only for the moment.

"Do you mind if I use your fireplace, Sir?" I asked.

"By all means," said Professor Dumbledore, gesturing with his hand.

I took out a small pouch from an inner pocket of my jacket. I scattered a pinch of the powder in the grate, causing the flames to roar and emerald green.

"Thank you, again, Professor," I called over my shoulder before stepping into the fire, shouting the address of my parents' house.

Once again my surroundings were whipped out of my sight.

I stepped out into the empty fireplace in our empty kitchen, brushing off the soot.

"Hello?" I called out, "anyone home?"

I heard light footsteps on the stairs.

"Who is it?" I heard the voice of my mother call out.

It was then that I changed. Not my clothing but my physical appearance. I, like my sister Nymphadora, was a Metamorphmagus.

I felt my hair shrink as I regained my natural shoulder length, curly black hair.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Izzy?" Her face appeared around the corner of the hallway. "Wait, what happens when you smell blood?"

"I pass out or I hurl," I said with a smile. This was my security question; Mum always asked it.

"Oh Izzy, it is you." She rand forward and encircled me in her arms. "I missed you, Baby. So, so, so much."

I never really gave a thought to how much Esme reminded me of my mother. I'd missed my mother, of course, but the resemblance only reminded me more of _him._

"Oh, Izzy," Mum said, rubbing her thumbs cross my cheeks, catching the tears that'd spilled over. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about h--it right now." I slipped up a little, but Mum didn't notice. If I had said anything about _him _Mum would have brought out the Spanish Inquisition.

"It's okay, Izzy," she said, stroking my hair as she hugged me; letting the tears soak into the shoulder of her blouse.

Once I'd gotten control of myself, I remembered about my new job.

"Mum, Where's Dora?" I wanted to tell my sister and Dad at the same time as Mum, so she couldn't give anything away.

"Oh, we never told you, did we?"

"Told me what?" i was getting annoyed by her cryptic behavior.

"Dora qualified while you were away. She's an Auror now."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "Seriously? That's great." I mean I'd never had any doubt that she could do it, but she was just as clumsy, if not more so, than me.

Mum looked at her watch. "They should be back soon," as she spoke she pointed her wand at a pot on the stove, which began to spurt steam at once.

"I'll go and put away my things," I called over my shoulder as I very nearly ran up the stairs to my room. I walked up the stairs, past the second floor, up to the third where there my room was located.

On my way down, I walked past Dora's room. I wondered what she'd been up to in the seven or eight months I'd been gone.

In the time I'd taken to unpack, Dad and Dora had come home.

I walked into the room. "Hi, Dad."

"Izzy!" Dora shrieked, and ran around the table to pull me into a bone-cracking hug.

"Dora!" I yelled back, even though she was so close. "Dora, I need to breathe!"

She chuckled as she released me. "I've missed you, Iz."

"_We've _missed you," Dad corrected her, pulling me into a hug. "It's good to have you back, Izzy"

"I missed you guys, too," I said, hugging him back.

He let go, and went to sit down, as mum put a plate of food at his place.

"Oh, I just remembered," I said as I accepted my bowl of soup from Mum. "I saw Dumbledore, and guess what he said." I paused here for effect, but Dora spoke up.

"He offered you a teaching job, right?"

"Why can't you let me tell them anything?" I asked crossing my arms, pretending to sulk. "But, yes, you are right."

Mum squealed with delight and came around to give me another breath taking hug.

"What is this?" I asked in wonder as she released me. "Squeeze-Izzy-till-she-pops day?"

Dad chuckled as he spoke, "That's great news, Izzy. What are you teaching?"

"I'm teaching Ancient Runes next year."

"Great," Mum exclaimed. "So we get to keep you for a while."

"Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night all." I stood up but just as i got to the foot of the stairs, Dora called out to me.

"Whaddya mean 'Night all'? It's only three o'clock."

"_Here_, but in Washington it's like seven. And, anyway, I didn't get much sleep last night." I said all this as calmly as I could, desperately trying not to think of _why _I'd been up all night.

"Okay, Iz, good night," chuckled Dad.

I walked up the stairs, and went into my room. I lay on the bed. I'd hoped that being back here with my family would put _him_ out of my mind, and so far it had worked. But, now that i was alone, the memories came flooding back.

I couldn't think of anything but him. The last time I'd seen him when he was saying goodbye ran through my mind over and over again.

I wasn't sure when the memories became dreams.

I was running through the forest, looking for something. It was then that I broke through the trees. I stood in a meadow. It wasn't there. No one, nothing was there.

"Bella," I heard someone say in the distance. "Bella, wake up."

My eyes flew open. I looked around the room, half expecting _him_ to be there.

"Izzy, are you alright?" I recognized the voice now. It was Dora who was standing over me shaking my shoulder.

I burst into tears as I realized that he wasn't there next to me. I could feel Dora's hand rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"Izzy," she started hesitantly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I loved my sister; she was always there when I needed her. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to talk about _him _yet. I'd told Dumbledore the bare minimum about my life abroad, just enough to let him know that there was no more reason for me to stay there any more. But I wasn't ready to seriously tell anyone why I was back so early.

"Okay,"she said in a calm, but worried voice. "Just know that I'm here if you need me. I promise not to tell anyone."

I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Dora," I mumbled into her shoulder.

I released her, laying back on the blankets. Dora stayed for a minute, before walking out of the room.

I blew out the candle that she'd left in here and tried to fall asleep.

After a few hours I got up and lit the lamps around the room. I pulled out one of my old copy of Spellman's Syllabary. I guess if I'm going to be going back to school, I kinda needed some books for my students.

I went down to breakfast a few hours later.

Dad had already left for work, but Dora and Mum were still sitting at the table, talking.

"'Morning," I said as I took my seat next to Mum.

"What are you up to today, Izzy?" she asked as she passed a stack of toast to me.

"I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley, I need to get some books. But if you need me here, I'll stay," I finished, seeing her anxious expression.

"You can go, Sweetie. Just, can you take Dora with you. I don't want you out on your own."

I thought through her request. It seemed reasonable, I mean You-Know-Who is out there somewhere; and his supporters could be anyone out in the crowded streets.

I nodded. "I don't mind if Dora comes with me," I said, but, in truth, I did mind. We would be alone, and it would be the perfect opportunity for her to question me about last night.

"We can go after your finished with breakfast," Dora announced.

I washed my plate and went up to my room to change.

It was then, as I looked into the mirror that I couldn't change. Every time I tried to change my hair color, nothing happened, it remained the same brown color it had been in Forks.

I met Dora at the foot of the stairs, still wondering what was wrong with me.

We said goodbye to Mum at the door, before turning, simultaneously on the spot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**did you enjoy that **

**if u did or if u didnt plz leave me a review **

**they help inspire me**

**oh yea and i for got to mention that Bella is a metamorphmagus like tonks i hope that clears some things up**


	3. Chapter 3 Books, Shops, and Questions

**heyy guys **

**sry this took a little while to get typed up. every time i get a page or two of my handwriting up on the comp i get a brain wave and write at least fifteen more pages in my notebook so yea i am pretty annoyied w/myself at the mo (Yea i m sooo happy just now i have 22 pgs of this story typed up.......... only got about 30 more left and then you will be at the same piont i m in the story (: )**

**i hope you enjoy this the next bit may take a little while (it is about 8 pgs of note book paper) **

**Chapter 3 Books, Shops, and Questions.**

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

Izzy was hurting; that much was obvious from last night.

XXXX Flashback XXXX

I was laying on my bed, thinking about the Order; or, rather, thinking about one Order member in particular.

I jumped up, wand out, as a bloodcurdling shriek came from the third floor.

It sounded like Izzy.

By the time I'd reached the hall, Mum and Dad were there, wands draws.

I put a finger to my lips, and nodded towards Izzy's room.

I knew that Dad had placed some pretty powerful protective charms on this house, so this might be a very dangerous wizard in her room.

I tried to tip-toe up the stairs, but, of course, I managed to stub my toe with a particularly loud thump. I ignored the pain that momentarily shot through my foot, and continued up to Bella's room.

The door to Izzy's room was locked. I pointed my wand at the knob, and it opened with a click.

Mum and Dad were at my heels as I stepped through the door.

I looked toward the bed, only to see Izzy lying there, tossing and turning, still yelling.

"No!" she screamed. "No, don't!"

"She's dreaming," I muttered to Mum. "You two go back to bed. I'll wake her." To my relief they both nodded tiredly, and left.

I turned back to the bed.

On her return, I'd noticed that Izzy hadn't been her usual fun, cheery self. On the contrary, she seemed absolutely miserable. I walked over to the bed and muttered, "_Quietus_." The spell caused her screams to become subside, and I was able to understand what she was saying.

"No," she muttered. "Edward, Come back. I need you."

_Edward? Who's Edward?_

Izzy began to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Silently, I removed my charm, allowing her to speak at a normal volume.

"Izzy," I said shaking her shoulder. When she didn't respond I tried to wake her using her other nickname. Izzy hated it when we called her 'Bella', she said it reminded her too much of our deranged aunt Bellatrix. We called her Bella up until my dearest auntie was thrown in Azkaban; since then Izzy hasn't wanted to be reminded of her. I shook her shoulder again, "Bella, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around for a moment, as if expecting something. When her eyes rested on my, tears began to well up in them.

"Izzy?" I asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because she burst into tears. I rubbed her back as she sobbed into the quilt. "Izzy do you wanna talk about it?" I had no idea what her reaction to this would be, but I didn't know what else to do.

She just shook her head, hugging her knees tight to her chest, muttering something; it sounded like, "He's gone, he's gone," but I couldn't be sure.

"Okay," I said. "Just know that I'm here if you need me." I thought back to the name she repeated in her sleep. "I promise not to tell anyone." That might help her open up, a little. If this was about a boy then she most likely wouldn't want Dad to know about it.

Izzy pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Dora," she whispered, before letting me go and sinking back onto the pillows.

I stood there for a minute, before going back to my room.

XXX End of Flashback XXX

Izzy and I were standing just inside Flourish and Blotts, the huge bookstore in the middle of Diagon Alley.

I was on the alert, like always. The Ministry were still in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, and that made just about everyone alive sitting ducks.

Bell had stopped in front of a display of Gilderoy Lockheart's books.

"Did that self-centered idiot ever get out of St. Mungo's?" she asked, picking up a copy of _Voyages with Vampires._

The minute she saw the title of the book in her hands, she dropped it as if it had burned her; tears shimmering in her eyes.

"No," I said, trying to lift her mood a little. "I don't think so. Last I heard he was re-learning the alphabet."

She chuckled, humorlessly, and walked over to the section marked Ancient Cultures and their Languages.

I decided that this was the best opportunity that I was going to get to talk to Izzy.

Taking a glance around the nearly empty sop, I stepped up to Izzy, who was reading a thick book labeled _Ancient Civilizations of the Middle East._

"So...," I started, "Who's Edward?" I knew it was trackless but I couldn't think of any other way to bring up the subject. The moment I said the name, Izzy jumped so bad she dropped the thick textbook on my foot.

She bent down to retrieve the book, keeping her face hidden from me.

"W-w-who are you t-talking about?" she asked, tears in her voice.

"Who is he, Izzy?" I asked in a gentle voice. "You mentioned him last night in your sleep."

She didn't say anything.

"Izzy?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

The moment I touched her, she spun around and began sobbing into my shoulder.

I hugged her, stroking her hair to see if that would calm her down a little. After a few minutes she seemed able to regain a little control over the persistent tears.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry," she managed to choke out.

"What's wrong, Izzy?"

She shook her head. "We can't talk about this here."

Taking my hand, Izzy Dissapparated.

After the usual squeezed-through-an-inner-tube feeling that came with Apparating, we emerged in a dense forest.

"Uh, Izzy?" This must be serious if she was only willing to talk about it out here, this far away from civilization. "Where are we?"

"In the mountains around Hogwarts," she said before lapsing back into silence.

"Izzy?" I asked. "Tell me what happened, please."

She sat on a boulder, pulling her knees up to her chest.

I sat down next to her, draping my arm around her shoulders.

"He's gone," she said simply. "He's gone and I'm still in love with him." She began to cry again. "H-h-he said he l-loved me. H-h-he said that he w-wouldn't live without m-m-me." I had to strain my ears to catch her last words. "H-he left."

Oh, my God. If I ever met this jerk who did this to Izzy.... She was obviously still head over heels for this Edward guy. She spoke of him like he'd really said all those things to her. There wasn't anything I could think that would make him leave, if he really cared that much.

"Why..." I started hesitantly. "Izzy, please tell me why he left."

She hid her face in her knees. I couldn't hear everything she said, but it sounded like: "...I'm nothing but a stupid human."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. He wasn't human?"

I felt Izzy stiffen under my arm.

After a moment she relaxed and shook her head.

"N-no. He wasn't."

I thought back to the book she'd dropped back in the book shop. Voyages with...

"Vampire?" I breathed

She nodded and sobbed harder.

I was shocked to say the least. Izzy was always a little skittish around blood. I couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

Apparently she'd heard it. She stood up and walked a few feet away.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," she mumbled before sitting on the moss covered ground, facing away from me.

"No." I stood up and walked over to her. "It's not that I'm prejudice or anything."

She didn't believe me, that much was obvious. I decided to take a more forward stance. "Bella, I completely understand."

"No, you don't. And don't call me Bella!" she was going into hysterics.

"Yes, I do. You remember Remus Lupin?" I asked. She had to, he was there for her last year of Hogwarts. She nodded, still crying. "He's a werewolf."

"And that proves...?"

"I think I'm in love with him."

"What?!" she yelled, jumping up. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Wow," she muttered, flopping back down next to me. "And here was me thinking I was the nut-job of the family."

"You're not insane, Izzy," I said smiling. "Our family is just a big bunch of clowns." As I spoke, I screwed up my eyes A moment later my hair was standing straight out from my head in all directions, bright green and frizzy.

Izzy took one look at my and choked out a laugh. It was short lived however.

"It was at 'My Birthday' party," she said, drawing air quotes around the word 'Birthday.' I knew her birthday was actually in January.

"Alice, his sister, had given me a present. I cut myself on the wrapping paper. Jasper, her mate, smelled the blood and attacked." I could tell she was editing some things out; but I didn't say anything.

"It ended up with me having to need stitches in my arm," she continued, but at my confused look she stopped talking and rolled up her sleeve, showing her forearm. On the skin, just below her elbow, was a length of bandages wrapped tightly around her arm.

She unraveled the gauzy film, revealing a gash about three inches wide, and sewn together wit some kind of floss

"What the...."

Izzy was beginning to look a bit queasy.

I grabbed my wand. "_Evenesco_," I muttered and the floss disappeared, after another charm the cut was gone, not even a scar.

Once the wound was healed, I used another vanishing charm to get rid of the bloodied bandages.

Izzy was holding her breath, looking anywhere but at her arm.

"You can look now," I said. "I'm finished."

She glanced down at her arm, flexing her fingers.

"Thanks."

"See?" I said smiling. "This is what I was laughing at before."

Izzy smiled weakly and stood up. "We should get back."

I could tell she was done talking about it. She'd given me a lot to think about.

"One last thing before I forget all about this," I said as I took her outstretched hand. "What was his last name."

'"Cullen." She swallowed. "His name was Edward Cullen."

With that we Dissapparated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**like, luve, WHATEVER. tell me i like to know**

**||PRESS HERE||**

**V...................V**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Faces

**heyy guys i cant believe that i got this chapter up soo fast, dont worry ive still got a load more comming for you i thought i'd treat you to another chapter :)**

**can u plz plz plz Plz tellme what you think of it?? i like your responses.**

**oh and i m sorry to all of you Jacob fans he wont be appearing in this but there will be another dog-like character in this. i wont tell you who it is but he will come in this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4 Unexpected Faces**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

After our talk, I felt a little bit better.

I decided to read one of my old books I'd had back in Forks; Jane Eyre. I read the first five or so pages before I put it away. I couldn't do it; I just couldn't.

I lay back into my pillows, tears forming in my eyes.

I stayed in my room for the next couple of day, coming out only for meals. Dora and Mum would come and check up on me periodically. Tonight I put a silencing charm on myself before I fell asleep; I really didn't want to bother anyone else in the house with my misery.

I noticed that it was getting harder and harder to change my features. Day after day I tried to change physic; and day after day my hair remained the same brown color it had been in Forks.

About a month after I'd arrived, the snow began to fall. Dora decided that I needed to do something.

She took me out to the shops almost everyday, trying to cheer me up a little; but the trips only reminded me of Alice.

"Hey, Izzy," Dora said one night at dinner. "What do you say to going to a friend's house tomorrow?"

I wasn't really up to anything at the moment, but her expression was so pleading that I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I tried to inject some enthusiasm into my voice, but even I could see through it.

"Good." Dora jumped up. "I need to send an owl. Be right back." With that she bounded out of the room.

I excused myself, also, and went up to my room.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling; trying to keep my mind clear of the time I'd spent abroad.

Eventually sleep crashed over me.

XXX

"Izzy, Wake up!" I heard a voice call from a distance.

My eyes flew open. There standing above me, was Dora, her eyes wide with concern.

"Crap," I croaked. I'd forgotten to put a silencing charm on myself last night.

"Are you alright, Izzy?" she asked.

I nodded and lay back on the bed.

"Izzy, tell me the truth." She was getting a little mad at me. "I can tell you're not. You never eat enough, you haven't morphed in ages, and I'll bet you haven't had a decent night's sleep in ages."

"Dora," I moaned. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

She looked into my eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah... yeah sure."

She turned to leave, but spun around, a cup of some purple liquid in her hand.

"I thought this might help you sleep a little better."

She handed it to me.

I managed to drink half of it before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Minutes later, or so it seemed, I awoke. I glanced at the clock.

5:21.

Great, I was up before dawn.

I stood up, and, grabbing my things, went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I took my time getting the ready for, so that when I entered the kitchen Everyone else was up.

"M-m-morning, Izzy," called Dora from the table, stifling a yawn. "You ready to go?"

I nodded. I wasn't really looking forward to meeting anyone, but Dora looked so excited about it that I really didn't want to let her down.

"Oh, come _on, _Izzy," she said exasperated. "It'll be fun."

I nodded again, my mouth full of corn flakes. I swallowed and dumped the rest of my breakfast down the drain. I didn't really feel hungry anymore.

"Okay, Let's go." Dora deposited her dishes in the sink, too.

"Take care," Mum whispered into my ear. She was scarred for me. Apparently my mood gave the impression that I was going to go out and do something stupid; like jump off a bridge.

She hugged Dora, too whispering something into her ear.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mum," said Dora as she released her. "Everything will be fine."

We walked out of the house , before Dora grabbed my arm and Dissaparated.

We appeared on a distinctly dingy street. I knew the person we were visiting was a wizard, but I couldn't for the life of me understand why they'd chosen this neighborhood to live.

Dora looked around, before pulling a piece of parchment out of an inner pocket.

"What are we doing here?" I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer, but Dora ignored me, still looking over the parchment.

After a moment she handed it to me.

"Take a moment to memorize this."

I looked down at it and read.

_You will find the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix at 12 Grimmauld place._

At the mention of the Order, my face lit up.

"You didn't tell me about this," I said accusingly.

I glanced up around at the numbers on the houses. In front of me was number 11, on the left was 10 and on the other side was 13.

"Wa-" I began but Dora cut me off.

"Think back to the letter."

I did, and as soon as I thought about the address another house appeared.

Number 12 came into view like a balloon swelling, pushing numbers 11 and 13 out of the way.

"C'mon," hissed Dora, pulling me across the street.

Once we were inside, Dora closed the door.

"Don't touch anything," she whispered in my ear, "And keep your voice down."

"Why?"

"Some things don't like to be awake."

Silently we walked sown a flight of steps. At the bottom was a door.

Dora knocked twice before opening it.

"Hello, Izzy," said a familiar, deep voice.

My eyes grew wide as I saw who was speaking from the kitchen table.

"Sirius!" I said running forward to pull him into a hug.

He chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Hey, Kiddo." I released him. "I think the last time I saw you, you were this tall," he said, holding his hand level with the table.

That was true, I'd been about four years old when he'd been chucked into Azkaban.

"Dumbledore told me that you were still n the run…?" I'd known that he was innocent from day one. There was absolutely no way that my favorite uncle would sell-out his best friends. If there was one thing Sirius'd taught me, it was loyalty. He would've died before betraying Lily and James to You-Know-Who.

"I am," he said answering my question. "But just because I can sit here and relax a little doesn't change the ten thousand galleons sitting on my head."

"So, where the heck are we?" I couldn't help the continuous flow of questions.

"Headquarters, of course," said another voice near the fireplace.

I turned to see… "Professor Lupin?" I hadn't realized that he was in the Order, too; although I'd known he was very loyal to Dumbledore.

Lupin smiled but said nothing.

He'd been my favorite teacher at Hogwarts. He'd taught Defense Against the Dark Arts during my last year at the school.

"Oh," said Lupin as if something had just occurred to him. "Congratulations on your new position, Professor."

"What?!" asked Sirius, looking socked, between me and Lupin. "You're joking."

When I shook my head he grinned.

"Well then, Congratulations, Prof. Izzy," he said pulling me in for another hug.

"So, any tips?" I asked Lupin once Sirius had released me.

"No. I think the only thing I would say would be to watch out for the Weasley twins, but, seeing as they won't be there when you start, just watch out." When I looked confused, he elaborated. "I mean for their merchandise. They have a dream of starting a joke shop one day. They've already begun to experiment with different things."

Lupin pulled what looked like a wad of flesh colored string. "This is one of their creations- Extendable Ears- their mother confiscated them because they were using them to listen in on the Order's meetings while they were here this summer."

I remembered the twins. I also remembered Percy; the obnoxious head boy. Sometimes I'd wished I'd been in Gryffindor house just to see all the trouble the twins put Percy through.

Maybe, once they started their shop, I'd pay them a visit. I had the feeling that I'd need antidotes to whatever they were selling to the students.

We chatted with Sirius until I chanced a glance at my watch.

It was nearly dusk; Mum would be freaking out if we weren't home soon.

Promising to come back as often as I could, Dora and I left.

"Well that was fun," said Dora conversationally as we walked a little ways down the road.

"I told you so," I screamed triumphantly.

"Huh?"

"I told you he was innocent. I've been telling you that for fourteen years."

Dora rolled her eyes and kept walking. Once we were about a block away from the house we Dissapparated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**||PLEASE REVIEW||**


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Surprises

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN **

**i dont really celebrate it but i thought i would give you a treat since it seemed that most magical things happen today **

**anyway i th****ink you will be able to guess which HP book this is taking place in once you've read it **

**I'll give you a treat ... to everyone who reviews i will give you a teaser from one of the next few chapters. Kay? **

**I'm glad that u all liked that Bella was a little bit happier. i thought that in New Moon she was WAY too depressed and i thought that Sirius could cheer her up a bit **

**On to the story**

**Chapter 5 -- Christmas Surprises**

**Tonk's P.O.V.**

The trip to Grimmauld place seemed to have done Izzy some good. I, unfortunately, couldn't stay and spend more time with her, because I had to work, not to mention I had guard duty once a week. By the time I got home, I could barely stay awake long enough to eat dinner before collapsing in bed.

Izzy did seem to be getting a little better. She'd been to visit Sirius at least ten times since I'd taken her. She'd also been to an Order meeting.

I was in Diagon Alley doing some Christmas shopping.

I'd already gotten presents for everyone; everyone except Izzy. I was searching all the stores for something that she would like.

I also had to get her a birthday present, it was only a few weeks after Christmas after all.

I walked into a small store near _Olivander's Wand Shop._

It housed a large variety of different things, from a set of silver Gobbstones to a large cabinet filled with what I recognized to be Dark Detectors.

As I browsed the shelves, a portly man wearing a greasy apron came out from a back room.

"May I help you?" he asked in a cheery voice.

"I'm looking for a Christmas present for my sister." I couldnt see a reason not to tell him that much.

"Why don't you come back here," he said pointing to the door he'd just come through. "I've just finished something I think you might find interesting."

I followed him into a darkened room. The shopkeeper picked up a large, velvet box and handed it to me.

I gasped as I opened it. The thing inside had to have been the most beautiful thing I'd seen in a while. I knew I had to get it for Izzy, I just had to.

Thanking the man, I paid and left the shop. I decided that I would get Izzy an owl for her birthday.

I left Diagon Alley, without the owl. I wouldn't be able to hide it for a month, someone in the house would notice it.

When I got home I was relieved to see that Izzy had left for Sirius's again. I was glad for two reasons; A. he seemed to be having a positive effect on her, and B. I would be able to sneak everything upstairs without anyone noticing.

After my pile of parcels had been successfully hidden under the moutian of dirty laundry at the bottom of my closet, I lay back on my bed and fell asleep.

I was shaken awake after a few hours of sleep.

Izzy was standing above me, shaking me till my teeth rattled.

When I saw that there wasn't any reason for alarm I rolled over. "Go away."

"Dora!" she yelled in my ear, making me jump about a foot off the bed.

I sat up. "What?"

"Harry's here," she said, as if that made some significance. I mean come on; it's the Christmas holidays.

"So…?"

"I mean 'here' as in 'here in Grimmauld place,' instead of the Burrow. He had a vision." Suddenly everything she'd said made sense.

"What happened?"

Bella's P.O.V.

Dora had gone out to work by the time I'd dragged myself out of bed.

I decided to do some Christmas shopping before heading over to see Sirius, again.

I got a box of trick sweets for Sirius, and a new cauldron for Mum. I'd gotten a few cute Muggle accessories for Dora while I was… abroad. And for Dad I got a brand new set of dress robes. I knew he needed them, I just couldn't see why the ones he already has keep wearing out so fast.

I bought a few extra gifts. I always ran into new people during Christmas and I usually needed to get them gifts.

After I'd dumped my purchases under a loose board under my bed, I left for Sirius's place.

It was only seven o'clock, so I decided to knock on the door, instead of just letting myself in, as I usually do.

Apparently I knocked a little too hard, because Sirius's mum woke up. I could hear her screams of _"MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS! CREATURES OF DIRT AND VILE!..."_ through the heavy door. After a minute I heard someone closing the curtains, effectively shutting-up Great Aunt Walaburga.

The door opened and an exhausted-looking Mrs. Weasley stood before me.

"Oh, Hello, Dear," she said looking curiously at my hair.

I had to remind myself that I'd managed to make my hair turn a dark blond color today as I followed Mrs. Weasley through the halls and into the kitchen. There I saw Sirius, sitting with a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand, looking just as tired as Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," he said as he looked up. "Hello, Izzy."

"What's wrong, Sirius?" I asked, he sounded worried about something, but I couldn't think what it could be.

"It's Harry," he said simply. "He had another... vision, a dream about Arthur, last night."

His tone made me worried. Dumbedore had told us that there was a connection between the minds of Harry and You-Know-Who. He told us that You-Know-Who would try to use this to his advantage; and it seemed as if he just discovered it.

I listened to what had happened. Mr. Weasley on guard duty. The snake coming and attacking him. Harry, two hundred miles away, seeing all of this through the snake's eyes.

Mrs. Weasley told me that they were planning to go see Mr. Weasley this afternoon, and that she would like me to come, with Dora and Mad-Eye, as Harry's guard when they went.

I told her of course I would help before I left to go get Dora and fill her in.

XXX

I found Dora asleep on her bed.

I felt bad for waking her up, she'd been getting such little sleep lately, but this was important.

"Dora," I said into her ear. She didn't respond.

"Dora," I repeated, shaking her shoulder.

One eye cracked open. "Go away!" she moaned, rolling over.

I leaned in next to her ear and yelled, "Dora!"

She jumped so hard I thought she was about to fall off the bed.

"What?"

"Harry's here," I said simply.

"So..." she asked, still looking confused and annoyed.

"I mean 'here' as in 'here in Grimmauld place,' instead of the Burrow. He had a vision." As I spoke I saw realization dawn on her face.

"What happened?"

XXX

After I'd explained what'd happened to Dora, I glanced over at the clock, and jumped up. It was nearly noon, we should be heading out to meet the others right now.

We Dissaparated and appeared on the steps of number 12 Grimmauld place. Dora followed me inside.

"Hi," Dora called as we walked through the kitchen door.

"Hello, Tonks," said a tall, red haired girl. "Who's you'r friend?"

"This," said Dora in a bright and cheery voice, "is my sister, Isabella."

"Dora," I said but it came out more like a whine.

"Fine, Izzy not Isabella." Dora rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this is Ginny," she pointed to the girl who had spoken. "That's Fred and George," she gestured to two boys sitting at the table. "Have fun figuring out which one's which," she added in my ear. "That's Ron," she pointed to a tall, skinny boy sitting next to Sirius. "And, that's Harry." At the sound of his name, the boy sitting at the back of the room looked up. He met my eyes for a fleeting moment before looking back down at his hands.

He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep over the past few nights. _But then again, _I reminded myself, _he probably hadn't._

"Well,"said a gravely voice from a corner. "Now that we're all here, let's get a move on." Mad-eye stood and led the way up the steps. Ginny and the twins followed after him. The rest of the group slowly left until it was just me, Sirius and Harry left.

"C'mon, Harry," I said. "We'd better go."

I heard him mutter something that sounded like, ".. don't think I should..."

I walked over to him and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. "You have to go. You're the one who saved him, give me one reason why you shouldn't."

Harry sighed, and stood up. "I guess you're right."

I smiled. "Get used to it," I said following him up the stairs. I could hear Sirius chuckle as I closed the door

We rode on the underground as Mad-eye wanted to be as inconspicuous as it was possible, and Dora's bubblegum pink hair was as conspicuous as it was possible to be.

Dora sat next to Harry, bombarding him with questions about his vision.

Harry seemed uncomfortable as she spoke, I could tell he was relieved when the train stopped at our station and he could put a little distance between himself and Dora. She could really get someone's emotions some of the time, but other times she was clueless.

We emerged onto a large shopping center. Dora led the way to an old store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. She stood in front of the one of the windows and spoke to the dummy in a green dress.

"Wothcer, we're here to see Arthur Weasley." The dummy nodded slightly and bent one of her jointed fingers, signalling us to come in.

Dora grabbed hold of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and stepped through the glass.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing hold of Harry's and Ron's arms, pulling them with me. After a moment Fred, George, and Mad-eye were standing next to us.

Mrs. Weasley walked to the information counter, where a blond haired witch was directing confused patients to the correct floors.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley came back and herded us all to the stairs. We followed Mrs. Weasley to a ward on the second floor with a sign reading ' "DANGEROUS" DAI LLEWELLYN WARD: SERIOUS BITES.

As I read this my hand tingled a little, reminding me that the people in this ward had bites as bad, if not worse, than a vampire's. Although I doubted if any of them had any idea what it felt like to have been bitten by one.

I stood outside with Dora and Mad-eye while the others went in to visit Mr. Weasley.

After a few minutes Harry and the others came out and I followed Dora into the ward.

"Hello, Arthur," said Dora as we approached the bed.

"Hello, Tonks," he said, nodding in my direction with a smile. "How are you today, Izzy?"

"I'm fine."

Mad-eye glanced over at the other beds, before moving closer to Mr. Weasley.

"So what happened after I passed out?" asked Mr. Weasley in a hushed whisper.

"Sirius told me that they searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seemes to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur." Dora paused here, as if listening for eavesdroppers. "But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a look out," Moody growled from right next to me, making me jump slightly. I hadn't heard him come up. "'Cause he's not had much luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had much more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said in a quavering voice. "You know, Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," she was speaking barley above a whisper.

"'Course he's worried. The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake.... Obviously, Potter dosen't realize what this means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him we've got to be careful." Mad-eye looked like he was giving a stern lecture to a pair of misbehaving students, rather than four Order members.

"Do you really think that Harry's being possessed?" Dora asked. "I mean he doesn't seem like he is."

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley in a worried tone of voice. "Sirius told me that, just before the kids took the Portkey, Harry felt like he wanted to attack Dumbledore."

"Maybe he isn't being possessed at all," I said in a low voice. "Maybe he's reading You-Know-Who's mind and You-Know-Who was possessing the snake last night."

"That's a possibility...," said Mr. Weasley, rubbing his chin.

After a few minutes we let the others come back in the room to say goodbye.

Harry looked sick on the train, like he'd seen the ghost of his mother in the corridor of the hospital.

I, myself, was a little glad to be leaving the hospital. The healers reminded me of doctors; and doctors reminded me of.... _Stop! _I shouted at myself. I didn't need anyone else on the train to worry about me; I could feel Dora's and Mad-eye's gazes on me.

When we got home, I went straight up to my room.

If I'd known how much that little trip would remind me of _them_, I wouldn't have gone.

I flopped down on my bed, deciding to try to get some sleep, because my nights were filled with the same dream.

When sleep had averted me for a few hours, I got up.

I needed something to distract me from the hollow feeling in my chest. I opened one of the text books I was going to have my sixth year students read and began to to plan the lessons for the first term. I was glad when, three hours later, I was tired enough to go to sleep without thinking. The pain was still there, I had the feeling it would always be there, but for the moment I'd managed to forget about it.

I sank exhausted onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

My dream was the same as every other night. You'd think that after all this time the dream would be less scary, but no.

I shot bolt upright in bed, shivering in the cold sweat on the back of my neck.

I got out of bed and lit the lamp on my bedside table.

Taking it in my hand, I proceeded down the steps to the kitchen. Mum kept a variety of potions in a cupboard.

I wouldn't normally do this, but I didn't really have a choice. I rummaged around through the bottles, looking for the one labeled _'Naieem.'_

I poured the sleeping potion into a cup and made my way back up to my room.

I blew out the lamp before chugging the potion down in one gulp. My eyes closed automatically. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**||PLEASE REVIEW||**


	6. Chapter 6 Voices and Revenge

**Chapter 6 -- Voices and Revenge.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I went back to Grimmauld place a few days after the trip to St. Mungo's.

Harry, Ron, and the others introduced me to their friend Hermione Granger who had come for the Christmas holidays, too.

I liked Hermione. She was both smart and spunky. She spoke to me a lot about everything under the sun; From O.W.L.s to her campaign against House-elf labor.

"... so you see," she said to me during dinner three days before Christmas day. "It's slave labor."

I had to agree with her on some of the points she brought up. While I was abroad I'd had to study American history, mostly things about the Civil War.

When I got home I finished wrapping the presents I'd gotten the day Mr. Weasley was attacked. The extra gifts I'd gotten were going to go to Harry, and the others. They were just some small things; a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and a Nose-biting teacup a piece. I didn't get that for Hermione; I had the felling that she wouldn't appreciate that as much as the others would.

I gave her a book of Hieroglyphs and Runes from the Middle East. She'd told me that one of her favorite subjects was Ancient Runes

I was happy about this. I would already know at least one of my future students.

For Mr. Weasley I'd gotten the old computer I'd used in Forks. I knew he was interested in these things. I had the feeling he would take it apart and charm it to do something strange and weird. I still remember that Flying car that Harry and Ron drove to Hogwarts in my sixth year.

I got a set of new dress robes for Mrs. Weasley. I thought that she would like something new for a change.

Once I was done wrapping the gifts I sat on my bed, pulling out the stack of paper and books that would, next year, be the homework of my students.

I'd just finished the work for my seventh year students when Mum called me down for dinner.

After dinner I went back to my room, falling asleep almost instantly. My mind was so tired from trying to come up with lessons and schedules.

XXX

The next morning I stayed home, Dora and I were invited over to spend Christmas day at Sirius's and I didn't really think that they'd want to see me every day over the holidays.

I decided to go to out for a walk. I ended up near one of my favorite hiding places.

I'd found it one day while I was wandering around London alone. It wasn't really a private place, just a playground outside an elementary school, but Dora had never found me when I came here, and I felt a little happier watching the children playing on the equipment. Their carefree laughter seemed so loud at times, but it seemed peaceful to me.

I sat on the tire swing near the gate to the playground, thinking. Of course, there weren't any children here today but the place still held the same attraction as before.

Letting my feed drag through the snow, I glanced around myself. There, standing on the corner of the street nearest me, were a group of men. I could feel their eyes on me, but I didn't care if they were there or not.

I could hear their voices as they came nearer to me. They began walking toward the park, swaying in a way that automatically made me think they were drunk.

I looked down at my feet, trying not to remember the last time I'd come face to face with a drunk man.

I could hear their voices now, loud and slurred. When I looked up again, I noticed that they were at the gate to the playground, not thirty feet from me.

I got the feeling that they were a little more than drunk as the first man came nearer to me.

"_Bella_."

My head snapped up. There was no way that he could be here, could he?

The men were conning closer, still watching me.

"Edward?" I asked still looking around, not daring to hope.

"Who you talking to, Beautiful?" asked one of the men, stepping in front of me.

"_Bella_." I could still hear his voice, just as clearly as if he were standing right behind me.

Still looking around for any hint that he'd been here, I stood up.

"Where d'ya think you're going, Sweets?" asked one of the other men, grabbing hold of my wrist.

I tried to pull myself free, but he was stronger than he looked.

"Get off me!" I yelled into his face. He just chuckled.

"Don't be that way, Hunny."

I couldn't use my wand here, not unless I wanted to bring the Ministry down on me. But I could think of a way to get out of here without using my wand.

Screwing up my eyes I thought of the first face that came to mind.

Concentrating hard on the face of Great-Aunt Walaburga, I willed myself to change.

I heard a gasp.

Opening my eyes, I saw that the man had released me. I looked up at them from lower than I usually would; Sirius's mother was a lot shorter than me.

"What the…!" the men yelled. They were all backing up from me now, terrified of what I'd just done.

I pulled out my wand now, I needed to wipe their memories. I didn't know how much they'd remember through the alcohol, but I couldn't risk anything.

After I'd finished with them, I left them lying, confused, in the snow.

I Apparated to Sirius's house. I'd decided that as long as I was in this form I might as well have some fun with it.

My mind was only half way focused on this, the other half was thinking about what I'd heard in the park.

Edward's voice. It wasn't the dull, empty echoes I remembered, but crystal clear, as if he really had been standing next to me.

I let myself into the house, not wanting to ruin the effect my ringing the doorbell.

When I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, I heard voices coming through the door.

My voice had changed when I'd changed my appearance, so all I had to do was walk in there and start screaming at Sirius.

I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open with as much force as I could.

"You!" I screeched, pointing one wizened finger at Sirius. "What are you doing in my house!?"

Sirius's head snapped up and all the color drained from his face.

"W-w-w-what on earth," he stammered, trying not to fall off the chair.

I looked around the room to see all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Dora staring at me in shock.

"What are all you, people, doing here!?" I shrieked at them.

The look on their faces set me off. I burst out laughing.

Hugging my sides, I fell to the floor, laughing my head off.

"What the…?" said Sirius looking even more confused and bewildered than before. I guessed that he'd never seen his mother laughing so much.

Gasping for air, I stood up and changed back into my usual brown-haired, brown-eyes self.

"You—you—you should've seen your faces," I managed to choke out between breathes.

"I'm gonna kill you, Izzy!" yelled Sirius, jumping up and running around the table toward me.

I managed to Disapparate the moment he came around the corner of the table, appearing next to Dora.

Sirius skidded to a halt, and once he realized where I was, turned into the massive black dog, and charged at me.

"Sorry, Sirius," I yelled appearing next to the stove on the opposite side of the kitchen. "I couldn't help myself."

This time I managed to get my wand out before he could locate me.

"_Impedimenta!_" I shouted. The bear-like dog froze in mid-air, fangs barred.

"C'mon, Sirius. It was funny. What? The king of Pranks can't take a little taste of his own medicine?" I couldn't help teasing him a little more.

_God, I wish I'd thought to take a picture of their reaction._

Though Sirius remained completely stationary, I could read the look of defeat in his eyes.

I took the charm off of him and a second later Sirius the man stood before me.

"You're going to regret that little prank of yours." His voice was dangerously calm.

I couldn't help smirking in his face.I knew that he wouldn't actually _hurt_ me, a few broken bones at most. I was a little worried though. He, Sirius had his own filing cabinet in Filtch's office. He was known for being the one who'd set Snape's pants on fire during breakfast one morning in his fifth year at Hogwarts. That coupled with the fact that he was living with the next generation of pranksters; pranksters who, in my imitation, had practically wet themselves. Fred and George were, no doubt, already scheming to get revenge, too. The three of them were a deadly match up.

"See you tomorrow," I called jovially, pivoting on my heel and Dissapparating to my room.

I lay on my bed, thinking about what had happened at the park.

The drunk men had advanced on me; I'd felt a rush of adrenaline; then I'd heard _his _voice.

He hadn't been in the playground, but hearing his voice made me feel nearer to him, made me feel like he still cared about me.

A few hours later I fell asleep. My dreams were mercifully blank tonight.

XXX

"!"

I was awoken a few hours later by Dora. We had a little tradition here; the first one awake on Christmas morning got to wake the other in any way they wanted. This year I was awoken by Dora jumping up and down on my mattress, imitating what sounded like a cross between an alarm clock, a swarm of angry bees, and an air raid siren.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she dodged my attempt to silence her, still jumping. "I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

I swung my legs out of bed, grabbing my wand. "Shut up now or I will Jinx you into a toad!" I yelled over her wails.

She pouted, and jumped up, tucking her legs under her, and landed on the bed.

"Here," she said handing me a brightly wrapped present. "Open mine first."

I smiled, taking the flat box from her.

Carefully removing the paper, I lifted the lid of the velvet box beneath it.

I let out a small gasp. There, nestled on a velvet cushion, was a necklace.

It looked like someone had grown vines of silver and woven them together, loosely. There were silver flowers with sapphires at their centers scattered at intervals along the silver threads. The clasp had to have been the most amazing part of the necklace.

It fastened in the front to showcase the giant butterfly. The detail that had been put into it was amazing.

As my finger caressed one of the wings, it twitched.

I watched in amazement as the butterfly, which was about the size of my palm when it had it's wings spread wide, walked onto my outstretched finger, leaving the ends of the necklace dangling.

Dora took the necklace from the box and turned me to face the mirror above my dresser.

She placed it around my neck, holding the ends together with one of her fingers.

It took me a moment to realize what she wanted. I lifted my hand to my throat, letting the butterfly crawl off of my finger and grasp the ends in its legs.

I was speechless. It was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I looked at Dora, mouth hanging open.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted when I could find my voice.

Dora smiled. "I think a 'thank you' will do."

I flung my arms around her. "Thank you so, so, so, so much, Dora."

I could feel the Butterfly beat its wings.

I took it off. I didn't want to ruin it before I could wear it anywhere.

I turned to the pile of parcels at the foot of my bed. The first thing I opened was a book of protective spells from Mum and Dad. Sirius had gotten me a piece of stone cut from one of the ancient pyramids in Egypt, (I had the funny feeling that he'd asked Bill to get it for him.)

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given me a hand-knitted, dark blue sweater, and a box of sweats.

I hadn't expected anything from Harry and the others, so I was surprised when I reached the bottom of the pile, to see that there were two packages from them. The first was a box of Extend-able Ears from Fred and George, the second was from Hermione.

Puzzled, I tore off the wrappings, and out fell... a book.

The book was titled in Arabic, but I could make it out.

"_Medina tu Sham,_" The city of Damascus.

Damascus, the capital of Syria, was riddled with ancient tunnels, teaming with artifacts, some dating as far back as Ancient Rome.

That night Dora and I were going to visit Sirius and the others before coming home to have Christmas Dinner with Mum, Dad, and some of Dad's friends from work.

I was a little nervous about going to Grimmauld place today. After that harmless prank I pulled he would be deadly.

I got dressed and headed out. I didn't really know where I was going or how long I'd be, so I told Dora that I would meet her there.

As I strolled through the crowded streets of London, I thought.

I hadn't heard _his _voice since the encounter at the playground, and I wanted to know what had triggered this oh-so-perfect memory of him.

There had to be a reason for it. I thought back. He had never come with me to London, so that ruled out De javu, but then what was it?

When I looked up to see where my feet had taken me, I was standing in front of the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

I shuddered at the thought of what lay beneath my feet.

I glanced around myself, taking in the shabby, deserted alleyway, before Dissapparating.

The moment I entered the house at 12 Grimmauld place, I was standing on the edge of what looked like a swamp.

I rolled my eyes and waved my wand, causing myself to be pulled across the marsh in front of me.

The moment my feet touched the ground, however, I was drenched in what appeared to be Stink Sap.

Rubbing the slime out of my eyes, I glanced around me before taking another step.

"_Carpe Retractum,_" I said aiming my wand at the door to the kitchen. The second barrel of slime came tumbling down on where I was supposed to be standing.

Using another hover charm to get myself across the hallway, I looked around me, watching for any more signs of a trap.

I levitated myself down the steps to the door at the bottom. No way was I going to set one more foot in this madhouse.

As I put my hand on the doorknob I felt something thump me, hard, on the back. I turned around, but saw nothing.

I floated through the door, only to find everyone plus Dora sitting at the table, staring at me.

"Can I put my feet here without getting slimed on?" I asked the room at large. When both Sirius and the twins had nodded, I felt safe.

I could still feel every one's eyes on me. I looked down at myself and saw that my robes were more or less the dark green of whatever they'd poured on me.

"_Scourgify,_" I muttered, pointing my wand at my robes. When I was sludge-free I walked over to the table.

"I hope your happy," I muttered, scathingly, to Sirius.

"Quite."

I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh even harder.

"What's that on your Back, Izzy?" asked Ginny, sounding slightly alarmed.

I turned, expecting to see something like a 'Kick Me' sign, but what I was was ten times worse.

I screamed as the giant, hairy, black spider sat on my shoulder. "Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!" I yelled, swatting at it.

"_Evenesco,_" Dora said after a minute of my panicked screaming.

"Tonks," whined Fred, "I was watching that."

"Sorry, but the screaming was giving me a headache." I smiled at her, before rounding on Sirius.

"What the heck was that for?" I asked, outraged. "What? No live monkeys?"

"Ooh, good idea," hissed George into Fred's ear.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I spat, making each word a sentence.

A few moments passed in silence, before Ron started to speak to Dora.

"So," I asked as I took my seat next to Hermione. "Is there anything else I should worry about?"

"No, not that I know of," she said with a sly grin. "But I think you should Dissaparate out of the kitchen, just to be safe."

I nodded. I could only imagine what tricks they had in store the moment I set foot out of this room.

I spent a lovely evening with at Sirius's, ignoring the pranks they'd pulled on me, which included something slipped into my soup that made my tongue grow to three feet long. Not willing to risk any more slime or spiders, I spun on the spot, appearing on the front steps of my house.

I went up to my room to get ready for Dad's friends.

Dad worked for the Muggle Liaison Department at the Ministry. I didn't know who was coming over, but I was sure that they would have a much more pleasant evening without me.

I change out of my street clothes and into something more appropriate for tonight's activities.

I went down when I heard the bell ring.

Standing in the doorway was a tall dark haired man, next to him was a short woman. I realized that the man was Kingsley Shacklebolt; one of the Order members. I didn't recognize the lady, though.

"Hello," I said, politely, not knowing what else to say.

"Ah, and this is my daughter, Izzy," said Dad, who had answered the door. "Izzy, this is Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shaklebolt."

I smiled at them. I walked into the dining room, Feeling a little awkward under Kingsley's searching gaze.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. I remembered eating, listening, and responding to questions thrown my way, but I didn't participate. My mind kept straying.

I tried to think of things that wouldn't remind me of them, but nothing worked. The snow outside would be perfect weather for.... The cars speeding passed on the freeway....

I excused myself after an hour of sitting at the table, taking refuge in my room.

I got ready for bed, pulling out the potion that I took nearly everyday now. I had to thank Dora for giving it to me that first night. It's helped me get the rest I needed but didn't really want.

XXX

Mr. Weasley was released, fully healed, from St. Mungo's a few days before New year's eve.

I was at Sirius's house when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins left for Hogwarts.

I noticed that Harry wasn't particularly pleased with going back. I didn't blame him; from what they've told me about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, she seemed almost worse than Jam-- _NO! _I yelled at myself. _Don't, or you'll regret it._

I said my goodbyes to Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Five minutes after they left with Lupin and Dora.

I didn't go home, however, but began to walk along the bridge above the Thames river.

I sat down on the edge of the bridge, letting my feet dangle out over the edge.

Looking down into the black waters below, I thought about the last time I'd wandered these streets. I hadn't met any drunken strangers since before Christmas.

I sighed. That was the last time I'd heard Edward's voice. I thought of every person passing me on the street behind.

They had all must've had a family, friends, a lover.

There, I'd said it. The one person I love is out roaming the world without me. He's probably forgotten that all about me by now.

He's probably found some other girl by now; maybe she would already be a vampire, that would certainly save him the headache I gave him about it.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face; but made no effort to stem the flow.

Alice is probably bugging her to go shopping with her. Rosalie would be pleased that _He _wasn't telling anymore pathetic humans about them. Who knows what Emmett is doing to her. Carlisle and Esme would be happy that _He_ was happy with her.

I refused to believe that Carlisle and Esme would forget about me. No, they would wonder what happened to me, but they would never come to find out.

I picked myself up, brushing the gravel off of my jeans.

I looked around at the people on the street. There standing near the end of the street watching me was a man.

He had long blond hair and was impossible to mistake.

Lucius Malfoy was watching me.

I let out a little squeak of fear. The way he was looking at me was scary. As he took a step forward, I took one back.

My foot hit the edge of the bridge. I knew I was out of space to run, so did Malfoy.

"_Bella_."

My head snapped up and glanced around, looking for _Him_ but not completely taking my eyes of the Deatheater in front of me.

Malfoy took ten quick paces toward me, raising his wand as he came.

"_Bella, run._" I could hear him, he sounded so close.

I couldn't think of any way out of this mess.

"Hello, Isabella," said the annoyingly proud voice of my uncle. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

As he spoke I could hear Edward growling in my head. I knew this was all an act. He never cared to see me or my family.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, suspicion dripping off of my tone.

"Not much, we just wanted to know why you were gone for so long."

"That's my business."

He took another step closer to me, an evil glint in his eyes.

"_Bella, get out of here_." The sound of my angel in my head made me smile slightly.

I could see no other way to get out. I jumped.

"No!" I could hear Malfoy yell as I twisted in the air, Dissapparating from the free-fall.

I appeared in a dark alley on the other side of London. I wasn't really in any hurry, so I continued my walk through the town.

****

**hey guys **

**plz dont be mad at me for puttting the voices in. i thought that it would add to the chapter.**

**what did u think of that thing that Tonks did to Bella on Christmas morning. I personally dont celebrate Christmas but i thought i would make something fun out of it**

**||PLEASE REVIEW||**


	7. Chapter 7 The Department of Mysteries

**Chapter 7 - The Department of Mysteries**

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

The days seemed to be flying past at a startling speed. January turned into May before I could blink.

I missed Harry and the others. They were so much fun to be around.

Izzy still seemed to be doing much better. She still looks exhausted, still won't talk about what she did in America, still miserable on the inside. She doesn't say anything, but I know my sister better than the back of my hand.

It was Thursday evening when I had a chance to visit Sirius.

Izzy was there, as usual, chatting with Mad-eye and Remus. I noticed a small mirror lying face-down on the table between them.

Since Dumbledore was sacked, we've been keeping at least one two-way-mirror handy at all times. All one had to do was look into it and say the name of the person they wanted to contact and your face would appear in the other

"Hi, guys," I said pulling up a chair next to Kingsley.

"Hi, Tonks," Sirius said as he came through the door, bloody bandages in his hands.

Remus eyed the pile of cloth in his arms. "What's that from, Sirius?"

"Buckbeak," he said simply. "I don't know what happened to him, but he injured his leg. There was this huge gash-"

"Sirius get rid of those!" I yelled running around the table, to where Izzy sat, looking green. "Izzy? Are you alright?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm fine," she said in a faint voice. "Just get rid of it."

"What's-" began Rems but I cut him off.

"Sirius get rid of them."

Sirius smiled a wicked smile as he waved his wand and got rid of the bloodied bandages.

"What was that?" asked Mad-eye, suddenly alert.

There it was again; a quiet voice muttering.

"Black."

Mad-eye's hand flashed out to the mirror on the table.

"Snape," he said. "What's happened?"

"Mad-eye?" asked Snape from the little square of glass. "Where are you?"

"Headquarters. Why?"

Snape sounded worried. "Is Black still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," said Sirius, taking the mirror from Mad-eye. "Why does that matter?"

"Potter had another vision." Snape sounded as if he were running. "He said, 'He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.' You tell me what you think he meant."

"Where is he, Snape?" Sirius asked in a hard voice.

"He, Miss Granger and Umbridge went into the Forbidden Forest About an hour ago. I'm looking for them right now. I'm still looking for him, but we need someone to go to the Ministry and stop whoever The Dark Lord sent to collect the prophecy. It may be that Potter is already there."

Sirius glanced up at us. "We're leaving _now._" As he spoke he threw the two-way mirror back on the table.

"_Black!_" yelled the reflection of Snape. "You need to stay at headquarters."

"_What?!_" yelled Sirius in the direction of the table.

"You need to tell Dumbledore what's happened. He needs to know." With that, the greasy haired, hooked nose face disappeared.

"Let's go," said Sirius. "Kreature!" he yelled up the steps.

When the stooped elf came hobbling into the room Sirius told him to re-lay the message to Dumbledore when he arrived.

We left, Dissaparating the moment we'd locked the front door.

It seemed almost routine to be running through the darkened Atrium of the Ministry, the only difference tonight was the fact that the Deatheaters were already downstairs.

We raced through the door to the Department of Mysteries, breathing hard.

The moment Remus shut the door, the walls began to spin.

"This way," growled Mad-eye, dashing through a door to the left.

We were in the Death Chamber now, sprinting down the stone benches, raining spells on the scene below.

"_Stupify!_" yelled Sirius, taking dead aim at Lucius Malfoy's head.

Malfoy ducked at the last possible moment, missing the jinx by inches.

I was anticipating this, and my jinx hit him square in the middle of the chest.

I didn't watch him fall; instead I turned my wand on the sorry excuse I had for a relative, my dear Aunt Bellatrix.

"_Impedimenta!_" I yelled.

I heard a voice beside me send another stunner at Bellatrix.

I took a chance to glance around, and saw Izzy standing next to me, firing spells at Bellatrix.

The woman below us cackled.

"Think the two of you could beat me, do you?" she yelled over the cacophony surrounding us. "Think you can out wit me, do you, little baby Bella?" She had to pause her taunting for a moment as Izzy sent another stunner directly at her head; this made her laugh louder.

"Don't. Call. Me. Bella!" Izzy was yelling, but I thought I could hear tears on her voice.

I glanced over at her for a moment to see that there were indeed tears pouring down her face.

In the split second I'd taken to see this, Bellatrix hit me, the force of the spell knocking me to the ground.

Before I blacked out, I heard Izzy scream.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I watched Dora fall down the stone steps in slow motion.

I turned my attention back to Bellatrix, whose wand was aimed at my face.

"_Protageo!_" I yelled just in time to deflect the jinx that would put me into the same state as Dora.

I began shooting spells so fast at her that she didn't have anytime to do anything other than try to avoid them.

After a few minutes of this I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Go get Harry and the others. I'll finish her." It was Sirius who spoke to me.

I lowered my wand reluctantly and left to go help Harry drag Nevile up the stone steps.

As I approached them, I saw the hem of Nevile's robes tear. I watched as the tiny glass orb fell from his pocket and was kicked between the steps, smashing against the step below them.

I didn't care to watch the smoky figure of Professor Trelawny rise from the shards of glass; didn't care to listen to the prophecy that all these people here were trying to hear.

Just then, another Deatheater stepped in front of me.

I began to duel with this new Deatheater for a moment before he froze, staring at something behind me.

I used his moment of distraction to my advantage; knocking him unconscious with a stunner.

I turned around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway above the struggling Harry and Nevile.

As I watched, he rounded up the Deatheaters with a spell.

The only two people who hadn't noticed Dumbledore's arrival were Sirius and Bellatrix.

"C'mon!" Sirius yelled, laughing in her face. "You can do better than that!"

This seemed to be the wrong move, apparently, because Bellatrix's next stunner hit him squarely in the chest.

He looked surprised as he fell backward, through the stone archway.

I stood frozen in shock.

I heard someone yelling; felt someone push past me.

I couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

There was more yelling, more running, more flashes of light.

I knew there was no way to help Sirius anymore; but Dora was still lying on the floor.

I walked over to her, feeling the side of her neck. Her pulse was faint, but still discernible.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't lost _everything_ again.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling the tears flowing freely now.

I couldn't believe it. Sirius couldn't be dead. But I had to believe; I'd seen it with my own eyes.

After a few minutes Lupin came up to me. With his help, I got Dora up off the ground.

I looked around.

The Deatheaters were sitting in a tight circle, seemingly trapped by an enchantment.

I couldn't see Dumbledore anymore, Harry was missing, too.

Lupin carried Dora to a flat bench and began checking her over, looking for any signs of damage.

I went to find the others.

I stepped through the door to the brain room. I saw a girl with dirty blond hair lying behind a desk, unconscious.

"_Renevate,_" I said, pointing my wand at her chest.

She blinked rapidly a few times, and I suddenly recognized her.

"Luna?" I asked.

"I-Izzy?" she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with the Order." As I spoke she tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down. "Just lie still for a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later all of Harry's friends were back at Hogwarts, Dora and Mad-eye were on their way to St. Mungo's, and Kingsly, Lupin and I were being questioned by two Ministry officials.

I don't really remember what I told them, Kingsley did most of the talking. I was desperate to get out of here, quickly; I needed to make sure Dora was safe.

Lupin must've noticed my impatience, because he excused both myself and him.

He took my hand and dissapparated.

My feet landed on the tiled floor of St. Mungo's waiting room a few seconds later.

I walked up to the Welcome Witch's desk.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" I asked before she could say a word.

She looked down at the long register in front of her. "Fourth floor," she said after a few minutes, "Ward 49, but I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a few minutes, the Healers are still...."

I didn't let her finish. The moment she'd said what ward Dora was in, I was up the stairs, almost running in my haste.

By the time I'd gotten to the second floor, Lupin had caught up to me.

"Izzy, wait!" he called out to me, catching my forearm in his hand.

I tried to break free from his tight grip.

"Izzy, calm down," he said, pulling me around to face him. "She's going to be fine, don't worry."

I couldn't take it any more. First I'd lost Edward and his family- who I'd considered my extended family, too. Then it was Sirius; and now Dora was here, in a ward for those hexed so severely that they wouldn't be able to sit upright for at least a week.

I burst into tears, burying my head in Lupin's chest.

"Shh," Lupin said, rubbing circles into my back. "Everything's going to be alright."

It took me a few minutes to calm myself down.

We began to walk up the steps again, this time at a much more reasonable pace.

I opened the door to the ward, looking around for the familiar glint of Bubblegum-pink.

There, sitting up in the bed opposite the door, was Dora.

I ran up to her, fresh tears spilling from my eyes.

"Hey, Izzy." It was her nonchalance that set me over the edge. Salty tears pouring down my face, I pulled her into a hug. I felt her wince at the movement, but she didn't pull away.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I muttered into her hair.

She didn't say anything, just continued to pat my hair.

After an immeasurable minute, we broke apart.

"So," said Dora, as if she wasn't sitting in a hospital ward. "What happened after I passed out?"

I couldn't say it, couldn't relive the last couple hours; so Lupin told her.

I sat in one of the chairs near the bed, doing my best to ignore Dora and Lupin's conversation.

I tried to think of the positive things that had come from this. For one the Ministry seemed to have accepted the fact that You-Know-Who is back. Dumbledore and Harry were no longer considered nut jobs anymore.

And Sirius wasn't a wanted man anymore, not that it would really matter to him.

I couldn't seem to pull my thoughts away from Sirius completely. My world was crumbling in on me again.

XXX

I must've fallen asleep in the chair, because, what felt like minutes later, Lupin was shaking me awake.

He took me home. I didn't think I could do it alone, I was to depressed to think straight.

I collapsed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**so what did u think?**

**did I do a good job portraying this scene?**

**Who out there has seen New Moon? **

**If you didn't OMG U HAVE TO GO THIS MOMENT it was sooo awesome **

**to answer some of the questions I've been getting .**

**1. Bella is the same age as Percy, so that would be about 20 now**

**2. Edward and the rest of the Cullens are comming, the will be here in the next few chapters (There is no way you will get more about that at the moment :D )**

**3. I dont think there will be a trip to Italy soon, but i only have about thirteen chapters up in my notebook and anything could change.**

**4. crazy-wee-cat when I said "Umbridge was almost as bad as Jam-" i meant James in twilight (Not Harry's dad :D )**

**5. and to EverlastingMuse i am gunna post more of my muslim ff, i have the next chapter up in a notebook, i just haven;t been able to get it up cuz i am focusing on this story at the mo.**

**Glad u all are enjoing my story and that u dont hate me 4 putting in the voices in the last chapter**

**the next chapter should be up soon (by 'soon' i mean within a week)**

**||PLEASE REVIEW||**


	8. Chapter 8 Broken Hearts

**Chapter 8 - Broken Hearts**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. I spent the majority of it holed up in my room.

It seemed like a day had passed before it was time to board the train at Platform 9 3/4 .

Dora wasn't here to see me off. she was part of the team of Aurors guarding the school. I would get the chance to see her when I arrived, but Mum and Dad were here.

"Take care of yourself, Izzy," said Mum as she hugged me.

"I'm gunna miss having you around, Iz," Dad said, pulling me away from Mum so he could have his turn at squeezing the life out of me.

I smiled weakly. I doubted that they would notice my absence now. As of late, I hadn't been much fun to hang around.

The whistle blew just then, signaling that we were about to leave.

I jumped onto the train, turning to wave back at my parents.

"Love you!" I called to them, ignoring the pain in my chest at the reminder of the last time I'd said that to someone.

The train began chugging away from the platform. I stayed by the window until I could no longer see my parent's grinning faces.

I went into my compartment, drawing the blinds down on the door.

I knew it was selfish to keep the compartment to myself, but I wasn't in any mood to have company at the moment.

I sat with my copy of _Spellman's Syllabury_open on my lap, rereading the familiar shapes and symbols on the worn pages.

Around noon the witch who pushed the lunch trolley came by.

I bought a few Cauldron Cakes and a Chocolate Frog.

When I looked at the card that came with the frog, I almost threw up. Grinning at me from the little square of parchment was Sirius.

It was an old photo of him; his hair was shorter, his face less lined. I flipped the card over to see what had been written about him.

**Sirius Black**

_1961-1996_

Most famous for being the first person to escape from

Azkaban Fortress. Falsely accused for the murder

of twelve Muggles and one wizard, and imprisoned

without trial. Murdered by his cousin, Belatrix Lestrange,

on Ministry of Magic premises.

My stomach clenched at the mention of his murder.

Someone opened the door to the compartment just then.

It was a girl, probably in her first year. She had dark black hair and wide gray eyes.

She seemed to be hiding from someone, breathing hard, like she'd just run here from the other end of the train.

Her eyes fell on me just then and she looked awkward.

"Err... sorry... I didn't mean...." She was babbling in her embarrassment.

I smiled gently at her, letting her trail off into silence. "I'm Iz- uh, Professor Tonks," I said once she finished mumbling. It felt strange to be introducing myself as a teacher.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she began, edging her way towards the door. "I'll just go."

"You don't have to."

"Really?" she asked, relief obvious on her voice.

I nodded, smiling. "Why don't you have a seat."

She took the spot across from me, watching me with curious eyes.

"What's you name?" I asked, trying to break the tension in the air.

"My name is Helena McKinon."

"Well, Helena," I began, stifling a giggle at her expression. "What year are you in?"

"First."

We began chatting pleasantly about random things. Helena was quite talkative, once she relaxes enough to speak coherently, that is.

It seemed like minutes later when I noticed the darkening skies. Helena left to change, while I put my book back into my trunk.

As the train pulled to a stop I picked up Elwyn, The owl Dora had gotten me for my birthday.

I made my way, slowly through the crowded corridor.

I saw Dora watching the flow of students surging past her.

I walked up behind her, making her jump when I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I said, once she saw it was me, turning to give me a hug. "What's up?"

"Not much," she said, "I'm watching for Harry." Her voice was calm, but I noticed that her hair was a her natural mousy brown, not quite as dark as mine was but recognizable as being related.

I hadn't seen much of Dora over the summer. She'd had to go abroad on a job for the Order.

She hadn't told me about it but it seemed that she was successful in whatever it was she'd been doing, otherwise she wouldn't be back here. My family weren't quitters.

"See you later, then," I called out, heading towards the carriages.

I could feel her gaze on my retreating figure for a moment longer, before it returned to the swarm of people in front of her.

I got into a carriage that currently didn't have any occupants, yet.

I picked at the ends of my brown hair.

I screwed up my eyes, focusing on making it an unnatural pinkish red color.

When I opened my eyes, now a deep blue color, I saw that there were three people in the carriage with me, all looking at me with wonder in their eyes.

I smiled at them, before turning to watch the Castle growing larger and larger as we approached it.

When we arrived I walked straight into the Great Hall without hesitating.

I looked up to the Head Table, seeing Professor McGonagall chatting with a portly man I'd never met before.

He was bald, but his mustache made him look like a walrus.

When I got up to the front table, Professor McGonagall stood up. Excusing herself from the conversation, she came to greet me.

"Hello, Isabella," she said with a small smile.

"Hello, Professor."

"I'd just like to tell you that you'll be staying in Professor Cromwell's office on the fifth floor."

"Thank you." With that she sat back down, leaving me free to pick my seat.

I took a chair next to Hagrid's massive chair. Hagrid was still outside, taking the first years on the traditional journey by boat across the black lake.

I watched as the Hall slowly filled up, watching as students exchnged greetings with friends.

After a few minutes the Hall settled as Professor McGonagall led the scarred looking first years up to the front of the Hall.

My eyes scanned the Griffendor table, looking for the familiar glint of red - natural red- head of Ron. I knew that the others would be near him.

I saw him sitting near the back of the Hall. Hermione was across from him, but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

I was vaguely aware that the Sorting Hat was singing, but my mind was a million miles away, wondering what had happened to Harry.

My attention was diverted as the Hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall began the roll call.

I clapped, politely, as each trembling first year walked to their appointed House Tables. I clapped a little harder when Helena was sorted into Ravenclaw. I knew she would be, she'd seemed like a smart person.

Once the last person was seated Dumbledore stood up, clapping his hands once to draw our attention.

"Well," he said in a voice that implied he was going to be quick. "I think I hear some stomachs growling from up here. Tuck in." He smiled as laughter broke out among the students.

As he took his seat, the golden plates on the tables filled with food.

A few minutes after I'd filled my plate filled my plate, Hagrid arrived.

"Hello, Izzy," he said, a smile crinkling the corners of his beetle-black eyes. "Or should I call you 'Professor'?"

"Hi, Hagrid, and Izzy is just fine." I smiled. Hagrid had that effect on everyone he met. He was just so much fun to be around.

Just as the dishes in front of me filled with deserts, the doors to th Hall opened and two people walked in. One was Snape, the other, surprisingly, was Harry.

I watched Harry take his seat next to Ron and Hermione.

There was something dark on the front of his T-shirt and he looked annoyed.

Professor Dumbledore stood up just then, raising his hands for silence.

As I watched, the cuff of his sleeve fell away from his hands, revealing a blackened hand.

"The very best of evenings to all of you!" he began but noticed the murmuring that circulated around his injured hand.

"Nothing to worry about," he said, dismissively, shaking his sleeve back to hid his hand. "Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you.

"I would like to warn all the new students that the forest on the grounds is strictly off limits to all those who would like to see their next birthdays. Mr. Filtch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome two new members of staff this year,

"I am sorry to say that Professor Cromwell, our Ancient Runes teacher, has retired. Taking over her post is our very own Isabella Tonks."

I stood up as people at the Ravenclaw table roared.

I recognized some of the faces beaming up at me as I sat back down. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck.

Dumbledore waited till the hall quieted.

"Professor Slughorn-" the bald man stood up - "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master."

"_Potions?_" The word was echoed all around the room.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore spoke in a distinctly louder voice so as to be heard over the commotion, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the dark Arts Teacher."

"NO!" I heard someone yell, but I didn't look around at them.

There was more muttering around the Hall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The caste's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, however irksome you might find them.

"We have a few new positions in the staff that will be filled by Dr. Cullen and his family"

As Dumbledore spoke their name, seven vampires filed into the hall.

Waking between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, _they_made their way up to the Head table.

All seven of them were present; all seven of them looked like they'd rather be elsewhere; all seven of them looked like they'd lost something.

My eyes scanned over their perfect faces, looking at each of them in turn.

When I looked at Edward I did a double-take.

He looked like he hadn't hunted in ages; his eyes were as black as pitch, dark purple bruises beneath them. But that wasn't what made me look. The expression in them made it look as if he was being burned alive

I couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

I was glad when they reached the front of the Hall.

They stood staring out over the sea of black before them; their backs were to me, leaving me free to escape.

Dumbledore began to talk, but I didn't hear his words.

I slid my chair back, silently, darting to the door to the chamber behind the staff table.

I glanced around the room. There was a door on the opposite wall.

I walked- ran - through it and made my way through the side passages, avoiding the rest of the school, up to my new office.

I locked the door as I closed it behind me.

The office was a circular room, cut in half by a wall. A door in this wall led to my living quarters. There wasn't any decor around the place, but I could change that as easily as I could change my hair.

I went through to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed the moment I was near enough.

I hugged a pillow to my chest, letting the tears flow.

I couldn't believe that they were here. _Here;_at Hogwarts.

I knew why they were here. Of course I did. It was the same reason I went to Forks Dumbledore had wanted extra protection for the school.

I fell asleep, fully clothed, not having moved an inch since entering the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**so what do you think??**

**If you're wondering WTH r the Cullens doing at Hogwats. that will be explained in the next chapt.**

**PLEAZE REVIEW ****it is almost better than Girl Scout Cookies :)**

**Luf all of u**

**Plz review**** i like NEED to hear your thoughts on this or i loose my inspiration to write :(**

**Minna **


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

**jeepers Idk what is wrong with me; i just cant seem to stop typing.**

**I still got a lot more so dont worry about that. I just have to get it all typed up.**

**and happy B-day Poppy Snape hope u like this :)**

**Leave comments I like them (and you guys can criticize all u like I dont mind)**

**this is during the summer when 'Tonks went abroad doing something for the Order' enjoy**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9 - Confrontation**

**Tonks's P.O.V. **

I was thinking about Izzy. She has been depressed, even more than usual if it was possible, ever since that fateful trip to the Ministry. Sirius had been the one antidote I'd been able to find. But now he was gone, and I needed to find something else.

I thought back to what she'd told me about Edward. From what I understood he really loved her. I thought I could understand why he left, but why he told her those things.... I didn't understand him at all.

What I did understand, however, was that I had to find him. Dumbledore still needed extra protection for the school, so I left.

I went to the branch of the government in America that dealt with magic.

Area 51 was widely known as the facility that researched U.F.O.s, but, in reality, it was the American Ministry of Magic

I'd requested permission to see the files of all mythical creatures that'd lived in Washington State last year.

It wasn't _that_hard. I came up with around a million results, but once I narrowed it down to 'vegetarian' vampires, it was a synch.

The family that popped up consisted of four males and three females. I recognized the name of one of the women, Alice; she must've been the one who'd thrown the party, according to Izzy.

There was also and Edward and a Jasper. I didn't think that there would be any way that the names could be so perfectly matched and _not_be them.

The file said that they were living in a town in Massachusetts called Cape Cod.

By the time I'd finished with their file, it was nearing midnight. I decided to turn in for the night; I would pay this coven a visit in the morning.

XXX

Alice's P.O.V.

I can't believe Edward.

It's been almost a year and he still hasn't caved yet. I know that he can't hold up forever, he'll go back one day, and soon.

Everyone's been miserable since we left. Edward ran away to South America doing who-knows-what. Emmett has been lonely without him. Carlisle and Esme never smile anymore, and Jasper feels so guilty all the time, which, in turn, makes us feel guilty, too.

I was sitting on the couch in our Cape Cod home, staring out over the vast, black ocean in front of me, when a vision came to me.

Bella was walking up a driveway - no, wait, not _a _driveway,_ our_ driveway, here, in Massachusetts.

The vision dissolved as fast as it had come, the only other information I'd gained from it was that she would come in the morning.

I screamed, jumping up from the couch, running to the kitchen.

I grabbed the phone off its cradle, punching in the familiar number as the others came into the room.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

I could tell that everyone else in the room was bursting with curiosity. My scream hadn't been one of horror, but glee, so they weren't frightened.

"It's Bella," I said in a rush, hanging up the phone and redialing Edward's number.

On the tenth try he picked up.

"What?" he growled into the receiver.

"Bella is coming to Cape Cod."

"_What?!_" everyone - including Edward- shrieked.

"I just had a vision that Bella is going to be walking up our driveway - here - tomorrow. I'm not sure how she found us, but, Edward, you need to get your sorry hide back here, NOW!" I yelled the last word into the phone before throwing it back into its cradle.

I turned to look at the others, shock still evident on their faces.

"What?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Alice," said Jasper a little hesitantly, "how did Bella find us?"

"I'm not sure..." I began, "but I do know that she _will_be here and that she wants to talk to all of us - especially Edward."

I left to go for a walk along the moonlit beach. Jasper followed me as I'd expected.

We walked, hand in hand, down the rocky beach in silence.

We arrived back at the house around dawn. Edward hadn't gotten back yet, but I knew that he was running through Texas right now. He would arrive a few minutes after Bella did.

XXX

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

I woke up and got dressed as fast as I could. When I looked in the Mirror, I screwed up my eyes, focusing on Izzy's face, willing myself to change.

When I left a few minutes later I looked like Izzy's twin.

I Dissaparated. When I opened my eyes I was standing at the end of a long driveway.

I began to walk forward, but, before I'd gone ten paces, something cold and hard slammed into me.

"Bella!" it squealed.

"A-Alice?" I asked unsure.

"Of course it's me, Bella." She released me and I got a better look at her. SHe was short, probably 5'1" at the most. Her features were perfect. Se reminded me of a sprite. "Come on, let's go inside, Everyone's missed you so much."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward down the drive.

We seemed to walk forever before the trees broke apart to reveal a large, Victorian-style house.

I stood looking at it for a moment before following Alice inside. I patted my pocket, reassuringly, making sure my wand was still there.

As we entered a woman with caramel colored hair came up to me, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Bella," she whispered into my ear, "We never meant to hurt you."

I returned her hug as naturally as I could, before asking the fatal question. "Where is Edward?"

"He should be here in exactly two minutes," said Alice from behind me.

I looked around the room. There were four others there besides Alice and the woman who hugged me. I guessed that the tall, blond haired man was Jasper, because of the way he was holding Alice by the waist. Izzy'd said that they were mates.

A minute passed and Alice's head snapped up. "He's here."

I turned around to greet the man who'd caused so much misery to my sister.

A figure appeared in the doorway. He had bronze hair and black eyes. I had to hand it to Izzy; she sure could pick 'em.

I could see past the looks, however.

Edward looked as if he was seeing a ghost,

"Bella?" he asked in a cracked voice. "Bella is it really you?"

I decided that I was more angry at him than I wanted to keep up pretenses.

"No," I said in a vice cold as ice.

My wand flashed out of my pocket and the spell I'd been longing to cast at him ever since I'd heard what he'd done burst from my lips.

"_Rictusempra!_"

Edward flew backwards, out the still open door.

"What the...!" I heard someone yell behind me, but I didn't bother to look back at them.

"I'm surprised she let you call her that, actually," I said as I advanced on the place where Edward crouched against the foot of the spruce I'd just sent him sailing into. "She hates that nickname."

"Who are you?" he asked.

I sighed and screwed up my eyes, letting my hair shrink back into its usual pink, spiky mess.

"Her sister."

"What?!" I heard several voices gasp.

"Bella didn't have any siblings," said Edward confidently.

"'Bella' didn't tell you a lot of things." I drew air quotes around the name as I said it.

"Like what?" he challenged.

"Like the fact that she hates when anyone calls her Bella. Like she can change her appearance at will like I just did a minute ago. Like the fact that the entire reason she moved to Forks was because she knew what you were and needed your help. I could go on for days, but one _very_ important detail she forgot to mention was the fact that she was a witch." Once I'd started talking it was as if a flood gate had burst.

"_Rictusempra!_" I screamed again, but this time he dodged it. "You jerk. Do you know what she'd been going through?" I screeched. "She's still in love with you and you dropped her like a sack of dragon droppings. And, as if that wasn't enough, the one person who's managed to make her smile in the past eleven months you've been gone was murdered in front of her eyes by our dear Aunt Bellatrix." I began shooting spell after spell at him, my eyes filling with tears.

Edward didn't dodge them this time. He let me fume at him, letting me jinx him over and over again.

None of the spells did any real damage to him, but they made me feel better.

After I'd exhausted a great deal of hexes on him, he was hanging upside-down from a tree limb, looking as if he wanted more.

"Please let him down," a gentle voice at my elbow said.

I complied, tears rolling down my face as someone guided me onto a couch.

I felt a wave of calmness flow over me, making the tears dry up and allowing me to breathe normally.

"I deserve far worse than that," Edward muttered as he came in.

I glared at him. "The first night Izzy came home, she woke us up screaming. She's been using a potion to sleep without waking us up since December. The only time she ever laughed was at our Uncle Sirius's house, but in May, he was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, our escaped convict of a relative.

"That's why I'm surprised she let you call her 'Bella.' All the time she was here. Bellatrix was in Azkaban for torture ever since Izzy was four."

I shuddered, thinking about the Longbottoms. Death would've been a better fate than what happened to them.

"Can I ask what your name is?" asked the blond haired man with a gentle face.

"Tonks."

"Okay, so, Tonks, can you tell us why Izzy went to Forks?"

"To ask for your help," I said simply. "Hogwarts the school of magic in England, is in trouble.

"You see, there was this wizard who went over to the Dark Arts, went in as deep as you can get. His name was - " I didn't want to say it, so I asked them for a pen.

"Lord Voldemort?" asked Edward.

"Shh." I flinched at the name, "Don't say it. If you knew what he's done you would fear him, too."

The big man with dark hair laughed.

I glared at him. "You-Know-Who kills people without a second thought. He treats Muggles like people treat an ant; killing them is pleasure to him."

"Oh, my god," said the motherly woman. "That's horrible."

"Muggles?" asked Alice.

"Non-magic people."

I looked around myself, making sure that they were listening, I didn't want to have to repeat Harry's tragic story.

"Fifteen years ago, You-Know-Who was really strong. He was gathering followers, terrorizing the community.

"He was at the top of his game when he went to kill this family. It was a small family, only the parents and Harry, their baby boy I don't know exactly why he was going to kill them but there was this prophecy and it foretold You-Know-Who's demise.

"Anyway, You-Know-Who killed Lily and James - Harry's parents - but when he tried to kill Harry something happened. His killing curse rebounded upon him and almost killed him.

"The January Izzy came to Forks, You-Know-Who was getting stronger again.

"Dumbledore knew this, and he asked Izzy to come to ask you to help protect the school in more ways than he could."

I looked around. Apparently I'd shocked them all into silence. They were all watching me with wide eyes.

"No," said Edward suddenly, as if he was answering a question. "I can't _hear_her."

"It must be genetic then," said the blond haired man.

"What must be, Carlisle?" asked Alice.

Edward kept his gaze on me as he spoke. "The fact that I can't hear her mind. But it's different than with Bella."

_What?!_"You can do Legilimency?" I blurted before I could catch myself.

"What?"

"Read minds," I clarified.

Edward nodded, still watching me. "Didn't Bella tell you that?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked sarcastically. "I had to squeeze your last _name_out of her."

I thought through what I'd seen every time I'd mentioned Izzy. I knew that he couldn't read my mind because I was using Occlumency.

Watching Edward closely, I let down my walls around my mind, letting him relive the last year through my eyes.

His eyes widened as I opened up, but the expression he wore soon became a look of horror.

I thought about the night that Izzy came home, how she'd woken us all up screaming. About her expression when she'd told me what'd happened between them. Her constant distance from the world around her. Her at the hospital after Sirius died.

"Stop!" he begged, turning his face from me. "Please stop."

"Maybe now you'll understand," I said, my voice thick with tears. "She needs you, you idiot."

"I can't," he mumbled, "she shouldn't love me, it's not right."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I couldn't take anymore talk like this. "Just shut up!"

I stood up and walked toward him.

"You listen and you listen good. Izzy loves you. I am sick of all you men thinking that you know everything about everything. Here it is, plain and simple, Izzy loves you; and from what I can tell you love her, too. If you care about her health at all you would go back and say all of this to her face, but you won't. You are just like every other male on this whole planet. YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I shouted the last part in his startled face.

I spun on my heel, heading for the door.

I paused, reaching into my pocket and pulled out a slip of parchment.

"If you decide to help Professor Dumbledore, come to this address before September first." I dropped the slip on the nearest table before spinning on my foot, vanishing from their living room.

I didn't know if they would come to Hogwarts, and, at this moment, I didn't care. I was too mad.

Last week I'd told Remus that I was in love with him and he'd said pretty much the same thing that Edward had told Izzy; the whole "I'm-a-monster-and-I-won't-let-you-love-me-by-cutting-you-out-of-my-life" crap.

I was sick of it; sick of men, sick of the way Izzy felt all the time, sick of life.

I took a Portkey back to London, before Dissaparating home.

**||PLEASE REVIEW||**


	10. Chapter 10 Curses and Commotion

**hey guys.**

**glad u all enjoyed Tonks curse Edward out (literally :D ) ive been planning how i would do that scene for months and now i m glad that u got to read it. **

**WOOT WOOT i got a little over a hundred pages in my notebooks (yes i mean plural i ran outta space in the first one) typed up now, the entire story so far is about 164 pgs of handwriting split into about 15 chapters. but dont worry I m no where near finished with it. i think that i just came to the point where i am writing it a little slower than b4 (i havent planned out what i m going to do in this chapter im working on at the mo) so i m at a little writers block, but that means i have more time to try to get all the chapters up on line. **

**and i realized that i never put a disclaimer in the begining so here goes.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WEIRD RAMBLINGS OF A 15 YR OLD TEENAGE GIRL'S MIND.**

**and now on with the story - - we are back at Hogwarts now**

**Chapter 10 - Curses and Commotion**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day, feeling as if I'd slept on a bed of nails.

It took me a moment to remember why that was.

I couldn't believe that _they_ were here. I didn't understand how they could've known to come here, but I had the funny feeling that someone in the Order was sent to get them.

After sitting in bed for about twenty minutes, I decided to go and see if it was time for breakfast yet.

I took my time getting ready, putting some of my things away as I did so.

By the time I got down downstairs, the Hall was half full.

My eyes scanned the long house tables as I made my way up to the Staff Table, looking for the messy, bronze mop that would announce _his _presence.

I didn't see him, but I did notice that Carlisle was in deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. When I glanced around the room, again, I saw that he was the only Cullen in the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd changed my hair, today it was shoulder-length and blond. I wasn't ready to face _them_yet.

"Ah, there you are, Professor." I turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me, holding a thick wad of parchment. "I've got your class schedule here." As she spoke she handed me one of the papers in her folder.

"Thank you, Professor." I turned back toward the Staff table, only to see that Edward was standing next to Carlisle now.

I could tell that my breathing had sped up the moment I saw him. I turned and nearly sprinted out of the Hall.

"Izzy!" I heard someone call, but I didn't stop to see who it was.

I skidded to a stop at the top of the stone staircase, darting into the first secret passage I came across. I didn't want anyone following me.

After running around for ten minutes, I ended up in front of my office.

I darted in, slamming the door behind me.

I collapsed in the desk chair, letting my head fall into my hands.

It took me a minute to remember that I had to go and prepare for my first class of the year.

I looked down at the slip of parchment that Professor McGonagall had given me and saw that my first class was the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I smiled slightly; Hermione would be in that class, I would know at least one person in the class.

Ten minutes later I walked into my classroom. As I put my things down, I could feel twenty pairs of eyes on me.

I looked up to see Hermione standing in front of my desk, a huge smile eating up her face.

"Hi, Izzy," she said, "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you last night; I had to help the first years."

"Thanks."

She went to sit back down as the bell rang.

I proceeded with roll call, ignoring the giggles when someone called me 'Professor.' I guess they still thought of me as Clumsy Izzy.

Once I was done with that, I proceeded with the lesson.

"Turn to page ten in your text books, please."

It felt strange to be giving orders, but stranger still to see them being carried out. I guessed I would have to get used to it though.

We spent most of the lesson reviewing the material they'd already studied.

After that I got down to business; having then decipher the complex symbols I drew on the board. I passed out worksheets, telling them that these would be part of their homework.

The bell rang, signaling second period.

I had a few minutes till my fourth years showed up, so I settled into my chair, closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when the room began filling up with students again. The sleepless nights had to end soon before I collapsed.

The rest of the day continued in the same manner, getting slightly more and more repetitive as the day wore on.

XX

Nothing too eventful happened that first week at school, unless you counted the thirty plus students that came up to me in the halls to congratulate me on my new position. After a few days, however, most people had stopped coming.

It was strange, my sudden popularity. During my years as a student here, I had spent most of my energy trying to blend into the background. Now, however, I seemed to be mentioned at least twice a day to everyone here, including the Cullens.

I wasn't sure if I wanted them to recognize me just yet. I kind of wanted to see what they acted like without knowing I was here.

Dumbledore had told the school that this particular coven of vampires didn't drink from humans, that they were going to help protect the school, and that they were to be welcomed with open arms.

Edward, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle were stationed inside the castle, while the others patrolled the grounds.

I noticed that every time I passed one of them in the halls, their heads would snap up and look at me. At times like these I would watch my feet and try to look preoccupied.

I knew that Alice knew something was different about me, that I was familiar. I didn't know if it was a vision or that she recognized something I did.

It was different with Edward. Every time I saw him, he looked like he was trying to stop himself from falling apart. Whenever I passed him in the corridors, his eyes would light up, and an expression of hope would appear on his face.

I knew that he recognized my scent; my powers didn't extend so far as to disguise it, but his reaction to it didn't make sense to me.

He'd said he'd moved on, that he didn't love me. If all that was true, why in the name of Merlin did he look so happy at the thought that I was near?

The first few weeks of term came and went pretty fast. My life consisted of teaching, watching the Cullens, eating, grading papers, and watching the Cullens.

The second week in October brought with it the first Hogsmead trip of the term.

I decided to go out with the students. I needed a break from the castle, and, anyway, I wanted to talk to Dora.

I knew that the only person who would bring the Cullens here would be her. She had watched me from my first night home, looking for something, something that'd been erased from my face. If it hadn't been Dora my next guess was Lupin.

I went to the Hog's Head Inn. I didn't really want to be stuck in with all those Hogwarts students in The Three Broomsticks.

Sipping my Firewhiskey, I stared out the sleet-flecked window.

I watched for Dora; wondering what I'd say to her if I did see her.

After an hour of blissful quiet and stinky pub I left, thinking it was time I got back to the castle before this storm got any worse.

Just as I was passing The Three Broomsticks, I heard screaming in the distance.

Running up I saw Ron, Hermione, and Leanne - one of the girls in my seventh year class- all trying to hold a shrieking Katie Bell.

"What happened?!" I shouted to Hermione over the sound of Katie's screams and the howling wind.

"I don't know!" she yelled.

I tried to help them hold Katie down. After a few minutes Harry came jogging into view, Emmett a few paces behind him.

Emmett took one look at Katie before gathering her into his arms and darting off in the direction of the castle, a blur in the distance.

I watched after them for a moment before looking around at the gathered students.

"Don't touch it!" someone yelled behind me.

I turned to see Ron, with his hand stretched out, look up at Harry. I looked to what he'd been reaching for and gasped.

"Get away! All of you!" I screamed, pulling Harry and Ron out of my way

"_Repairo_," I yelled pointing my wand at the wrappings, causing the necklace to be concealed in the brown wrappings.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" I said, levitating the little package a few feet in front of me. "C'mon you lot," I said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the sobbing Leanne. "Let's get back to the castle."

As we neared the front doors, Professor McGonagall came running up.

"What happened? Mr. Cullen said that you saw what happened to Katie?"

"Professor, where's Katie?" I asked. "Professor Snape needs to see this-" I gestured to the package in front of me- "it's the thing that cursed her."

"Hospital Wing," she told me, before rounding on the others. "You lot come with me."

"Get out of my way, Filtch," I said sharply, pushing the caretaker and his Dark detectors out of my way. "I need to go help with Katie."

I ran up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

When I arrived, I saw that Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey had managed to quiet Katie's screaming.

"Professor Snap," I said, stepping closer to the bed. "This might help a little." As I spoke I placed the package on the bedside table, carefully peeling away the paper with my wand and exposing the opal necklace beneath it.

Snape's eyes just about fell out of his head when he saw it, but he quickly recovered, moving forward and casting different spells over Katie's motionless body.

I exited the ward silently, leaving Professor Snape to his work.

As I turned the corner to the stone staircase I ran into something small and hard.

"Oof, Sorry," I said before seeing who it was.

Alice smiled up at me. "It's okay." Her eyes never left my face. She looked like she was trying to see something in my eyes, trying to find something.

I looked away. I could feel her eyes boring into my back all the way down the first few flights of steps.

I hadn't really factored Alice's visions into my plans to avoid them; but, seeing as I didn't want to make myself known just yet, I didn't think it really mattered. I was going to be Izzy for as long as I could. I didn't want them to have to put on a happy face because they knew I was here, they should be allowed to live the way they want.

I almost ran back to my office.

I'd covered a great deal of wall space with bookshelves. It seemed that I could never get enough written words into my brain.

I'd also placed a lot mirrors around the room. Those were always in my room; Dora had at least twice as many. I kept them so that I could know what I looked like at every moment. When you have had a gift like this forever, you start to notice that sometimes you can't control what you look like. It helped me a lot over the past years. There was one time that I had turned up at an appointment with pink and blue hair. Let's just say that it didn't go to well; the mirrors have helped avoid reliving that scene.

I lay down on my bed; feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

XXX

I woke up twenty minutes later to the sound of tapping on my window.

I looked up to see a white-brown barn owl perched on the sill, a scroll of parchment in her beak.

**XXXXX**

**if u love this story and want to see more of it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**it's the little green button down there**

**:D**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11 Owls

**hey guys i know this is a shorter chapt than usual but i had to put it in there; it helps with the plot.**

**enjoy and i own nothing but a few tattered copies of the books and my crazy imagination **

**  
Chapter 11 - Owls**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

We were now living at Hogwarts, the school that Tonks had asked us to come to. Against my better judgment, I came with the rest of the family.

We were staying in four different offices on the second floor. I had a room to myself, but that only made me feel Bella's absence _that_much more.

I was taking a break from the castle, running through the forest. Dumbledore had told us that the Forbidden Forest provided ample opportunity for us to hunt, as long as what we hunted had no effect on the population of the school, (i.e. Centaurs, Acromantulas, Unicorns, ect.)

I needed to leave this place. I couldn't stand that there were so many secrets Bella had kept from me, like the fact that she had a sister who could knock a fully grown vampire thirty feet in the air.

I sat down between the roots of one of the ancient trees here, letting my head fall into my hands.

I couldn't stand it. I needed to go find Bella, but, according to her sister, she was somewhere in London. That little tidbit of information reduced my search to about a million different households. Lovely.

Why did I have to leave? Why did I have to be so stupid? That Tonks woman was right. I thought I knew everything. I thought this was better for Bella. My Bella. But she wasn't mine to claim anymore. I'd let her go.

_Where is she now?_

If I could answer that question I would be out of her before you could blink. I could tell her all of this; that I was forever hers; that she would be the only thing I cared about till the the end of time. I could tell her that I'd been stupid, that every word I'd said in the forest back in Forks had been a lie, and I hated it.

I looked up at the lark sitting on a branch fifty feet above my head. It was a tan color with gold on its wings tips.

I couldn't help thinking of how the lark resembled Bella, not in the physical sense but in the image. It was so fragile, so innocent; it had no idea of the monster that lurked below.

I thought I could see _her_in the halls here sometimes; I thought I could smell her unique aroma; but, whenever I noticed these similarities, there was always someone else in front of me. Several girls here had dark brown hair, several girls had dark brown eyes, none of them was my Bella.

The woman who taught Ancient Runes was slightly different from the rest of the female population at the school.

It was always her when I thought I smelled _her,_always her when I thought I'd heard her voice.

I looked back up at the lark, contemplating. If Bella really was a witch there must be some record of her here. Maybe she'd been a prefect or Head girl...

And then it hit me.

I leaped up, ignoring the startled bird flying away, and raced to the castle.

I went up to my room, pulling from a drawer a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. I don't think I will ever get used to writing like this, but, then again, I don't think I will ever get over the facts that Tonks had told me about Bella.

"_Dear Bella,_" I wrote.

_I know Edward told you that we would leave you alone, that we wouldn't disturb your life anymore, but I have to know._

_In mid August a woman, named Tonks, came to our house, claiming to be your sister. She told me a lot of things that I now found out to be true. Can you please tell me if you know this woman - please? I need to know if the things she said about you are true._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Cullen._

I didn't know why I signed with Alice's name, but I was sure that I wanted to talk to Bella in person, and soon.

I went up to the Owlery tower.

I looked through the rows of birds, looking for one that would be up for a long journey.

I spotted a white and brown barn owl sitting on one of the lower perches. Gently I reached out and stroked its feathered head, causing it to wake up with a start. Its panicked eyes looked at me for a moment before pausing.

"Do you think you could deliver this for me?" I don't know what made me talk to the bird, but something in its eyes made me believe that it understood me. I offered it the scroll of parchment, allowing it to take it into its beak.

I held out my arm, and carried the bird to the nearest window.

"Please take it to Bella, I don't know how else to contact her."

The barn owl looked at me as if she knew something I didn't. She took off through the southern window, disappearing quickly in the darkening skies.

I turned, walking out of the room.

I could only hope now.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I let Elwyn, my owl, in.

I was confused. Who'd been using her? U wasn't expecting any mail.

I unfurled the scroll, and began to read.

I was surprised to read Alice's name at the bottom. Why would she want to talk to me? I wasn't shocked to find that Dora had gone to get them. I was, however, surprised to find out that she'd told them about me.

I flipped the letter over and wrote four words on the back before sending Elwyn back out to deliver it.

The note read: "_Yes. No. Maybe so._"

**/||PLEASE REVIEW||\**


	12. Chapter 12 Problems

**hey guys I got another chapter up YAY and now i have only 4 pgs in my first notebook to go b4 i can start on the second one :D i think i m at like 170 pgs in it :D so far i've got 116 pgs typed up and online. i m excited cuz the exciting stuff comes in the next notebook and i cant wait till i can get it up to you guys. oops i think i gave something away there.... Oh well :) **

**Please read and review. If you give me a review i will give you a cyber cookie and a chapter teaser :D **

**as always J.K.R. owns Hp and S.M. owns twilight and i can only hope that my insanity can produce something remotely close to the great stuff that comes from their pens **

**Enjoy - this chapter has Hermione and Ginny in it :D**

**Chapter 12 - Problems**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Katie's accident had been told to every corner of Hogwarts by the next morning.

Harry was still stubbornly convinced that it had been Malfoy who had given Katie that package, despite the countless evidence against it.

When I walked into Ancient Runes on Monday morning I was shocked to hear tearful sniffles coming from the place where Izzy stood drawing something on the chalkboard.

"Professor?" I asked quietly as I approached her. She didn't seem to hear me.

I glanced around the room, making sure that we were alone.

"Izzy?" I asked again placing my hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a little at the contact, sending her golden curls bouncing.

Scrubbing the back of her hand under her eyes, she turning to me.

"Oh, it's you," she said a little breathlessly, tears still in her eyes.

"Izzy?" I asked again. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Izzy, please tell me," I pressed.

"There's nothing to tell."

I was about to say more when the door opened and five or six other students came in.

I watched Izzy carefully throughout the rest of the lesson, looking for any sign of what had caused her so much grief.

By the end of the hour, I'd gleamed little from my observations. Izzy just seemed depressed - even more depressed than usual if it was possible.

In all the time I'd known her, Izzy seemed distant, like she'd lost something that was very special to her.

I knew that she'd been close to Sirius. The only time I'd ever seen her smile was around him. But I had the feeling that Sirius's death had little to do with her current state.

I met up with Harry and Ron outside the door to our D. A. D. A. classroom.

They were talking about Quidditch, again when I walked up.

I knew they would be helpless with the whole Izzy problem. Boys could be so clueless when it came to girl's emotions.

I decided to talk to Ginny about it. She took Ancient Runes, also, so I hoped that she might understand where I was coming from.

XX

By the time lunch came, I hadn't made any headway.

Ginny was sitting with some other students from her year in the Great Hall when I found her.

I tapped her on the shoulder and asked if I could see her for a moment.

Ginny followed me out of the hall and into a deserted classroom.

"_Muffliato,_" I muttered. I hated to use it but I needed to be sure that no innocent ears would overhear us.

"Hermione," said Ginny. "What's going on?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Izzy?" I asked, watching her reaction for any sign of recognition.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean," I said slowly, suddenly unsure. "Have you seen her smile or anything since Sirius died? I walked into Ancient Runes this morning and she was in there, crying her eyes out. When I asked her about it she wouldn't say anything." I paused here to let it sink in.

"Yeah, I noticed that. She's been that way quite a lot lately." Ginny was speculative as she spoke. "But I don't think this has anything to do with Sirius dying - although that might have added to it. I think that it's something that happened to her while she was abroad last year."

We spent the rest of the lunch hour trying to decipher why Izzy was the Queen of Zombies lately.

I talked to Harry and Ron about it, but they were as helpful as a sack of potatoes. They seemed completely unaware that emotions were part of everyday life.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I hadn't seen Elwyn since I'd sent her off with my response. I wondered if Alice would understand my message, I doubted it though. I doubted that anyone would know what know what I meant.

Life went on though, it had to. Even if I wanted to relive those few short months I'd spent in Forks, even if I wanted to be next to _him,_ life had to go on.

It was hard though, to see him everyday, to see the unexplainable hope that lit up his eyes every time I passed him in the halls.

Sometimes I couldn't hold the tears back. And once they started, they never seemed to end.

I continued to avoid the Cullens. They didn't really notice me; Edward was the only one who glanced up any time I passed him, now.

I didn't use the potion anymore. Just the knowledge that Edward was so close was enough to comfort me - even if he didn't want me anymore. The nightmares never came anymore, I slept dreamlessly now.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The response I'd gotten from Bella - or whoever the owl sent the letter to - made absolutely no sense. Obviously she knew about witches and wizards, or she wouldn't know what to do with a fairly large barn owl in her room.

I couldn't understand any of it.

Everything reminded me of Bella. I couldn't get away from the pain of it. She was gone, but yet her presence hung in the halls of this school filled with magic. I felt like there was a hole punched through my chest; a hole that only Bella could fill.

I had to live with it, however. Unless I somehow managed to wring the answers I needed from that Tonks woman - who I doubted I would ever see again - I didn't think there was anyway I would get to Bella anytime soon.

I decided that I would take a break from Hogwarts. I needed to get away from Alice and the others, and I needed to find Bella. I was going to start looking in the last place I knew her to be.

I'd already told Carlisle and Professor Dumbledore that I was leaving. I hadn't told them where - or why - I was leaving; I was sure that Alice would spread the news soon enough, after I left.

I didn't know how long I would be gone, but I did know that I wasn't coming back until I'd found her; and if starting at Forks was the key, then so be it.

The trip to Seattle by plane seemed to take forever.

I ran the whole way from the airport to her old house, not bothering with a car that would slow me down by any degree.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at Charlie Swan's house.

I knocked at the door, glancing at the cruiser sitting in the drive.

After a minute, the door opened, revealing Charlie.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked astonished. I could hear his confused thoughts. "Can I help you?"

I watched his face as I spoke. "Can I talk to Bella?"

"Who?"

"Crap!" I hissed. I should've known that Bella would have wiped his memory just like I'd tried to do to her. "Never mind," I said aloud, turning from the doorway.

I could tell that Charlie was confused, that much was clear without his thoughts as a guide.

My next stop was my house. I knew that if Bella had erased Charlie's mind then she would've taken everything of hers from his house.

She, of course, didn't know that I'd hidden her birthday presents under the floorboards. At least I would be able to see her face again. I would have to wait till Charlie was asleep to get them however. He would get suspicious if I went back to his house now.

The minute I set foot in our house, I was assaulted by Bella's scent. It was faint but still detectable. She'd been the last person to set foot in this room.

I didn't know how long I stood there, breathing her in, but it was a little while later that I noticed the scent went to the piano, my piano.

I pulled the sheet off, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

I couldn't think why she would've touched it, but then again, I didn't know Bella as well as I thought I did.

I lifted the lid exposing the ivory keys, and a little slip of paper.

The paper smelled faintly of Bella, too; it must be the reason she was in here.

I unfolded it.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't tell you this before. I never had a chance._

_By the time you find this I will probably be dead or a really old lady. I'm not sure how often you revisit the same house._

_Okay I'll stop droning on and on and just get to the point._

_I'm a witch._

_Yes I mean a spell-casting, potion-brewing, wand-waving witch._

_You guys..._

I stopped reading there.

Bella _was_a witch. I knew that she'd taken in the fact of our existence in a little too easily.

I skimmed the rest of the letter. It fit in with what Tonks had told us about Bella's arrival.

I was surprised at the signature. It read Isabella Tonks. So the woman who came to our house in Cape Cod was related to Bella. I'd picked up from her memories that Bella had called her 'Dora.' I could guess at why that was. She must have some story like Bell- I mean Izzy's.

I was also surprised to see that she had mentioned Hogwarts. Did that meant she was there? I was certain that Bella was in London, but did she go to Hogwarts and then leave, or was she still there?

I knew where I was going next.

**\||/Please review for a teaser\||/**

**VxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxV**


	13. Chapter 13 Revealed

**Hey guys. i cant believe how fast i m getting these chapters up to you guys :D this is the third one in three days :D hope you enjoy**

**I own TWILIGHT AND HP YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAA.................... okay not really but a girl can dream cant she? :D**

**enjoy and cyber cookies to everyone who reviews**

**Chapter 13 - Revealed**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Edward wasn't around anymore.

The story that was being spread around Hogwarts was that he was going to find someone; an old girlfriend maybe, but I doubted it. I was pretty sure that I was the first, and possibly only, girlfriend he'd ever had, and I knew that he would never go after me. My theory was that he was annoyed that he was stuck here instead of being free to roam the world.

I didn't expect him to be back soon.

The next day I decided to see what the Cullens would do if I looked like Tonks for a day. What would their reaction be to her here?

When I walked into The Great Hall I could feel every eye in the room turn to me and my pink hair.

I felt the familiar heat creep up my neck, but I focused enough on keeping my skin the same pale ivory color that it didn't change anything.

I was two steps into the room when I was ambushed by a tiny, black haired figure.

"Tonks," Alice hissed into my ear. "I need to talk to you."

I followed her out of the hall, eyes still trailing after us.

Alice pulled me up the steps to the second floor and pushed me through a door.

When I looked around the room we were in I could tell immediately this was her and Jasper's room. The room was filled with different things. A table covered in little pots of make-up sat in the corner, along the wall was rows of bookshelves, and there was two large doors that led to what I thought was her insane closet.

Alice pushed me roughly down onto the bed.

"What the heck?" she said.

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off.

"Do you know what it's like? I can't see you, Tonks. Can you please explain that to me?"

I knew immediately what she was talking about but I didn't say anything.

"Ever since you came to our house in Cape Cod I haven't been able to see you or Izzy. I want to know what's happening. Where is Bella or Izzy or whatever you call her? I need to tell her some things." Her tone was melancholy as she finished speaking. She looked as if she would cry, if it were possible.

I couldn't take it anymore; I decided to blow my cover. Alice at least deserved to know.

I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders, screwing up my eyes as I did so.

"What did you want to tell me, Alice?"

"Bella!" she screamed, throwing her hands around my neck. "I missed you _so_ much, Bella."

"I missed you too, Alice."

We stood there for a minute, hugging, I was crying, too.

"Bella, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry," she said breaking away from me. "Can you forgive me for leaving?"

I nodded, wiping a few stray tears away.

"C'mon," she said, pulling me toward the door. "We've gotta go tell Edward and the others."

"NO!"

My voice was firm as I spoke. "Edward doesn't want me anymore so why would he want to know if I live here or not?"

"You are so thick skulled," she said shaking her head. "Don't you see...?" she broke off, eyes unfocused. I could tell she was having a vision.

I took her moment of distraction to change back to the way I looked when I walked into the Great Hall this morning.

I could hear a bell ring in the distance.

"Alice?" I asked unsure. "I have to go to class."

She jumped a little when I said her name, coming back to the present moment and letting go of my arm.

"Pleas don't tell anybody about this. Please." I didn't want to let Edward know if he was finding his happiness out there roaming the world. "I'll let them know when _I'm_ready."

I could tell she wasn't happy about this but she complied.

I had to run to make it to class on time.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Bella was here, here, at Hogwarts.

I knew it was really her this time. The way she acted, the way she walked, it was all Bella. That and the fact that my vision was clear all of a sudden. I'd been looking for her since her sister came to visit us over the summer, but I hadn't _seen_her since we'd left Forks.

I'd known that she wasn't in Forks anymore, I'd known that since the moment she'd made the decision to leave, but that was the last I'd heard of her. It was as if she'd walked off the face of the planet.

Bella was teaching at the moment, and Edward was in London looking in the Ministry of Magic for records of Bella.

I was tempted to go straight up to the Owlery and send him a message, but I'd promised Bella that I'd let her tell him.

I knew that Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley knew something was up with Bella. I decided to try and get them to help me, 'cause I know that Bella won't do it until she has been given a little shove in the right direction.

The bell for break rang just then, pulling me from my musings.

I walked down to the snowy courtyard, looking for Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley.

I found Hermione talking to Harry Potter in a secluded corner of the courtyard.

"Hi," I said, I couldn't seem to get the goofy grin off of my face.

"Hello," said Harry, looking confused.

"Would you mind too much if I stole Hermione for a few minutes?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but I was already pulling her away. "Thank you so much," I called over my shoulder, leaving Harry in the ankle deep snow.

I dragged Hermione over to where Ginny was standing with some friends.

The same scene played out and five minutes later Ginny was standing next to Hermione in my room.

I closed the door and turned to face their quizzical stares.

"Okay," I began. "I know that the two of you know Professor Tonks outside of Hogwarts." At this they both nodded. "Can you tell me when you met her?"

"Last Christmas," said Ginny looking confused. "But what does this have to with anything?"

"I know why she's been so down lately."

"What?" blurted Hermione, "Why? What's wrong with Izzy?"

"She had a few rough months last year." I said quietly.

They still looked confused.

"Okay look." I knew that this was the only way they would understand, but I couldn't help but feel as if I was intruding on Bella and Edward's privacy. But this would all be for their own benefit. "Edward and Izzy were dating, but then Edward broke it off when he thought that Izzy would be safer away from us. Edward still loves Izzy and he is in London trying to find her." I paused for a moment, letting them soak it all in.

"But," said Hermione quietly. "She's here. Why didn't Edward notice? I mean doesn't he know what she looks like in different forms?"

"That's the problem," I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "Bella never told us anything about being a witch; never told us about her sister; never even told us that she prefers to be called Izzy instead of Bella!"

"So why do you need us?" asked Ginny.

"I need your help with my plan."

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

After Hermione and I left Alice's room, we headed back to the courtyard. We still had a few minutes of break left.

Alice had asked us not to speak about it anyplace where her family could hear, and, once Edward had gotten back, not to think about it, either.

But Edward wasn't here right now.

Alice hadn't told us why she wanted me and Hermione, specifically. Alice had a funny way of telling people things

**\||/REVIEW FOR COOKIES\||/**

**VxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxV**


	14. Chapter 14 Found

**hey guys here is the next chapter **

**even tho i wrote my name in the covers of the books i own nothing**

**  
ENJOY**

**Chapter 14 - Found**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Phase one of the plan was a go. The letter to Edward had been sent out. I knew that he would receive it a week before the start of the Christmas Holidays.

Hermione was working on the other part of Phase one: getting Bella to go with her to Slughorn's party. So far it was proving difficult. Bella didn't want to be in a room filled with people. But I knew she would come around.

XXX

Edward arrived the day before the party, looking worried. My letter had said that I needed his help with something extremely important.

When he found out that I just wanted him to take me to the party, he look murderous.

"You mean to tell me," he yelled into my face, "that you called me here from London _to go to a Christmas party!_"

He was still mad at me, but I'd convinced him - with Jasper and Emmett's help - to stay till the school let out for the term.

Everything was going perfectly.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that Hermione convinced me to go with her to Slughorn's stupid Christmas party.

I was pulling my midnight blue dress robes on when there was a knock on the office door.

I strode over to open it and was greeted by an extra hyper (if it was possible) Alice.

"Merry Christmas, Professor," she said, dodging past me into my room. "Where is it...?" she murmured to herself as she began digging through my trunk.

I was so used to this from before that I didn't flinch as she went through all of my personal things.

"What are you looking for, Ali -"

"Found it!" she exclaimed, holding up the velvet box that held the necklace that Dora had given me last year.

"You will wear that tonight," she said ominously.

I nodded, a little sacred of hyper Alice.

"Great," she chirruped. "See you later, Professor." With a wink and a hug, she disappeared.

I rolled my eyes. Alice was so weird sometimes; especially if those times included dressing me up like a life sized doll.

I put the necklace on and went down to meet Hermione at the party.

When I got there it looked as id Professor Slughorn had magically enhanced his office so as to fit everyone in.

The place was already packed with students.

I plucked a glass of Firewhiskey off a passing tray.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen, but I saw Ginny and Dean Thomas come in about twenty minutes after I'd arrived.

I made my way toward them, carefully avoiding Edward and Alice, who were talking to a short man near the drinks table.

"Hey, Ginny," I said as soon as I got within hearing range.

"Oh, hi, Izzy," she said.

I tried to give her a stern look, but resulted in the both of us laughing.

Dean, who was watching all this with confusion written on his face, coughed slightly.

"Oh, Izzy this is Dean. Dean this is Izzy," said Ginny nonchalantly, waving her hand at each of us.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," said Dean, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Oh, my god, I love your necklace!" Ginny burst out, pointing at it. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, um," I stuttered, fingering one of the butterfly's wings. "Tonks gave it to me last Christmas."

"It's _so_pretty."

"She said it would look good on my original form." As I spoke I could feel the butterfly beat its wings in time with my steady pulse.

"What _do _you look like normally?" asked Dean, looking genuinely curious.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, nothing really remarkable" I said dismissively. "I'm sure that I've been that way before."

"No you haven't, Izzy," said Ginny. "Show us, please." As she finished speaking she clasped her hands together and pouted in a way that reminded me of the ever-demanding Alice.

"Fine," I said after a minute.

I glanced around me, making sure that no one - including the Cullens - was around to see.

I screwed up my eyes, focusing on the way I wanted to look.

When I opened my eyelids I heard someone gasp.

"Bella!" he called.

I turned around, but I didn't need confirmation of the voice.

Edward was staring at me, a mix of emotions playing across his face.

"Crap!" I hissed, turning and nearly running for the door, pushing past the students.

I knew that he could catch up to me in a heartbeat, but I didn't slow till I got to the stone staircase.

Just as I stepped on, the stone steps beneath my feet jolted to life, pulling me away from the fourth floor corridor.

"Bella!" I heard some one call, but I didn't turn, fighting the flood of tears forming in my eyes.

I made it back to my office before I broke down completely. I collapsed on my bed, letting the tears soak the pillow.

Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" I managed to choke out.

Alice poked her head in the door. "Bella, can we come in?"

"Who else is with you?" I asked a little confused at the plural in her sentence.

Alice pushed the door open to reveal a bronze haired figure.

"Bella?" he asked.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face in them.

"Bella."

I felt a slight pressure on the bed beside me.

"Bella, please look at me."

I lifted my head slightly and jumped at his proximity. His brilliant gold-black eyes were inches from mine.

"Bella," he breathed lifting a hand to brush away the tears that lingered on my cheeks. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't understand anything, I didn't know." His words were coming faster, the way I remembered he spoke when he was agitated. "I was so stupid to leave you. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

I felt the tears coming but did nothing to try to stop them.

"Edward, I- I'm sorry. I should've told you about me - about all of this. I should've told you everything from the beginning. I'm sorry." I knew that it had been wrong to keep things this big from him, from them; they'd told me everything, after all.

"No, Bella, no. None of this was your fault." Edward took my hands in his as he spoke. "I screwed up. I-I need to know if you can forgive me, if you can still love me the way I love you, the way I always have." He was looking at me with intense eyes. I was vaguely aware that Alice had gone, leaving us alone in my room.

"I - what?" I didn't understand him at all. Edward had left me, had told me that he didn't want me anymore.

"I love you, Isabella. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. I need you." His words rang with sincerity.

"But," I said trying to remain in the present moment and not get lost in my memories. "In the forest, you said - you said that you didn't want me anymore."

"I lied. I'm sorry, I had to. You should've had a normal, happy, human life. I didn't want to be taking anything away from you."

"I - I think I understand," I said quietly. "And I love you, too. Nothing in the world can change that."

"Good," he breathed before I felt his lips crash down onto mine.

I knew that there was something I'd wanted to ask him, but my head was so filled with his scent it was all I could do to remember to breath.

Edward broke away too soon for my liking.

"I love you, Izzy," he murmured, smiling against my lips.

It was the nickname that reminded me of how Edward had come to Hogwarts.

"So tell me... what did Dora do to you to get you to come here?" I asked.

"Who?"

I thought for a second, remembering what Alice had called her. "Tonks."

"Oh, um," he began, "she seemed really sweet when she came to visit us in Cape Cod."

I raised an eyebrow. I had a feeling that she had been a little less than 'sweet' to him. "What ever she did, sorry about it. She can be pushy sometimes."

He looked confused. "Why are _you_ sorry? I deserved far worse than what she did." His voice was so low when he said the last bit that I wasn't sure that I'd heard him correctly.

"Edward?" I said. "Edward, look at me." I had to put my hands on his face before he would meet my eyes. "I know you were worried and that you were trying to protect me, but you have to realize that my family is partially insane." I giggled slightly at the image of what Dora must've done to him.

"What's this?" he asked, fingering the silver threads at my throat.

"C-Christmas present from Dora," I stuttered, his fingers on my neck were sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"It's beautiful against your eyes," he muttered, placing a feather-light kiss in the hollow beneath my ear.

"Bella?" he began after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

He spoke again, but this time there was an undercurrent of pain in his voice. "Why did you run from me? Back at the party, I mean."

"I-I-" I didn't know what to say. "I guess I didn't want to cause a scene."

He smiled gently at me. "I guess old habits never truly hide themselves, do they?"

I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"Don't," he said, lifting my chin up with two fingers. "You look so beautiful when you blush."

I looked him in the eye for a moment before screwing up my eyes and focused on my image before I'd gone to Forks.

"What...," I heard him stutter as I opened my now vivid violet eyes.

I knew that my hair, previously long and dark brown, was now almost white in color and so short that it looked like a boy's haircut.

"Still beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes."

I pursed my lips and morphed again, letting my hair grow out to about waist length and become a golden blond color.

"How bout now?" I asked in Rosalie's sharp, yet beautiful, voice.

"Only because I know it's you beneath the surface," he said with a small smile.

"Hmph." I screwed up my eyes again.

"What about now?" I asked; this time with the voice of my mother.

"Of course."

I closed my eyes again, making my voice and physic like Professor Trelawney's.

"Now?"

He pulled me into a tight hug. "No matter what you look like, you will still be the most beautiful thing in my world." When he finished speaking, he placed a kiss on my forehead, sending shivers through me as I changed back into my usual self.

"I do have one question for you though."

"Just one?" I asked, a little skeptic. This was the Edward who had drilled me so hard for information on my life that I'd had a difficult time keeping up my Muggle charade.

"For now," he said with a small chuckle, before he sobered up. "Why did you do it? Change yourself, hide from me?"

I looked away, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. "I-I didn't want you to know because you said that you didn't want me anymore, and I was giving you your life that you'd said you wanted."

"Oh, Bella." He pulled me around to face him. "Why did you believe that lie? Why?"

I swallowed, the tears coming in earnest, now. "It never made any sense for you to love me - witch or no witch."

"Bella," he breathed, pulling me into his chest. "Do you really think that the only reason I went looking for you was because I found out that you were a witch?"

I didn't answer him, letting my tears fall onto the front of his shirt.

"The only thing that changed when I found out was that I realized that you weren't in as much danger as I'd originally thought. It made me even more determined to find you, to fix what I'd done. I would have come to find you sooner or later, even if I'd never knew. I was having trouble getting through one hour without you, forget one day. I love you too much for it to be healthy, Izzy."

I sat quietly in his arms, trying to think clearly with my head resting on his chest.

"Stay with me," I said after a few minute. "Please."

I felt his lips press against my hair again. "I don't have anywhere to go, Bella. You are here. Sleep now, we'll talk in the morning."

Edward lay me beneath the blankets before laying down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I could hear him humming a familiar tune, My Lullaby.

I drifted off in his arms, loosing myself in the melody of his voice.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Bella really had come to Hogwarts. Couldn't believe that she'd accepted me back so easily.

I thought back to the party.

**Xx Flashback xX**

I was talking with Alice and a man named Eldred Worple, who'd written a book on living with vampires.

Alice was looking around the room every few seconds, looking for someone, I realized after a few minutes.

"C'mom, Edward," she said in that annoyingly hyper-happy voice of her's. "Lighten up a little. It's Christmas."

I rolled my eyes at her antics.

Alice had tricked me into coming back here by saying that there was an emergency. But, on my arrival, I'd found out that the emergency was that she wanted me to come to this stupid Christmas party with her.

I was looking around the room, blankly wondering where my Bella was now.

My eye fell on a red haired girl near the door just then. She was talking to the woman who taught Ancient Runes about a necklace.

As I looked the professor glanced around, before screwing up her eyes.

I watched in wonder as her long blond hair turned a dark brown color. Her face changed, too; the lashes becoming a millimeter longer, the chin becoming slightly more pointed, the hint of a dimple appearing in it, the lips becoming a deeper red.

But what surprised me the most was her eyes. When her sister had appeared at our house in Connecticut, the color of her eyes had been slightly different. But when I saw these eyes there was no doubt in my mind that it was her.

I glanced at Alice.

She nodded. _Yes,_she thought. _Yes, it really is her._

"Bella!" I called out over the noise of the party.

She turned around, shock and guilt evident on her face, but there was another emotion in those brown eyes that I couldn't recognize.

"Crap," she hissed before turning on her heel and sprinted for the door.

I watched as she disappeared. I let my head fall into my hands. She didn't want me. I may as well leave right now and find some deep dark hole to sulk in for the rest of eternity.

_Slap!_

I felt sharp sting on the side of my face.

I looked up into the very stern, very angry, eyes of Alice.

_You are_so_ thick, Edward! _she yelled to me in her thoughts before taking my hand and pulling me at a fast human pace after Bella.

We were just in time to see her jump onto the stone staircase.

"Bella!" Alice called after her, but she didn't look back, as the stairs moved away from us.

"C'mon, Edward," said Alice as I stood watching the angel drift away from me. "We can catch up this way."

We flashed along the corridors, taking a different path up to the fifth floor.

Alice darted to a door at the end of the hallway, entering without a word.

We were standing in an office. The room was covered in mirrors, except where bookshelves blocked the glass walls.

Alice passed through the office to a door behind the oak desk.

This time she knocked on it, before poking her head inside.

"Bella, can we come in?"

It took Bella a moment to answer. "Who else is with you?" she asked in a tearful voice.

Instead of answering, Alice let the door swing wider.

"Bella?" I asked, stepping into the room.

**Xx End of Flashback xX**

Bella shifted in my arms.

"No..." she mumbled. "...stay away from the Snargaluff..."

_What?_I guess that I still have a lot to learn about this world.

"...the Quaffel is in the bathroom..."

Bella continued to mutter nonsense for a few minutes.

"Edward," she said, rolling over to face me. Her lips were inches away from mine. "Edward, don't leave."

I raised my hand to stroke her face, smoothing away the worry creases that had formed on her brow.

"Don't leave," she mumbled again, clutching at my shirt.

I knew with all my heart that would never leave her again.

Never

**XxXxXxXxX**

**so tell me what you think**

**did you like/love/hate it?**

**i dont mind if you dont like how i did it just don't be too harsh. I like to hear creative criticism**

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

**Minna**


	15. Chapter 15 Fun and Games

**heyy guys **

**first off i m so so so so so so so sry that i couldnt get this chapter up sooner. i had a ton of homework and my dad invited this friend from over seas to stay in _my room _until he found a place of his own. lhkdglahsg. i know that that is a poor excuse (maybe you will forgive me because this is an extra long chapter for you all). i will try to get the next chapter upp as soon as humanly possible, but that may take longer than usual because i havent finished writing it :D. don't worry tho, I WILL GET IT DONE.**

**I am glad that i made some of you emotional, it makes me feel like i did something right when people tell me that. and someone asked me if Edward was a student at Hogwarts, my answer to that is no he isn't, he is more like a security guard helping Dumbledor secure the school from Voldemort and his Deatheaters. if any of you have anymore questions ask them in a review or send me a PM i would be happy to answer them for you. **

**ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING BUT MY BRAIN AND THAT IS SOMETIMES QUESTIONABLE :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 15 - Fun and Games**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with the strange sense that I was being watched.

Before I opened my eyes, I let my hand drift down to my pocket, wrapping around the handle of my wand.

It took less than a second for me to draw it out, the incantation springing to mind effortlessly.

_Levicorpus!_

"What the...!?" a familiar voice yelled.

My eyes flew open. What I saw threw me into a fit of giggles. Dangling five feet off the ground was Edward.

"S-sorry," I managed to choke out before thinking the counter jinx and letting him flip, gracefully, onto the ground.

"What ever happened to 'Good morning'? Or is that how you greet everyone these days?" His voice was serious but there was a glint of wicked amusement in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, alarmed when he crouched forward into a hunting stance.

Before I could say another word, before I could blink, he flew at me, flipping me off the bed.

He landed on top of me, hovering just high enough that I couldn't feel any of his weight.

"What was that for?" I asked, slapping the flat of my hand against his chest.

He laughed. "Good morning, Love," he whispered into my ear.

His breath sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. He chuckled again, before leaning in to plant a kiss on my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around, pulling him closer to me.

After a few minutes Edward pulled away.

"We should go if you want to make it to breakfast on time," he said, pulling me to my feet.

He left while I got dressed, but, by the time I walked into my office, he was back.

We walked down to the Great Hall together.

I hadn't realized that once I stepped through the doors I would be ambushed by a group of vampires waiting for us.

"Bella!" Alice squealed; acting as if she hadn't known it was me for the past three weeks.

"Hey, Bella," said Emmett in his booming voice, causing people sitting at the tables near to turn and stare at us as he dragged Alice off and pulled me into another bone-cracking hug.

Carlisle and Esme were both smiling at me. Jasper was too, but he didn't come near me.

I stared at him, contemplating. Alice and Edward burst into laughter, simultaneously. Obviously she had seen my plan.

"What?" asked Emmett, obviously annoyed that he was out of the loop.

I looked from Jasper to Emmett for a moment before glancing at Alice.

_Emmett,_she mouthed at me with a wink.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket, twirling it between my fingers. After a moment of staring at it, I flicked it towards Emmett.

A moment later a large, white cat stood where Emmett had once been.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper burst into laughter alongside me as the fluffy cat hissed at us.

A few of the students around us stopped walking to stare and giggle as Emmett-cat began to lick himself.

Carlisle, shaking his head while trying to stifle his amusement, said that I'd better change him back before I get into trouble. But, before I could do so, Professor McGonagall came up to us.

"Professor Tonks, what is the meaning of this?" she asked in her stern voice.

"I'm just teaching an old friend a lesson," I said, smiling innocently at her.

"Is- is that a student?"

"Nope," I said in a voice only slightly hysterical. "It's a Vampire-Kitty." With that we all burst into more giggles, even Rosalie cracked a smile. Who knew the Ice Princess could laugh.

Professor McGonagall didn't look pleased. She flicked her wand at the Persian now rubbing itself against Rosalie's legs.

Two seconds later Emmett was there, lying on the ground.

"Oh, you just sealed your fate, Bella," he said, advancing on me. "And don't think that pretty boy over here can save you." His eyes were gleaming with suppressed glee. I was terrified.

Edward chuckled as Emmett disappeared. "Don't worry, Love," he whispered in my ear. "He's not going to do anything till after the Christmas Holidays."

That sent a jolt through me. Not the fact that Emmett would come back for revenge, but the fact that I would have to leave Hogwarts for two weeks, leave Edward so soon

I didn't want to leave just yet, but I had promised Mum and Dad that I would spend Christmas with them.

I grabbed a stack of toast off the nearest table. "Walk with me?" I asked Edward, reminding myself of the day he left Forks.

He nodded, letting me lead him out of the doors and into the snowy grounds.

I knew there was about an hour to go before the train left for London. We had to be back before that.

We strode towards the lake, ignoring the stares from curious students.

"So..." I hedged, not knowing exactly how to start.

"You're leaving, huh?" His casual tone caught me off guard, making my heart twang painfully.

"What?" I asked, beating back the flood of emotions. "Eager to get rid of me so quickly?"

He chuckled, shaking his head and pulling me into his chest. "Bella, I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back, I think I can handle a few weeks at your parents' house."

His words lifted my spirit so much that it was a wonder I wasn't floating a foot above the snow covered ground.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, Love."

I smiled at him. "I wasn't talking about coming with me."

"Really?" he whispered into my ear. "Then what were you talking about?"

I turned my face so that I could look him sternly in the eye. "I meant the fact that you would come to my _parents'_house and _try_to live through the experience." I couldn't hold back my smile now.

"What? You think I'm a coward? I'm insulted." He clutched dramatically at his heart, pretending to look mortified.

"If you'd actually _met_ my parents, you'd say differently." It wasn't that they were crazy or anything, it's just that I was their baby girl and they could be a little overprotective.

"Bella," said Edward, solemnly. "I spent the better part of the last fifty years living with Alice _and_Emmett; I think I can handle anything they throw at me."

He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Besides," he murmured into the crook of my neck, brushing my hair back to plant a kiss on the tender skin there. "As, long as I am with you, I don't care who else is there." With that said he pulled me in for a kiss.

XXXX

I used magic to pack all of my things, shrinking them again to ditch the bother of carrying them.

I met Edward in the Entrance Hall where people were lining up to get into the carriages.

The moment he saw me he came over and planted a kiss in my hair.

"Hello, Love."

I leaned up to hug him. "Ready to go?" I asked. I was still in shock that he wanted to visit my family, especially after the greeting Dora had given him.

"Yes," he said, pulling back a few inches, scrutinizing my face.

"What?"

He smiled. "What do you say we ditch these horse drawn carriages and meet them in Hogsmead?"

I looked up at him, confused for a moment before I understood.

I leaned up. "I've got a better idea," I whispered into his ear.

I disentangled myself from his arms and strode over to where Harry stood talking to Ron in the queue of students.

"Hi, guys," I said as soon as I got with in earshot.

"Oh," said Harry, sounding startled. "Hi, Professor."

"Harry," I began, deciding to try to butter him up a little. "You know you're my absolute favorite student in the entire school, right?"

"Er." He looked thoroughly confused." Okay..."

I smiled brightly at him. "Can I please ask you a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"You see that vampire over there?" I asked pointing to where Edward stood watching me.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well, you see," I stage-whispered. "He thinks he's faster than anything and I was hoping that you could let me borrow your Firebolt so I could prove him wrong."

Harry looked like he was considering this. "Where would you race to?"

I brightened. "We were going to race to Hogsmead station, and when you got there I'd give it back to you."

I glanced over at Edward to see him grinning at me. He winked at me and I felt the familiar blush creak up my neck as I turned back to Harry.

"Deal," he said, grinning. He turned to his trunk. "But," he said, pulling the long broomstick out, "I get to race him when we get back."

"Why don't you ask him," I said, turning to where Edward had been a moment before.

I glanced around, looking for where he could've disappeared to.

"You called," a velvety voice said from directly behind me, causing me to jump as he wound his arms around my waist.

"Don't do that!" I said, turning to face my personal Adonis.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just coming to prove that I am faster."

"Oh, we'll see about that," I said, taking the Firebolt. "Thanks, Harry."

He smiled. "Just don't forget, I get to race when we get back."

"Don't worry about that," said Edward as we walked to the front doors.

"Harry, will you start us off?" I called over my shoulder.

"Sure," he said, following us.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You do know that this is a fool's gamble, right?"

"Not on my part," I said with a smile. I'd seen how fast Harry's Firebolt could go.

We took our places at the food of the castle steps, me hovering ten feet above Edward's head.

"Ready?" Harry called from amidst the crowd of spectators below.

I nodded, gripping the handle tightly in both hands.

"On your marks!"

I leaned forward slightly.

"Get set!"

Below me, Edward tensed.

"GO!"

I took off like a comet, shooting past Hagrid's hut.

Edward was right on my tail, however.

I urged the broom faster, willing it with my mind.

I heard Edward laughing. This was fun. I couldn't believe that speeding along this fast had once been frightening to me.

We followed the steady line of carriages up to the gate.

I put on another burst of speed as I saw Edward beating me to the platform.

I put on the brakes as, skidding past Edward in my attempt to avoid a collision with the big red train in front of me.

I hopped off and walked back to Edward, grinning.

"Well," he said, "I think we know who the winner is." His tone was smug.

"Of course," I said, smiling wider. "It was me."

"Really?" he asked pulling me closer, kissing my cheek. "You really think that?" His lips traveled down to my jaw line.

"Y-yes," I stuttered a little breathless.

"Really?" he asked again, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Not fair!" I muttered as I turned my head to kiss him, letting the Firebolt slide from my grip.

I felt him smile against my lips, pulling me closer.

He pulled away long before I was ready for him to.

"I guess we could call it a tie," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, bending down to pick up the fallen broomstick.

We sat on one of the benches on the platform while we waited for the others to show up.

While we waited we talked. He didn't seem keen to give me much detail of his time away so I supplied most of the conversation. That was one good thing about living with a family like mine; it always gave you something to talk about.

I told him about Dora and Lupin; I told him about Harry and Ron; and I told him about Sirius and Bellatrix.

He'd told me that Dora had told him very little about all of this. He held my shoulders as I spoke about Sirius's death. I couldn't help but cry. Sirius'd been there to make me laugh when I'd needed it.

After about ten minutes, Harry and Ron emerged from one of the carriages.

"So..." Harry began.

"Who won?" Ron finished.

I smiled at him, and shrugged.

"I think it was a tie," I said watching Harry and Ron's jaws drop. "But, I'm sure you could do better than me, Harry. Your a much better flyer than I am."

Harry took the broomstick from me, as Ron sized Edward up.

"How," he asked, "in the name of Merlin did you 'tie' with a Firebolt? I mean. Come on. That broom is the fastest thing out there."

Edward smiled. I held a hand over my mouth, trying to hold in the uncontrollable giggles.

Edward's smile took on a different tone. He looked like a hunter watching a lame fox.

I knew what was coming next; so I wasn't surprised when he was suddenly pinning Ron against a lamppost, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You were saying?" he asked in a falsely calm voice.

Ron just looked up into his face, terror evident in his eyes.

"That's what I thought," he said, straightening up and pretending to brush his hands free of dirt.\

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I clutched my sides as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Edward asked advancing on me.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, backing away from him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"I know what you're thinking, Edward." As I spoke, my fingers found the handle of my wand, gripping it tightly.

Harry and Ron looked back and forth between me and Edward.

The train whistled just then, signaling that it was time to leave.

Edward and I followed Harry into the train.

Harry and Ron left to sit with some friends down the car a ways. Edward pulled me into an empty compartment, closing the door with a snap.

I sat down, patting the seat next to me.

"So," Edward began, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "Where do I begin?"

"How about at the beginning."

"How do you change your appearance?" His eyes were intense, like he was asking me to confess murder.

I rolled my eyes at his antics. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I was born that way."

His questions seemed never ending, just like back in Forks.

A while after the lunch trolley came by, Hermione and Ginny popped into the compartment.

"Hi, guys," said Hermione, taking the seat opposite me.

"You do know that Alice is insane, right?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"These two helped Alice get us to that party last night."

I looked, shocked, at Ginny, who was smiling a little guiltily.

"Well...," Hermione started but Ginny cut her off.

"You were depressed and we wanted to help." Her voice was so matter of fact that it sounded as if she were speaking about the light snow outside.

"What you mean is that Alice gave you something to focus on besides Dean and Homework." Edward smiled.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound a little hurt. "No, 'Thank you's?"

I rolled my eyes at her, smiling, too.

"See?" Hermione burst out, pointing at my face. "Before you two got back together, you never smiled, Izzy. Even when you were at Sirius's house last y-" She stopped talking abruptly, realizing what she was saying.

I swallowed, but other wise ignored her comment.

"We wanted to help," Ginny repeated. "And don't say that you weren't miserable too, Edward. Alice told us and anyone could see that she needed help with you two."

"Fine," I said after a minute. "You're right, we do owe you a 'thank you' for what you did - even if it was enforced by a certain pixie I know." I smiled at the thought of Alice. Even though I'd told her to let me tell everyone on my own, she had the patience of a whiny two-year-old.

Ginny and Hermione grinned.

I could tell that Edward was going to say something, but he was cut off by the door sliding open again.

"Talk of the devil," Edward muttered.

"And the devil shall come," Alice finished for him. "Hi, Bella," she said in her usual hyper voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Bella?" asked Ginny.

"One of my many faces," I said with a small smile. "This is Bella," I said pointing at my brown hair. I screwed up my eyes again. "And this is Izzy." I now had shoulder length, blue-black hair and striking violet eyes. Edward was smiling at me, while Alice bounced up and down, clapping her hands.

"Do you ever sit still?" Ginny asked, watching Kangaroo - Alice take the seat next to her.

"No," Edward said at the same time as I did.

He chuckled, pulling me closer to his side. He kissed the hollow below my ear as he whispered, "I love you." His words were hushed so that only I could hear them, but that didn't stop the blush working its way onto my face.

The rest of the journey passed like this; Alice chattering away, Hermione and Ginny listening and discussing Alice's future-seeing abilities - Hermione was vehemently against the idea, and, considering that the only other person she knew who could see the future was Professor Trelawney, it was understandable. She just wasn't comfortable with the idea that a person, like Alice, could predict what would happen.

Edward never loosened his grip on me the entire trip - not that I was complaining. His nearness made me feel happy again, made me fee whole.

XxX

When we reached London, Edward, Alice, and I walked passed the reuniting families, and out the magical passage way to the Muggle world.

We walked out of Kings Cross Station hand in hand.

I led Alice and Edward to a deserted street a few blocks away from the entrance to the station.

Alice was the only Cullen - besides Edward - who had come home with me.

I had no idea what Mum and Dad would do when they met Alice and Edward.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled, gripping my hand tighter.

I giggled at her expression, clutching both their hands, tightly, before spinning on the spot.

When I next opened my eyes, I found myself looking at the front garden of my house.

"That was weird," said Alice, letting go of my hand.

"You never cease to amaze me," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I led the way up to the house, unlocking the front door with a tap of my wand.

"Mum!" I called out as Alice closed the door behind us. "Dad! I'm home!"

I heard something fall, like someone had dropped a book, then there were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Izzy!" Dora yelled, running into the room.

I felt Edward pull back slightly, moving his hand from my back to my wrist.

Dora didn't seem to notice the two guests I'd brought with me as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much," she said as she pulled away.

"Hi, Tonks," Alice said, stepping forward a little nervously. I didn't blame her. Dora had a short temper.

Dora's eyes traveled from Alice to Edward, then to our intertwined hands.

"Hello Alice, Edward." Her tone surprised me. I'd thought that she would be a little harsh with them, but here she was, acting as if she'd known they were coming all along.

Edward nodded in response, watching her with weary eyes.

As if on cue, Dora and Alice burst into a fit of giggles.

Feeling as if I were missing something, I spoke.

"Someone want to share the joke."

It took her a few minutes to get her breath back, but every time she glanced at Edward, she burst into another fit of giggles.

"You-your face," she managed, pointing at Edward. "Priceless."

I looked up at him, confused.

He hugged me to his chest and spoke softly. "She didn't tell you how she greeted me when she came to our house over the summer did she?"

"No...," I trailed off looking towards the gasping Dora.

Alice answered my unspoken question.

"Well. Tonks comes into our house, looking exactly like you do, and asked do see Edward."

"So," she continued after a pause. "Edward comes in the door and she turns around and blasts him twenty feet into the air and into a tree.

"By the time Jasper managed to calm her down, Edward was hanging, upside-down, from a tree limb."

"What?!" I yelled, looking up at Edward. He nodded.

I turned to face Dora.

I was just about to jinx her, when I remembered what day it was.

My revenge could wait a few days.

XxX

Mum and Dad came home an hour later.

They were both shocked to see Edward and Alice sitting at the kitchen table. When I introduced Edward as my boyfriend, Dad's face became weary. I had to stop hum from giving Edward a _very_threatening boyfriend talk to Edward. I didn't think he could get the message through better than Dora had.

It was it was harder to tell them that the two new guests were vampires. I didn't think that they would take it very well, so I decided to keep my mouth shut for the moment.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, with Alice and Dora arguing about anything and everything under the sun.

Dad said that Alice and Edward could stay in the guest bedrooms on the main floor of the house. I had a feeling that he wanted to keep us away from each other.

I didn't mind, that was until I caught him putting a motion sensing charm on Edward's door.

I made him take it off, saying that I was an adult and I could take care of myself.

As I knew, once Dad, Mum, and Dora were fast asleep, Edward was lying on the bed next to me.

We talked until it was difficult for me to keep my eyelids open.

I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my own personal miracle.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**so what do you think??? **

**leave me a review **

**remember that i get inspired by them and if you ppl dont review i loose that inspiration an quit :'( **

**please review and check out my other stories _Torture _and _Secrets of the Night _they need more people to read and review them.**

**Huggs n Kisses**

**Minna**


	16. Chapter 16 Proposals

**Hi guys, **

**can i say one thing??? I LUF U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys got my review count above 200 EEEP *squealing like ALice :D* !!!!!!!!!!!**

**I m glad you all liked the last chapter. I m used to writing dark, tension filled scenes and I wasnt sure how good i was going to do with it. and i m glad that u liked the vampire-kitty lol I lufed writing that scene, can you guys imagine it?? the Big, Bad Emmett purring?? lol i just **_**had**_** to do that. and i do try to stay true to the HP world. If you knew me you would know that i m THE biggest harry potter nerd out there. (if you dont believe me i can name Voldemoret's birthday and death day off the top of my head 12/31/1925 - 5/4/1997) there ha lol. i m such a spazz :D:D:D:D.**

**I DONT OWN HP OR TWILIGHT EVEN THO I WANT TO!!!!!!!!!**

**enjoy the story**

**:D**

**Chapter 16 - Proposals**

**  
****Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of someone banging, very loudly, on my door.

"What!" I yelled, suddenly aware that Edward wasn't next to me, anymore.

"If you don't open this door this instant, I will break it down!" Alice yelled back,

I groaned and rolled out of bed. "What do you want, Alice?" I asked as the little tornado made its way around the room.

Twenty minutes and an almost hysterical Alice later, I was sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coca cradled in my hands.

Dora was absent from breakfast today, Lord - or maybe Alice - knew what she was up to.

After I'd finished cleaning up after breakfast, Edward and I went out to enjoy the city.

We went towards the river, talking about random things. I'd told Edward about Diagon Alley and he was impressed and was looking forward to seeing how it all worked out.

I led him into the Leakey Cauldron. It was very empty. Apart from Tom, the landlord, there was only one other shadowy figure in the pub. I don't think I have ever seen the place so deserted before.

We went past to the area out back, where the trash cans were.

I pulled out my wand. "Watch," I said to Edward, and tapped the third stone from the left.

Edward watched, amazed, as the bricks began moving. After a minute, Diagon Alley was revealed to us.

"Wow," he muttered. "There is nothing you can't do, is there?"

I smiled at him, and led the way through the sparsely populated streets.

We walked past Florien and Fortescue's ice cream parlor, heading the direction of Gringotts bank. After we'd gone through the tunnels at break-neck speeds, we emerged from the marble building, my pocket full of coins.

We passed the deserted shops and the stands that sold protective spells and amulets, making our way through to the Weasley twin's shop.

As we approached, we saw a sign that flashed purple and yellow, reading:

**WHAT ARE YOU GETTING YOUR FRIENDS FOR CHRISTMAS?**

**FORGET THE SCARVES AND SWEATERS,**

**GET THEM A PAIR OF ANTI-GRAVITY SHOES AND WATCH THEM SQUEAL**

I chuckled at the sign. Fred and George were such clowns.

"Come on!" I said, pulling Edward into the bustling shop.

We made our way through the students doing some last minute Christmas shopping. I walked up to the check-out counter.

"Can we help you, Ms. Tonks?" asked two voices in unison from above me.

I looked up into the smiling faces of Fred and George Weasley. "It's 'Professor' actually," I said, smiling back.

"Oh, really?" said Fred, I think.

"I never thought I'd see the day," said George.

"What day?" asked Edward in a confused tone.

"The day that Isabella Tonks held down a job for more than a month," they said in unison.

I reached over and thumped them both on the head. "That was nice, boys. You better watch what you're selling"

"Oh-ho. Was that a threat?" asked Fred.

"Shut up," I spat back.

"And who is this young man?" George asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know...," I muttered under my breath. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Mr. Weasley, the new shipment of Doxies just arrived. Should I take it up to your office?" a maroon clad employee asked Fred, directing his attention away from me.

"Yes, Annie. Take them to my office, I'll deal with them later," Fred said before turning to me. "So about this boy you've been seeing, Izzy. We want to have a talk with him."

"He's right here, dimwits," I said rolling my eyes. "Fred, George meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen; Edward meet Fred and George Weasley. They're Ginny's older brothers."

"Have a treat. Compliments of us." Fred held up a hand with a green candy wrapped in clear foil.

"No thanks. I rather like my hair to stay in my scalp," Edward said, politely holding up his hands in refusal.

"How, in the name of Merlin's beard, did you know what that was?" George asked as Fred stuffed the sweet back into his pocket, "it's a prototype."

I giggled. I couldn't help it. "He isn't going to eat anything you give him, guys," I managed between giggles. "And he can read your mind better than Dumbledore," I added just to make sure that they didn't embarrass themselves further, although, I didn't know if they had the capacity to be embarrassed or not.

"Wicked," they said together.

"Five-hundred and seventy-three," Edward said calmly.

"Huh?" I said questioningly.

The twins broke out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"When you clowns are done, I'll be over there," I said pointing towards the back of the store, where the Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff was.

After a minute or so, Edward came to join me.

"Find anything interesting, Love?" he asked, winding his arms around my waist.

I shivered under his hand. Turning to him, I muttered, "Maybe."

He smiled, and kissed me.

"Oi!" a voice cut in. "No snogging in this store!"

Edward broke away, but kept kissing my neck.

"Says who?" he asked quietly.

"You asked for it," the voice said.

"What the ...!" I yelled as I was catapulted up and out of Edward's arms and onto the balcony above us.

"We warned you, didn't we?" Fred asked innocently. "You're scarring off the customers."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked around to the stairs.

"Let's go," I said, pulling Edward out of the shop.

We roamed around Diagon Alley until dark. I knew Mum would have a fit if I wasn't back by then, even if I was with my vampire boyfriend.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Mum had hung, with the help of Alice, about a million garlands around the house. I was amused when Alice found our box of Christmas ornaments. There were some trick ones that would do things like sing Christmas carols in a high squeaky voice or squirt water at you as you passed by.

Edward woke me up early Christmas morning with a kiss. I had told him about our little tradition, and he was all too willing to help.

I got up and tip-toed to my closet, pulling out the large, fuzzy bunny costume I had saved for just such an occasion.

Alice met us at the foot of the stairs, already giggling at my plan.

We made our way to Dora's room, easing the door open slowly so as not to cause it to squeak.

Alice led the way into the room, tossing a camera at Edward. She was planning on telling Jasper about this.

Edward faced the wall while Alice and I dressed Dora in the bunny suit.

Turning back around, he let out a low chuckle. Dora was a sight to see. Bubblegum pink hair stuck out from under the white hood of the costume, large floppy ears resting on her shoulders. Alice told Edward to take a 'before' picture.

I drew my wand, conjuring a bucket of water above Dora's bed.

I glanced at Alice and Edward, making sure that they were ready. Edward nodded, and I let the bucket tip.

"Good Morning!" Alice and I yelled as Edward took the picture.

Dora spluttered and sat up, glaring at me.

"Time to go, I think," Edward hissed in my ear, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder as he darted back to my room, Alice hot on his heels.

Edward set me on the edge of the bed. We all looked at each other for a moment, before laughing like lunatics.

I fell back onto the bed, clutching my sides as we heard screaming coming from the floor below.

"She's going to be here in a minute," Alice said, still laughing.

A few moments later we all heard her footsteps on the stairs.

I jumped up from the bed as she approached the door.

"_Coloportus,_" I whispered, sealing the door.

"Isabella Marie!" screamed an irate voice from the opposite side of the door. "Open. This. Door. _NOW!_" It sounded as if she were talking through her teeth.

"She's not going to leave anytime soon, is she?" I whispered.

Both vampires shook their heads, traces of laughter still evident on their faces.

I sighed and went to open the door.

Dora stood in the hall, still wearing the dripping bunny suit, looking murderous.

"What the heck was that for?" she asked with little that said she wasn't about to explode.

"It's Christmas," I said simply, smiling innocently as I closed the door in her face.

I turned back to face the room. "Well, that was lovely," I said in a nonchalant tone, walking over to the mountain of presents sitting at the foot of my bed.

I began opening them one at a time, Alice squealing at everything.

When I reached the bottom of the pile, I saw a parcel from Edward.

Carefully taking the paper off the box, I glanced up at Edward, who was sitting next to me on the bed, an arm around my waist.

He smiled at me and I opened it.

Edward stared up at me from under the lid. It was filled with the photos we'd taken in Forks. They depicted the pleasant moments we'd shared there. There were pictures Alice had taken the night of my 'birthday' party, and ones that had been taken at Prom.

I dug through the rest of the contents of the box. There was the CD he'd made me with his piano compositions on it.

"I'm sorry I took them from you, Bella," he said quietly. "But, I thought you should know that I'd never actually taken them from you. They were under your floorboards back in Forks."

I looked up, shocked, at him.

"There is one more thing I wanted to give you." Edward stood up from the bed, pulling a small, velvet box from his pocket.

"I know this is a little fast," he said, bending down on one knee. "But, I've realized that I cannot live with out you. I love you, Isabella, and I will love you till the end of time. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box to show a gorgeous, oval shaped ring. The top of it was encrusted with diamonds; the band was made of white gold.

I was speechless; frozen by shock.

I blinked, still staring at the ring and nodded.

"Yes," I said, then I laughed. "Yes, I will."

Edward smiled, pulling the ring from the box and slipping it onto my finger. He leaned up to press his lips to mine.

This kiss was gentle and sweet, but short-lived as a certain tornado (A.K.A. Alice) came bursting into the room. I hadn't noticed her departure.

"Oh, Bella, please let me do the wedding. Please, please, please, please oh please, please, please!"

"Alice, calm down," Edward said, coming to my rescue, "Let her get used to the idea for at least a full five minutes."

"An, anyway," I said thoughtfully, "it's not me you need to convince, it's Dora and my mom. They've been planning my wedding practically since I was born." This was a true fact. I think that Mum had even had my dress on hold since I'd left Hogwarts nearly four years ago.

All this didn't deter Alice. She darted out of the door so fast I thought she could give Edward a run for his money.

"Alice, we were going to tell them!" he yelled through the open door.

"Your point?" I heard her call back.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Edward. We'd better try to stop the natural disaster you call 'Alice'."

I led him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**k i kno what you r thinking "why is bella acting alright about getting married?" but you have to remeber that she isnt 18 in this story she is nearly 21 and that makes all the difference. **

**i dont think that there is anything wrong with a professor getting married or anything. if you read between the lines in the hp books and if you do a little digging you'll see that Nevil was the professor of herboligy in book7 and he was married to Hanna Abbott-- i m serious i did a little digging a while ago and it's true look it up.**

**anyway did you like fred and george in this? did you like the prank? did you think i did the proposal right? WHAT DID YOU THINK****????? i want to know if you dont write comments i loose inspiration. I get a lot of ppl signing up for my author allert and story favorites and alike but i like getting reviews more**

**and the more you review the faster i update so click on that little button below**

**XoOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Minna**


	17. Chapter 17 Announcements

**hey guys i know you are a little mad at me 4 not updating you sooner but i just got off being grounded and now am trying to update all of my stories at the same time.... **

**any way GUESS WHAT ................. lol i had to do that but seriously. I was reading through my Latin lesson (yes my mom is teaching me and my siblings conversational Latin, do not ask y) and i found out that the word 'Bella' in Latin means 'Wars' doesn't that sound kinda cleche? lol especially because the romans lived in Italy and in Italian 'bella' means 'Beautiful' but whatever, leave me a review if you thought that this was weird :D:D:D **

**i hate doing this but i have to................................. I OWN NOTHIng BUT THE IMAGINATION OF A SLEEP-DEPRIVED TEENAGE GIRL. lol**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 17 - Announcements**

**Dora's P.O.V.**

Izzy was going to get it, and get it good.

Currently I was in the kitchen - fur-free - explaining to Mum why she'd been woken at the crack of dawn to my screaming.

After a minute or so Alice came bounding into the room.

"What's up with you?" I asked harshly.

The silly grin slipped slightly. "Don't be that way, Dora. Izzy told me about some of the things that you've done to her in the past." She acted completely innocent, as if she hadn't been helping Izzy this morning; like she'd been woken up by my screaming, too.

A minute later Alice's face went blank, as if she were somewhere else, someplace where he body wasn't.

As quick as her trance came, it was gone, and we were left with a bouncing ball of Alice.

"Yay, Izzy will be _so_happy!" she said.

"Happy about what?" I asked, putting my fork down.

Alice growled all of a sudden; and I mean _really_growled. "God, he's _so annoying._"

I watched all of this with fascination, I'd never seen Alice in this state, she was always the crazy, hyper one; even when I went to their house she wasn't this mad.

Then, without cause or warning, she jumped up and was out of the room in a flash.

A few seconds later she was back, looking _very_eager about something.

"Hey, Dora," she said, "I was wondering if I could-" but she was cut off by Edward.

"Alice, we were going to tell them!" I heard him yell down the stairs.

Alice turned around and shouted back, "Your point?" before she began mumbling under her breath about 'limited patience.'

A minute later Izzy came into the room, pulling Edward behind her.

"Morning all," she called to the room at large.

"Morning, Izzy," said Dad, coming into the room. "You're in a good mood this morning."

Izzy smiled at him and turned to face Edward. As she moved I caught sight of something glittering on her finger.

"No way," I gasped, "no _freaking_way." That was all it took for me to start laughing.

"What's so funny, Dora?" Mum asked, turning from the sink.

"Their engaged," I managed between giggles, pointing at Izzy's hand.

Mum dropped the plate she was holding as Dad spat out a mouthful of coffee.

"What!" he spluttered.

"Yes, yes, Izzy's engaged. Now about my question from before..." Alice started.

Mum ran around the table, pulling Izzy into a hug.

"Well," began, "show it to me."

Izzy giggles, lifting her hand up to show of her new ring, Alice bouncing around them.

"Can I help plan it?" she asked in a loud voice. "Please, please, please, please, please."

Izzy laughed at her antics, obviously used to it.

"Of course," said Mum, still dazed.

I couldn't believe how well she was taking the news. Izzy had just introduced him as her boyfriend three days ago, and now they were okay with her being _engaged._I couldn't believe it.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," said Dad, holding his hands up as if he were trying to stop traffic. "Aren't you a student, Edward?" he asked in a grave tone.

Edward shook his head. "No, Sir, I'm not a student. My family is helping Professor Dumbledore protect the school this year."

Dad grunted and rounded on Izzy. "Don't you think you're taking things a bit too fast, Isabella?"

Everyone looked at her when Dad used her full name, knowing that he was dead serious.

Izzy shifted under everyone's gaze.

"No, I don't," she said. "I've known Edward for almost two years, I think that's enough time, don't you?" her question seemed rhetorical, but Dad answered anyway.

"No."

Izzy huffed. "So tell me, how long did you and Mum go out before you two got married?"

"This isn't about me," he said angrily, obviously not happy with the way she'd turned the tables. "Or your mother. This is about you and what's best for yo-"

"Eight months," Mum said.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"We'd known each other for eight months when you asked me, Ted." She was speaking to him but her eyes remained focused on Izzy. "Isabella's old enough to understand what this means."

The kitchen was eerily quiet for a moment.

"Well, this has been interesting," I said, clapping my hands together. "But time is fleeting, and I have some things to plan."

With that, I left the room.

**Ted Tonks's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it.

Izzy, my baby girl, was engaged. I felt like I was missing so much of her life. To me she was still the little girl who'd fallen off her toy broomstick, or the one who'd screamed her lungs off when she'd received ten N.E.W.T.s; not the woman standing in front of me, looking up at the boy she'd brought home with so much love and adoration.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I needed some air.

As I left, Andromeda touched my arm, as if trying to placate me.

I walked out into the snowy garden, watching the dead leaves sway in the breeze.

I heard a twig snap behind me.

Turning, I saw that Edward had followed me outside.

"I know this is all very sudden, Sir," he began. "But, I love Izzy with all my heart. I don't know why or how, but she loves me the same way, and I am asking for your blessing... I know it would make her very happy." He finished his speech in a whisper.

I was stunned into silence, his words reverberating around my blank mind.

I chuckled. The boy had guts, that's for sure.

"Well," I started. "I guess there's nothing I can do but give it to you. It's better you than that creep who followed her around Hogwarts."

Edward's posture stiffened. "What creep?" he asked in a tight voice.

I shook my head at his reaction. "Nothing, nothing," I said in an off-hand manner, walking back inside, feeling Edward's gaze on my back.

**so what did you think??? did you like Teddy'd POV???? did you like how Tonks figured it out???? DID I DO IT JUSTICE?????????????????????????????**

**your reviews make my day**

**thanx and if you review i will give you a cookie :D:D:D:D:D:D:D i think i still have (by some mirical they lasted) some Girl Scout Cookies. lol**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18 Emmett

** KKK I know this took forever to get up but i hope you all like it.**

**I own nothing but my nighttime ramblings, hope you enjoy them...**

**Chapter 18 – Emmett**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Well that was deffinintly an interesting trip," Edward said when we arrived back in my office. We'd used Floo Powder and it had been normal, only slightly complicated by the fact that I had to cast an Impervious charm on him and Alice.

I rolled my eyes. Interesting was not the word I would use to describe the trip to my parents. Amazing and strange were better suited for the job.

I still couldn't believe that we were engaged. I, Isabella Tonks, the girl who'd never had a date all through school, was getting married.

Alice had already left to go tell the others about the trip, leaving me and Edward alone in my office.

Edward sat me on the edge of my desk. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked, kissing the nape of my neck.

"I think we can figure something out," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

He chuckled and kissed the corner of my lips, before pulling away.

I pouted, but decided that if he was going to play this game, I could, too.

I hopped off the desk and walked towards him.

"Fine," I said, running my fingers down his muscled chest, letting them linger slightly. "I guess I'll go grade some homework." I turned to go back to where my bag was.

I'd barely made it two steps when I felt his strong arms wrap tightly around my waist. "You are such a tease," he murmered, his lips tickling my neck.

"Me?" I asked incredulously, turning around to face him. "What about you?"

He smiled and kissed me, hard. I could feel the coolness of his skin against mine, and the way that he…. Edward pulled away as I started feeling dizzy.

"You my dear," he whispered against my ear. "Are dangerous. Very. Very. Dangerous," he punctuated each word with a kiss.

I chuckled, running my fingers through his messy bronze hair. "Is that a good thing, or not?"

He released me, smiling. "Emmett and Jasper are coming to talk to you," he said, being as subtle as a brick about the change in subject.

"Why"

He shrugged. "I don't know. They're blocking me."

I didn't like the sound of that.

Edward looked at me thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about what Dora did when she came to our house last summer," he said matter-of-factly.

"What exactly did she do?" I asked confused. Hadn't they told me about this already?

"Well," he began, "when she came over, she started yelling at me from the moment I walked into the room…," he paused here, thinking, "then she said I could do Legilemency, or something?" he trailed off, leaving the unasked question hanging in the air.

"And you were wondering if I was using the same protection against you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Edward had been desperate to learn how to get inside my mind ever since he first laid eyes on me in the cafeteria back in Forks High.

I smiled when he nodded.

_Like this? _I asked in my mind, dropping the shield that had always protected me.

The look on his face was priceless.

I broke into a fit of giggles at his reaction, feeling my shield snap back into place as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"How did you do that?"

"I asked Professor Dumbledor to teach me Occlumency a few years ago, and he said I was a natural. I have to work to turn it off, instead of the other way around." I didn't know why I was telling him this, but I felt he had a right to know. "My dad is the same way. Some people, I guess, are born like that."

Edward smiled, pulling me closer. "Well that's one mystery solved." He mumbled, kissing my cheek.

I shivered as his lips came closer to mine.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"You two better not be sucking faces when I come in!"Emmett called through the door.

"That's really rich coming from you, Emmett," I heard Jasper retort as they came into the room, both with Fred and Georgeishgrins on their faces.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by his words.

"Let's just say that you are lucky that you weren't born when Emmett joined the family," Edward said with a shudder.

"I don't wanna know," I muttered, much to Edward and Jasper's amusement.

"Okay, okay," Emmett said, holding up his hands as if to stop traffic. "We all know it's fun to laugh at Emmett-" at this we laughed harder – "but we need to borrow Bella for a few minutes." As he finished talking, Emmett grabbed my arm.

My free hand flew to my pocket. "_Expelliarmus,_" I said, causing Emmett's hold on me to loosen enough for me to yank my arm back.

"Stupid witch," he muttered before picking me up off the floor and slinging me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Hey!" I yelled, but he ignored me and ran out of the room.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I bounced along.

I couldn't do anything. My wand had fallen out of my hand when he'd picked me up so I was basically defenseless against him.

He carried me out of the castle and into the grounds.

By the angle that the castle was disappearing behind us, I could tell we were headed for the Black Lake.

"_**EDWARD!**_" I yelled, this time causing several students to turn in my direction.

I didn't know where he was or what he was doing, but I didn't believe that Edward would stand by while I screeched bloody murder.

All of a sudden, Emmett skidded to a halt.

"Move it, pretty boy," he said, trying to dodge around whatever was in his way.

"Not going to happen," Edward said.

"C'mon," Emmett whined. "You can't blame me, after what she did."

"You had it coming," I muttered. Unfortunately – with his super-vampire hearing- Emmett heard.

"What did I ever do to you, Bella?" he asked innocently.

"Does she really need a reason, Emmett?" Edward asked. "Honestly, you are the easiest person to prank."

"Well," Emmett huffed, "let's just see what Bella thinks when she's swimming with the Giant Squid." As he spoke, Emmett managed to find a way around Edward., and sped like a bullet towards the lake.

I could hear Edward curse. "Emmett it's January, for God's sake! The lake is frozen!"

Emmett pretended not to hear and ran faster.

Just as we reached the edge of the lake, Edward caught up to us.

"Catch, Bella!" he said, tossing something into my outstretched hand.

Right as Emmett made to throw me into the lake, my wand fell into my hand.

"_Immobulous!_" I helled, causing Emmett to freeze, holding me above his head.

"Nice one," Edward said as he pulled me from Emmett's grasp.

"One more thing," I said, holding up a hand. "Let me do this before the jinx wears off."

I walked around Emmett so that he was between me and the lake.

"_Rictusempra,_" I said , causing the still statue-like Emmett to go skidding across the surface of the water and down into the black abyss.

"That ought to hold him for a few minutes," I muttered, walking back to Edward's side.

As I approached, he bent down to pull me in for another kiss. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," he said, smiling.

I chuckled, and we headed back into the castle, leaving Emmett to sink to the murky lake bed. Maybe the Giant Squid would use him as a back scratcher before he 'woke up.'

"Sorry I couldn't get to you before," Edward said as we walked. "I was being held up by Jasper."

I laughed. "I'm fine Edward."

"Good," he said, before pulling me into an empty corrider and kissing me.

I forgot everything. Forgot that we were in a school hall. Forgot that Emmett was plotting revenge already. Forgot my own name. the only thing I could focus on was the adonis infront of me.

"Hey!" a voice behind us yelled. "No snogging in the school hallways."

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see who had interrupted us.

"Detention, Cullen," I said, trying and failing to hide my annoyance.

"Make me, Tonks," Emmett retorted, still dripping ice water onto the floor.

"Oh, I will," I promised. "Firday, eight o'clock, my office."

"Or else what? You going to drop me into the lake again?" Emmett chuckled.

I opened my mind to Edward, letting him see what I was thinking about.

Edward jumped a little, but chuckled when he saw my plan.

"Man, you better be there," he managed, chuckling. "Trust me, you do _not _want to get the short end of that stick."

Emmett grumbled something, but walked away.

I looked up at Edward, and, as if on que, we both started laughing.

"Come on," Edwrd said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. "We'd better go tell Rosalie about this. I wonder what she's going to do to him when she finds out."

Still chuckling, Edward and led the way up the marble stairs.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**so what did you think?**

**did you like?**

**did you hate?**

**I NEED TO KNOW **

**REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE :D  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Sneaking Around

**Hey guys, **

**again sry this took so long, my chapters are getting longer and longer and - exciting news - I just finished Driver's Ed today and got my permit FINALLY kdjfalsdjflasdkjf**

**hahah i spaz a lot sometimes lol**

**anywho. i know that a few chapters back, i think in chapter 17 when Bella told her parents about their engagement, and i mentioned a 'creep' who followed Bella around school and a lot of you were asking about that, Ted was just trying to see what Edward's reaction would be to that. Edward cant read Ted either, the same way that he cant read Bella. their occlumency talents are subconscious so even though Ted dosent know about Edward's Mind reading abilities, he was still blocking him. **

**I OWN NOTHING... MY BRAIN HAS IT'S OWN MIND DFHDFKLASJDHFGDFGKDFHASKD **

**enjoy**

**Chapter 19 – Sneaking Around **

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Rosalie was surprisingly alright with Emmett's detention when she found out. When Bella told here about the incident at the lake, Rosalie actually asked her—with hopeful thoughts—if she was planning on turning Emmett into something else. When I asked her about it, she simply said, "I need a good laugh, without being embarrassed in the process."

Emmett wasn't too happy about this.

I knew that I would have to stay near Bella a lot more than before, not that I minded, really. Any moment with my Bella needed to be twice as long.

Esme and Carlisle were elated when we told them about our engagement.

Bella had told Esme to get in touch with Andromeda and Dora to help plan everything. I got the feeling that she was trying to do as little as possible in the way of planning the wedding.

Right now we were sitting in her office. I watcher her eyes move down the essay in her hands.

Every so often, she would sigh and mark a grade at the top of the scroll, before setting it aside and starting on the next.

After about fifteen papers, Bella set the last scroll if parchment aside.

"God, I hate grading," she mumbled, kneading her temples between her finger tips.

I got up, and walked behind her chair.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I began to massage away the knots of stress that had formed there. "You've been working too hard, Love," I said, my fingers working her way to the base of her neck. "You should take a break."

"Mmm… that feels good," she murmured, letting her head roll forward.

I smiled, my fingers never ceasing as they traveled down her back.

"Bella, you should go to bed," I said, glancing at the clock on her shelf. "It's getting late."

"Hmm?" she asked drowsily.

"Come on," I chuckled, pulling her chair back and scooping her into my arms.

She had already changed out of her robes, so all I needed to do was set her underneath the blankets.

When she was settled, I took off my shoes and lay next to her, letting my fingers trail through her curly red hair.

Bella opened her eyes. "You know, I didn't tell you goodnight."

I smiled and snaked my arm around her waist. "No, I don't think you did."

She smiled back and reached up to kiss me gently.

I could tell that she was exhausted, so I broke away before she did. "Good night, Love," I whispered, placing another kiss on her forehead.

Bella stifled a yawn and snuggled against my chest. "I love you," she mumbled, already half asleep.

I smiled and watched my fiancé, my love, my life, drift into unconsciousness in my arms.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Bella, harmless, little Bella, had somehow managed to make _me _sink to the bottom of the Black Lake.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Emmett," Alice said as she watched me pace around my room. "You might as well get over it."

I glared daggers at my sister. She wasn't really helping me.

"Fine," she said, standing up and walking towards the door. "If you don't want my help, I'll be off." She was just about to close the door behind her when she turned. "Oh, and you might want to actually show up tomorrow night."

I ignored her and continued my pacing; trying to think of something I could do to Bella, something that could bring her to her knees in submission.

Alice had been gone a good twenty minutes when Carlisle poked his head into the room.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" he asked seriously. "I need some help figuring something out."

I nodded and followed him up to the seventh floor corridor.

When we arrived in front of a portrait of tutu-clad trolls beating up a wizard – and honestly it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen – we came upon the rest of the family, including a drowsy Bella, who was wearing a robe and leaning against Edward for support.

"Okay," said Rose, breaking the silence. "We're all here, Carlisle, tell us what's so urgent."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Edward woke me up after a few hours sleep.

"Sorry, Love," he said, kissing my forehead as I opened my eyes. "Carlisle needs us."

I pulled myself closer to him, kissing his lips. "Carlisle can wait twenty minutes," I muttered, rolling over and pulling the blankets over my head.

I heard Edward chuckle and peel back the quilt. He began kissing my hair, my temples, going down to the base of my neck. "Alice says that if you don't get up now, she will tell Emmett what you said in your sleep last night."

At this, I sat bolt upright. "I swear I'm going to kill that annoying pixie!"

"Come on," Edward said, chuckling as he helped me untangle myself from my blankets. "Let's go."

I held out my arms to him. "I don't feel like walking," I mumbled.

He smiled and lifted me effortlessly into his arms.

We sped through the sleeping castle and up to the seventh floor corridor.

In front of the portrait of dancing trolls were the rest of the Cullens, except for Emmett and Carlisle, who showed up a minute later.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "Okay, we're all here, Carlisle, tell us what's so urgent."

"Well you know that Mr. Malfoy has been acting strange as of late," Carlisle said, looking, mainly, at Edward, Jasper, and Alice. "Tonight, I tracked his scent to this spot before it disappeared."

"He mi-mi-might've gone into the Room of Requirement," I said as I tried to cover a yawn. "The entrance is right here, through that wall." I pointed to the wall opposite the portrait.

"The what?" Esme asked, confused.

"The Room of Requirement," I repeated calmly. "It's this magical room, designed to give you anything you need. I got lost in my second year once, and stumbled upon it."

"That's cool," Emmett said in awe. "Is there anything you wizards can't do?"

"Raise the dead," I said automatically. I had the answer to that question memorized; even now, while I was half asleep, I would say the same thing as when I was awake. "But we won't be able to get inside that room tonight, not if Malfoy is already inside it. I suspect that he has asked the room to do that much, at least."

I yawned again. I really needed to start grading homework sooner in the day; I was missing out on a lot of sleep. "Steak out the room if you want to," I said aloud. "I'm going back to bed." I began to walk down the hall in the general direction of the stairs.

After a moment, I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back.

He didn't pick me up until after we had rounded the corner, out of sight of the others.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes as we ran past the blurred, sleeping portraits.

Edward set me down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover me before laying down, too.

"I'm sorry about waking you up, Love," he said, kissing the top of my hair. "Alice is annoyingly controlling sometimes."

"S' fine," I mumbled into his chest, already half asleep. "'Night."

"Good night, Love," I heard him say before loosing all consciousness.

XxXxX

The next morning Alice came down to breakfast, telling me that Malfoy hadn't come out of the room all night.

I glanced down at the Slytherin table and spotted the white-blond head almost instantly.

"He must've gotten it to open in his dorm or something," I said in a quiet voice. "Maybe you should tell Dumbledor."

Alice sighed. "I would, but, in case you hadn't noticed, Dumbledor's left the castle again."

I looked down the staff table and, sure enough, the headmaster's seat was vacant. "Where do you think he keeps going?" I asked.

"Beats me," Alice said glumly. I was shocked. Alice had never not known something. "I can't see where he is going or what he is doing. All I _can _see is that he will come back on Monday."

"That's interesting…," I mused. "Have you been _seeing _me lately, Alice?" I asked a little louder.

She nodded. "Only a few glimpses here and there. It's been like that ever since the start of the school year. Maybe this castle is interfering with the visions."

The bell rang just then and I didn't have the chance to answer her. "I'll see you later, Alice," I called over my shoulder as I walked through the room behind the staff table, taking as many shortcuts as possible to get to my classroom.

"Good morning, Love," a velvety voice said from behind me, just as two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Morning," I mumbled as I unlocked the door.

Edward took my bag from my hands and set it on a desk.

"You know," he muttered as he trailed his fingers down my spine. "I don't think I've given you a proper good morning."

I didn't respond as he pulled me closer.

"Have I?" But he didn't give me a chance to answer as his lips cut off all train of thought.

"Ahem," a voice broke through my muddled brain.

I looked up and saw Hermione standing a few feet away, smirking.

"You two are lucky it was me who came in first," she said as she set her books down on one of the desks closer to the front of the class. "If Parvati had been here to see that, it would be all over the school in ten minutes."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you after class," Edward said, kissing my forehead before disappearing.

"Should I notice the ring or not?" Hermione asked as I charmed the chalk to begin drawing the lesson's symbols.

I glanced down at it, glinting in the light pouring from the high-paned windows.

I didn't get a chance to answer her as the bell rang just then and the rest of the sixth years filed in.

Classes continued in the usual fashion. Edward came back to escort me to lunch when the bell rang.

"Bella," he said as we landed at the bottom of the marble stairs. "I'm leaving."

**XXXXX**

**i know you all hate me for that but it has to be done and i will get the next chapter up ASAP**

**so tell me what you thought about this chapter**

**did you like Emmett's POV? what did you think of them finding Malfoy in the Room of Requirements?**

**I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN MAKE THIS STORY AMAZING**

**so please hit the little button at the bottom of your screen**

**Please and thank you**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Traveling

**i really have no excuse for waiting so long,, but i do have a paper due and that is taking up a ton of time. please dont kill me **

**Disclaimer: I own twilight and harry potter and a castle and have a flying unicorn... seriously people get it straight.. i want it but i dont have it **

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 20 – Traveling**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"What!" I nearly shouted, causing several heads to turn in our direction.

"Bella," Edward said, placing his hands on my shoulders and steering me away from the curious stares. "Don't worry; I'll only be gone for a weekend."

At these words, the fist trying to rip its way through my heard eased up slightly and I was able to think straight. "Why do you have to go?"

"Do you remember when I told you about when Carlisle stayed in Italy during the first few decades of this life?"

I nodded, remembering the portrait of four vampires overlooking a battle on the ground below them.

"Well," Edward continued. "The Volturi have sent Carlisle, Alice, and myself an invitation to come up for a visit soon. Alice has seen that they want to talk to Carlisle about something, but she can't see it too clearly."

I swallowed and nodded again.

Edward, obviously sensing my unease, pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, my silly, wonderful Bella, I love you so much it almost kills me," he whispered into my hair. "And if it wasn't for the fact that Aro had requested to meet me, personally, I wouldn't be going."

I leaned up to kiss him. "I love you," I mumbled against his lips. Drawing back slightly, I looked up into his enchanting eyes. "So when are you leaving?"

He smiled a small, sad smile. "I will be gone next Saturday till Sunday evening."

I smiled back at him. He would only be gone for two days, I could live with that.

We went back to the Great Hall to get some food for me before it all disappeared.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Telling Bella I had to leave was almost as hard as it had been back in Forks. I'd just gotten her back. I hated leaving her side, even if it was only for even a moment.

I walked Bella to her classroom, kissing her cheek before allowing her to disappear through the door.

As I reached the top of the staircase, Alice came bounding into me, her thoughts a riot of confusion and worry.

"Edward!" she said, panicked. "I don't know how they know, but they found out about Bella."

"_What!_"

I skimmed the vision she'd just had.

_We'd just arrived at the Volturi's palace and were walking up to the three leaders._

_Aro shook his head at us as he surveyed our party._

"_Dear Edward," he said, sounding disappointed. "Where is Bella?"_

I was stunned. Aro hadn't touched our hands, hadn't read our thoughts. And yet he knew. He knew and he wanted to see Bella.

_My Bella._

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked, still distressed.

I kneaded my temples with my fingers.

"I can't take Bella," I said determinedly. "I won't let them come near her."

"You have to, Edward," Alice said. "If you don't, they will go out on a manhunt until they find both of you. There's really no choice."

I shook my head, sighing wearily. "Go tell Carlisle," I said, turning to go back to the classroom. "I'll talk to Bella."

I slipped into the room as Bella was drawing something up on the board.

I stood in the shadows and watched as the lesson progressed.

This was definitely an advanced class. Even though these students were in their fifth year here, their thoughts were still a little confused.

I noticed Ginny Weasley's red head sitting at a desk near the front of the room. She was following along with the lesson, taking careful notes, but her mind was elsewhere in the castle.

"Can anyone tell me what this means?" Bella asked, turning to face the class, pointing to a picture of what looked like a hexagon with hands pointing outward.

A few hands rose.

"Yes, Mr. Creevey?" Bella said, looking at a mousy haired boy sitting at a back row desk.

"It's Fillius Juvat, right?" he asked hesitantly. "The Brotherly Help?"

Bella nodded and waved her wand, causing the little dust particles to rearrange themselves on the board to form the shape of an eye.

"How about this one?"

"Spectant," some else said. "The Watcher"

The chalk dust moved again, this time an apple with a bite carved out of the side.

"Malus Tempta, the Evil Temptation."

"Yes."

Bella charmed a stack of papers on her desk. "Please fill out these worksheets and complete the translations for chapter eight of your books, to be turned in on Tuesday." As she spoke the papers floated down the aisles of desks, handing themselves out to each student.

I watched the students pack up their books and homework as the bell rang.

Bella turned to the board and began erasing the drawings of the lesson as the fifth years filed out of her classroom.

I walked to the front of the room, watching her work.

"Bella," I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She spun around so fast that, if not for my grip on her, she would have lost her balance.

"Bloody Hell, Edward! Don't _do_that!" she yelled, slapping the flat of her hand against my chest.

I smiled and pulled her face close to kiss her. "I missed you, Love."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I missed you, too, but you don't have to spook me like that."

I sighed, remembering what I came here to tell her about.

"Bella," I started, unsure how to begin. "You know how I said that Aro requested that Alice, Carlisle , and myself come for a visit?"

Bella nodded. "I'll be fine, Edward," she said, her sea-green eyes belying the calmness of her voice.

"That's not what I meant." I leaned back against the desk behind me.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed quietly, but she still heard it.

"Is it something I did?" she blurted, slightly panicked. "Did you not want this? Wha—"

I cut her off with a kiss. I couldn't believe this woman. Every time I told her about something wrong with me, something I didn't want her to be in danger from, she thinks that she is the one at fault. "The only thing I blame you for, Bella," I murmered against her lips, "is for stealing my heart. Why do you doubt me?"

"Because I'm nothing special."

"Stop. Now," I said, firmly. "I love you, and I couldn't ever regret it. Not once. You are the most beautiful, most angelic creature I have ever met, and I love you for it."

Bella sighed and nodded.

I could hear the sounds of the next class lining up on the other side of the door, waiting for the bell to ring.

"My time is up, I'll talk to you after class," I said, kissing her forehead before darting out of the room.

"Wait, Edward!" I heard her call, but the sound was muffled by the ringing of the bell.

It took every ounce of will power I had to keep from turning around and stealing her out of that classroom, and disappearing with her into the confines of the castle.

I had a funny feeling I knew what the next school rumor would be about.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Why did he do that to me? Leave me hanging like that? Sometimes I really hated having to teach a whole classroom full of students.

I eagerly waited for the final bell to ring, releasing me from the responsibilities of a teacher for a while.

"Read pages two-fifty to two-seventy four in your textbooks and summarize them for me, thank you," I said as the bell rang.

I gathered my books off the front desk as the students began filing out of the class room.

I heard the door click shut behind them, but I knew I wasn't alone.

"I know you're there," I called, not looking up from my bag.

The person chuckled. "I would hope so, Professor."

I stood up straight as I realized who was standing in front of me. "What is it, Emmett?"

"I'm here for my detention, Professor. You remember? The one you so graciously bestowed upon me on the first day of term."

"Emmett," I said slowly, looking at my watch. "I said eight o'clock, it's is now five-thirty, and, anyway, I told you to be at my _office_, why are you here?"

Emmett was unphased as he draped one huge arm around my shoulders. "Is it illegal to hang out with my future sister-in-law?"

"Yes," a velvet voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, Edward." Emmett, it seemed, had no sense of integrity, because at that moment he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder again.

"Emmett," Edward said, his voice dangerously calm. "Put her down."

I knew Emmett wouldn't listen to him… voluntarily, so I decided to give him some incentive.

I managed to wriggle my wand out of my pocket and jammed it into the side of his neck.

"OW!" Emmett hollered, dropping me like a sack of potatoes.

Suddenly, I was in Edward's arms. "Could you be a little more careful?" he asked as he set me on my feet next to him.

"Nope."

Edward sighed and grabbed my bag. "Let's get out of here, Love," he said as he pulled me out of the room, ignoring whatever Emmett said.

"You've still got detention tonight!" I called back as we reached the door.

Edward led me up the stairs towards my office.

Once we were safely secluded in my bedroom, I began talking.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked, watching his face contort with worry. "What's wrong?"

He pulled me into his lap. "Right after I told you about the invitation to Italy, Alice had a vision." He paused here.

"Go on," I probed, gently.

"She saw that they know we told you about us." He shook his head. "They want to meet you, want to see for themselves what had actually happened to make you know about us, about vampires."

"Really?" I asked, incredulous. "That's all they want?" I laughed. "I've known vampires were real since before I could remember."

"Bella, they want to meet you, and, if they find out that you exist, they'll try to kill you or..," he faltered.

"Or change me into one of you," I finished.

Edward looked into my eyes, pleadingly. "Bella, I can't put you in that position. I can't loose you again." He looked miserable as he said this, looking away, worried and stressed. I put a hand on his cheek, willing him to look at me.

"Edward," I said calmly. "You won't loose me. I'm not as fragile as you thought. I can protect myself, and, if my reflexes are too slow, you, Alice, and Carlisle will be there." I leaned in to kiss him softly. "And you saw how I threw Emmett across the lake, that's just a taste of what I can do. Stop worrying."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my yellow hair. "I can't help it, Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, if you got hurt, if anything happened to you, I could never live with myself."

"I love you," I mumbled.

We stayed this way, just holding each other, for the endless minutes.

**XxXxX**

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Emmett's detention, however, stood out like a neon light in the middle of a blackened desert.

During the two hours he was here, I had him re-organizing my book collection and my filing cabinets.

He had sung, very loudly and very annoyingly, just to tick me off even more. He sung a lot of Muggle music from the 80s and 90s until I finally had enough and decided to just silence him with a charm before he broke all the mirrors in my room.

I was _so_ happy when he was finished, leaving me alone to wait for Edward.

**XxXxX**

It was Friday night and I was sitting on my bed, watching Alice pack my bag for Italy.

"Ooh, this is cute," she said, rummaging through my Muggle clothing and pulling out a dark blue blouse.

"Alice," I said quietly. "You do know that we will only be there for a day, right? I don't need twenty different outfits."

"Yes, you do," was her reply.

"Alice, all I need is an extra set of clothes. I'm not going to be there for very long."

"But we're going shopping in Milan. _Milan, _Bella!" she said, exasperated.

"So? I'll get new clothes there. I don't need all of this," I said, lifting my dress robes out of the ever growing pile on my bed.

"That should do it," she said as she crammed about half of my wardrobe into a huge rucksack.

"We'll leave after breakfast," she continued, repeating what I already knew about our trip.

I flipped my wand at her, effectively shutting her up.

Alice turned to glare at me, hands on her hips.

"Alice, I don't understand why you can't just let me pack my own clothes," here she began mouthing something at me but I didn't try to figure out what she was saying. "We will only be there for a day and a half at most. I can pack in the morning. I'm tired."

Alice rolled her eyes, mumbling something like "yeah, right." She began gesturing at her throat.

I rolled my eyes and removed my charm.

She began to talk immediately, but I pointed her towards the door. "Goodnight, Alice."

After she left, I changed my clothes and got ready for bed. By the time I was sitting on my bed, Edward was knocking on the door.

"Come in," I called. Sliding my legs under the blankets as Edward materialized next to me.

"I missed you," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Don't you ever let Alice pack for me ever again."

He chuckled. "I don't know if I can do that, love," he said kissing my forehead. "I can't get her to stop packing for me."

I laughed lightly as I stretched up to kiss him on the lips.

After a minute, he sighed and pulled away. "Bella, are you sure about this trip?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you have to realize sooner or later that magic is stronger than vampires. How else would you explain the sixty or so books on normal vampires in the library right now? Actually, I'm surprised that there isn't at least one on your family specifically."

He sighed again. "I know, love. I just can't help it. It would kill me to loose you again. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt, especially if you got hurt because of me."

I hugged him, burying my face in his neck. "I promise to stay safe as long as you can do the same for me."

He wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss in my hair. "As long as you are safe, I'll be happy."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**i know that this is a bit of a filler chapter but what did you all think? **

**oh and that latin (the names of the symbols that Bella/Izzy was talking about) that was all me. my mom decided to teach **

**us conversational latin, weird especially when i asked her to teach me French (I m homeschooled for all those who didnt know :D ) **

**and another thought, do you think that Bella should have an offensive or defensive attitude around the Volturi?**

**i think i can have fun with either, but let me know your oppinions**

**Hugs and Kisses to all those who review **

**Minna**

**\../**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21 Vampires and Witches

**I AM STILL ALIVE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! please, I never meant to keep you guys waiting this long for an update, but I have had one of the worst bouts of writer's block in the world and for that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter that I could come up with.**

**as always, i own nothing, my brain has been trying to come up with my own masterpiece, but i am not quite there yet. JKR and SM are the queens that have published works and a global following, not me... yet :D**

**Chapter 21 – Vampires and Witches**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next morning, luxuriating in the feel of Edward's fingers draw patterns on my cheek for a few seconds before he said my name.

I let my eyes flutter open to meet his honey colored ones.

"Good morning. Love," he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm not awake yet," I mumbled, closing my eyes and burying my nose into his t-shirt. "I'm having an amazing dream."

"Well," he said pulling back slightly. "I could change your mind." With that he kissed my eyelids, my cheeks, the tip of my nose, and, finally, my lips.

I reveled in the feeling of him, feeling the way that he held me gently, but lovingly.

He pulled back after a minute, smirking. "Awake now?"

I pouted and stretched my arms as I sat up in bed, lengthening my hair so that I could play with it today.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," he murmured, smiling as he watched me get out of bed and walk over to the rucksack Alice had packed last night.

I reached onto my bedside table and grabbed my wand, charming all the clothing so that they folded themselves up and returned to the dresser. "Can you tell me why Alice thinks that I would need to have three different outfits for formal occasions on the trip?"

"It's Alice," was his only response.

I laughed with him as I packed a pair of jeans and a blouse into a small rucksack, charmed the mountain of cloth back into my closet, and gathered my clothes for today.

"Mandrake Roots," I said to the door of the bathroom.

The teacher's bathroom was definitely one of my favorite places in the castle. The gilt framed mirrors, the jewel encrusted faucets; it made the prefects' bathroom look like a public restroom.

By the time I'd decided I'd avoided Alice long enough, there was no inch of un-wrinkled skin on my hands or feet.

When I arrived at the back at my office, Carlisle and Alice were already there, talking over my desk with Edward.

"Ready to go, Love?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I nodded. "Just let me grab my bag," I said, kissing his cheek.

I ran into my bedroom for a minute before returning to my office, receiving death glares from Alice when she noticed I'd repacked.

I ignored her, and we headed out of my office.

"I still don't see why you didn't just take the bag I packed for you," I heard Alice mutter as I passed her.

"Because," I said, "I want to have some clean clothes when I get back."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead.

XxX

When we reached the gates around the castle I saw Professor Dumbledore waiting for us.

"Good morning, Isabella," he said as we approached. "I didn't expect for you to join the Cullens on this trip."

I smiled, "Change of plans."

He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well then, you'll have to tell me all about it at another time. When you return, send Professor McGonagall a Patronus and she will let you back into the grounds."

I nodded as he opened the barrier.

"Here, Isabella," Dumbledore said as he pulled an object from his pocket, and offered the dented metal soda can to me. "I assume you know how to use a Portkey."

"Of course," I said as I accepted it from him.

"Good," he said with a smile. "Well, I'd best be getting on. I will see you four when you return." With that, Professor Dumbledore turned and strode back into the grounds and began to seal the gates once more.

"Goodbye, Professor," I called to him before offering the can to the others. "You just need to touch it, your grip doesn't matter much. Quickly now," I said as the can began to glow a faint blue light.

The others grabbed on just before I felt the familiar tug on the back of my spine. Then we were flying, spinning out of control. Edward kept one hand around my waist so I wouldn't slam into Alice's marble hard body.

We landed on a grassy plain. In the distance, I could see a large city.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked.

"About ten miles east of Volterra," Alice supplied, calmly reaching over to brush her hand over my hair, which must have looked crazy.

"Great," said Edward sarcastically as he helped me up onto his back. I knew he wasn't looking forward to my meeting the Volturi and wanted more than anything to run with me in the other direction. Keep me safe from any type of harm.

It took us about a minute to get into the city and locate the entrance to the castle.

"Welcome to Volterra," Carlisle said grimly as Edward set me down on the cobblestone street.

"I guess you guys have the same taste in real estate," I said as I looked up at the tall tower above me. The castle had nothing on Hogwarts in size or grandeur, but the outside façade was an elegant and slightly more modern style than the school's thousand-year-old character. I dated it back to maybe 1500 A.D.

As we approached the door of the castle, a hooded figure appeared from the shadows beneath the tower.

I saw the muscles in Edward's neck tense as the figure approached us. I slipped one hand into my pocket, keeping a firm grip on my wand, just in case.

"Good morning, Carlisle," the figure said as he approached us, his English slightly accented.

"Hello, Demetri ," Carlisle replied smoothly, but Edward never relaxed. I was sorely tempted to hit him with a jinx just to get him to calm down. We would get nowhere fast if he was this wound up before we even met these vampires.

We followed Demetri through the imposing castle doors.

I pushed my long, red hair out of my eyes and surveyed the area. The front hall of the castle looked as if it had been transformed into what looked like a museum lobby. I was disappointed at that fact. I guess all castles around couldn't be as completely Muggle free as Hogwarts was.

Demetri led us to an elevator behind one of the desks, never saying a word the whole time in the elevator, or on the long walk through office space and into a dark, medieval hallway lit by torches. The walk down this corridor reminded me of my travels through the dungeons of Hogwarts to get to the Potions classroom. We followed Demetri through one final door and we stepped out into a round, open room. I was surprised to see the sunshine flowing freely through the east windows, but my attention was quickly diverted to the group of people gathered around three throne-like chairs in the center of the room.

"Carlisle," one of the men said, standing up and raising his arms in welcome. "Greetings, my dear friend." He was about the same height as Carlisle, with dark black hair and bright red eyes.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle said, bowing his head respectfully in towards the man.

Aro turned to face us. "And you brought Alice and Edward, splendid!"

"Hi," Alice chirruped, Edward merely nodded stiffly.

Aro turned to me. "And who might you be?"

"Izzy Tonks," I said, not knowing what else to say. I saw Aro's eyes tighten slightly at the corners as a whisper spread through the members of his entourage.

"Edward," Aro said calmly, but it was clear that this was only the calm before the storm. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"There is no reason to be upset, Aro," Edward said calmly, but I could still feel his hand tense on my waist. "We didn't tell her anything about us."

"Then care to explain her presence here?"

I was tired of the growing animosity on the part of the Volturi. I didn't want anyone to get hurt or anything so I spoke up. "The Cullens didn't tell me what you all were. I've known about vampires since I was a kid."

"What?" the word was hissed by the white-blond man sitting in the chair to Aro's right.

"I mean that I have grown up knowing that vampires are real."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. These people really needed to get out more.

"Maybe you should let it sink in a little, Bella," said Edward, sensing my growing impatience.

"Ahh, so this is the infamous Bella," Aro said surprised. "Victoria's memories of you are quite different."

I could feel a growl rise in Edward's chest as Aro spoke her name.

"Why?" I asked innocently. "Because I'm supposed to look like this?" with that I screwed up my eyes, focusing on the image of myself I'd used in Forks.

Opening my eyes, I heard gasps all around the room. All the vampires, apart from Edward, Alice, and Carlisle, were staring at me with a dumbstruck look on their faces. I barely managed to keep a straight face, but somehow managed.

Smiling Carlisle turned to the front of the room. "I would love to hear your thoughts on this, Aro."

"What…? How…?" he stuttered. I was shocked. I'd never seen a vampire stutter before. "Carlisle, what is she?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can do that at will." I didn't know why, but I had the sudden urge to have a little fun with these vampires.

I pushed Edward's hand off my waist, and smiled at him, felt my way into nothingness.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I watched as Bella Disapparated.

Every mind in the room, apart from my family's, became a confused mess, all wondering what she was, how she got out of the room so quickly, etcetera, etcetera…. What surprised me most were Demetri's thoughts on the matter. He seemed to know what Bella was, almost immediately. I knew that he had understood some of what Bella had said about herself previously, but he wasn't sure until now.

A second later I heard small feet strike wood somewhere above me as Bella's heartbeat returned to the room.

"You do know you have bats up here, right?" she called down from her perch on a rafter about eighty feet off the ground.

"Bella!" I called up to her, slightly alarmed at her precarious position upon the rotting beam. "Get down before you get yourself hurt!"

"You're such a killjoy, Edward," she said in response, entailing a giggle from my sister.

Bella stood up, and, spreading her hands as if to fly, dove head-first off of the rafter.

"Edward, calm down," Alice said, grabbing my arm before I jumped up to where Bella was.

When she was about fifty feet off of the ground she twisted violently and disappeared.

After a second I heard her heart next to where Alice was standing. "You should really have more faith in Alice," Bella said, her arm through my sister's and a smug smile on both of their faces.

I raked my hand across my face. Sometimes I really missed the fragile Bella who could only perform human miracles.

"You know me, Edward," she said walking back towards me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "And I promised you I would be safe."

"You never said you would do something like that," I mumbled into her hair.

"I've had to do it before, I wasn't about to let myself get hurt."

Hearing this made me want to lock her up in a tower somewhere, someplace she would be completely safe from everything, even herself. I couldn't understand why she loved tempting fate so much.

…_Amazing, she's completely unharmed. No broken bones, or bruises…, _Aro's thoughts cut in on mine. "What are you, my dear?" he asked Bella in a calm voice that belied his immense curiosity.

"I'm a witch."

"Interesting…," Aro said, contemplatively, but. "And what else can you do?"

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Name it," I said twisting in Edward's arms to face Aro.

"Read minds?"

"Yes."

"Fly?"

"Yes," I smiled. "The fastest broom in the world is just as fast as Edward can run."

"Can you control minds?"

"It's illegal, but yes you can, if the mind it weak enough to succumb to the spell."

"What kind of creatures live in your world?"

"All kinds," I replied. "Werewolves, Vampires, Unicorns, Shapeshifters, etcetera."

"How does your world work?" the other man with black hair asked in a voice that managed to sound both completely bored and completely interested. "How have you managed to keep yourselves hidden from the normal human world?"

"The Ministry of Magic, that's the magical government in England. They are the ones who dole out punishment for the people who break Wizarding laws and wipe the memories of the Muggles who find out about us. One of the laws is to keep the secret from Muggles, there are some exceptions to this law but it is mostly adhered to with passion, and I am sure you have something similar."

"Muggles? What do you mean by that?" Aro asked.

"A 'Muggle' is what we call a normal human who is born to human parents and has no magical talent."

"And these 'exceptions' what do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes, no one is really sure why, but sometimes a person is born to both Muggle parents and they have magical talents. In these cases, a representative from Hogwarts, the school of magic that I teach at, will go to the family and tell them about the school that their child can begin attending at age eleven. That is the only time a Muggle is allowed to know of us without having his mind wiped clean of it almost immediately after."

I thought to myself about what Professor Dumbledore said to me last night, when I'd asked him to allow me to come here with the Cullens. "I wonder…." I began before my voice faltered. What would happen if they refused to help. "Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts has asked me to ask you for help.

"There is a great threat looming over innocent people, both magic and non-magic alike. The Cullen family has already agreed to help protect Hogwarts, Dumbledore has sent envoys to the giants in France pleading for their help, but the giants refused. Giants would be a great asset, but a group of vampires would be better. Giants aren't good at strategizing. They focus more on being the strongest and biggest of all the rest, while I know that vampires would be better in terms of strategy and hidden strength."

I stopped for a second, gauging the expression on Aro's face. "Will you help us? Please?"

Aro hesitated, looking from me to Edward. "How do I know you aren't lying about all of this? That it's all not just a big hoax?" as he finished speaking, he stretched out his hand to me. "I need to see the truth."

I looked quizzically from his hand to Edward's face.

Edward smiled down at me and bent to whisper in my ear. "Aro has a gift similar to mine, except he needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, all of the thoughts you've ever had."

I looked up at Edward shocked. "Edward I can't do that. I have to keep certain secrets from everyone in the world, even you. I'm sorry, but I'm part of a Fidelius Charm. If he hears what secrets I know, I don't know what will happen to me, or him, for that matter. I'm not the secret keeper."

Edward looked deep into my eyes for a long moment before turning to Aro and stretching out his hand. "I hope I can ease your worries, Aro. After all, I have been closest to Bella since the beginning." Alice looked annoyed at this but let the statement go.

Aro gazed quizzically at the two of us for a long moment. I thought that he would refuse the offer and deny us any other options, but he accepted Edward's hand quietly.

Closing his eyes, he bent his head over their locked hands, and for four agonizingly long minutes, he looked into Edward's mind.

"Incredible," he murmured, looking up into Edward's eyes, awe in his own. "This is absolutely incredible."

"What is it, Aro?" asked the white haired vampire, who was starting to remind me of my dear Uncle Lucius.

"All they have said is true," Aro replied in a distant voice. "This Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts… all of it is true."

"So will you help us?" I asked, almost pleading.

Aro paused, contemplating.

"Let's stop the pretenses, Aro," Edward said, suddenly. "You already know that you want to know more about the Wizarding world and you know that the only way to really get into it would be to work with Bella and Professor Dumbledore."

"That may be one way…," Aro said, contemplating.

"I am sorry," said Edward, his voice colder than ice. "But Bella will be returning to Hogwarts with us, you will not, and can not keep her locked up here as a prisoner."

"What kind of monsters do you take us to be, Edward?" asked Aro, sounding slightly offended.

"I know exactly what you are, and I know exactly what you are capable of." Edward was tensed, ready to pounce. I could tell that tension was running high among the Volturi. There was something that was keeping them on edge, and that, in turn, made Edward on edge. Carlisle looked warily around at the surrounding vampires, but Alice was the only one who truly looked comfortable in this room.

There was a pair of vampires I was most interested in. They looked like they had been brother and sister in another life, but something else about them seemed off. Maybe it was their obvious youth, or it might have been the cunning stare the girl was focusing on me, or the watchful gaze of the brother, but it caused me more concern then all the other vampires in the room put together. Alice and Edward had some powers that weren't common amongst vampires, but I wondered if these two had a gift with a more offensive nature than the others I had encountered.

Edward suddenly threw himself between me and the little girl. Then, without warning, dropped to the ground, twitching like people from my nightmares.

It took me about one second to realize what was happening to him. I looked from Edward to Aro, and finally to the girl. I didn't understand how she had managed that spell without a wand or an incantation, but that thought was shoved to the back of my mind. Edward was in pain. I had to help him.

My wand moved without my conscious decision, taking aim at the girl's chest as the words spilled from my mouth. "_Crucio!_"

Immediately the girl started screaming, terrifying, blood-curdling screams. I didn't look down at Edward. I couldn't think what I would do if he was being hurt.

The girl was writhing on the ground now, still shrieking. I felt a cold, strong hand touch my wrist, pulling my wand down, away from her.

The screaming had stopped, even the echoes had died out, but tears coursed down my face.

I sunk to the ground, shaking. My face was frozen in shock, my breath coming in quick, shallow gasps. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned and flung my arms around Edward's neck, sobbing in earnest. "What… have… I… done…? What… have… I… done…?" I muttered hysterically into his shoulder.

"Shh," Edward whispered, stroking my hair soothingly. "Everything's fine, Bella. Jane needed a taste of her own medicine. There was nothing else you could have done."

"No, you don't get it!" I shouted, tearing myself away from him. "That spell's illegal! To do that t-to another h-human earns you a p-permanent home in Azkaban! I c-can't go there, Edward; I j-just can't live the r-rest of my l-life with the d-d-Dementors."

Suddenly Alice was in front of me, holding my shoulders. "Bella," she said sternly, turning my head to meet my eyes. "I will not let you go there, nor will Edward, understand? You won't die in a cell in Azkaban, I won't allow it." She pulled me to my feet, wiping my face with a handkerchief that appeared out of nowhere. "Pull yourself together, Izzy. I want to see the strong woman who jumped off that rafter again."

I took a deep breath, then another. Once I was steady, Alice dropped her hand to take mine.

I looked around at the others in the room. Aro was staring at me with interest. The girl and her brother were watching me with wary eyes. Edward was gazing at me with a worried glance. Carlisle's eyes were flitting between the faces of the others, gauging their reactions to my little performance. I noticed his eyes kept flickering to Demetri, who had a calculating look. The room was stiller than a graveyard. The tension was mounting.

"Maybe it's time we took our leave, Aro," said Carlisle as he and Edward stepped towards me and Alice. Edward slipped something small into my hand. I saw that it was a piece of an old tire, about the size of my hand. I nodded in understanding, looking up into his dark gold eyes.

"Leave?" Aro asked in an offended tone. "You can't leave just yet."

"I can tell when we are intruding," Carlisle replied politely. "We have not broken any laws. We have not harmed you in any lasting way. I can see no reason why we should not be able to leave."

Carlisle was standing in front of me, blocking me from Aro's view, Edward behind me, Alice on my side, still holding my hand. I saw Carlisle's hand reach behind his back towards me at the same instant that Edward's reached over my shoulder. I lifted the Portkey to the point where Carlisle could touch it.

"There are rules against harming the Volturi," Aro said as if this settled the matter.

"And if it was only done by a woman protecting the man she loves? Or a father protecting his son?" Carlisle asked. "We look out for our own, Aro, just as you do. Jane attacked Edward, and Bella was merely acting as anyone would have done. There is nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Three…," I said, starting the countdown.

"What Jane did was nothing more than self defense," Aro said, offhandedly.

"Two…."

Edward and Alice's hands joined mine and Carlisle's on the Portkey.

"Edward was protecting Bella from Jane when he attacked."

"A matter of perspective," Aro said stubbornly.

"One."

I felt the sensation of being pulled along as the circular room disappeared around me. I felt Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

My feet landed on a hard packed dirt road, as the sign on the Hog's Head Inn came into focus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**so am i forgiven?**

**if you liked this please leave me a message**

**if you noticed something i should change or fix leave me a message**

**i was also wondering, How many of you would, if it actually happened, read a book i wrote? **

**i am working on one right now and i think it would be killer, but i would like to know,**

**based on my style of writing on this site, ****would you be willing to give it a try?**

**it would be a completely original story, no ideas or characters from other people's work**

**Please think about it and leave me a message**

**if i ever finish a legit book (Not just a fan fic :D tho i will always love them) i will make a shout out to you guys in the dedication of the book**

**Please let me know what you think **

**Love you all tons, and i would like an honest opinion on the book... please?**

**xx Minna xx **


End file.
